Gentle Touch
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: The summary is too long to fit in this box so I'm asking you please read inside for the summary.
1. New Home

**Summary: Gabriella and her mother are abused, at thirteen Gabriella's mother is killed by her father and Gabriella runs away. She finds safety in a shelter for abused women and childern. Three years later Gabriella is still scared of any type of touch. Can new boy Troy Bolton gain her trust and teach her that not all touches are bad? Can he teach her just how gentle a touch can be?**

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is my new story everyone. Please let me know if you are interested and if I should continue.  
**

* * *

Her heart raced as she ran through the street. The rain was pouring down on her soaking her as she cried hysterically. Her body ached all over and she just prayed she'd reach her destination before it was too late...before he found her and killed her. She finally reached her destination she banged on the door as hard as she could screaming just praying she could be heard over the thunder.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP IS ANYONE IN THERE!"

The door opened and a young women was standing there.

"Can I help…"

The women trialed off when she saw the state the women was in.

"What happen to you young one?"

"Please, please help me. Mommy said I'd be safe here. Mommy said daddy can't hurt me here." The young women cried

"Where is your mother now?"

"She's gone. I'm alone. She said to come find you. She said you'd help me."

"What is your name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

The women gasped. "You're mother is Maria Montez?"

Gabriella nodded.

Just then they heard a man's voice in the distance.

"Gabriella where are you!"

"Please help me!" Gabriella cried.

"Shhh it's all right. Come inside quickly."

Gabriella quickly went inside and the women closed the door behind her.

"You're safe now Gabriella. No one can get you in here. Can I ask how old you are?"

"Thirteen….please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for bothering you so late."

"I'll never hurt you. You can trust me. My name is Dawn Kramer. I'm the owner here at the shelter. All the women and children that have come here are very safe and protected. This isn't even the real shelter. This is a ploy so the men who have harmed us cannot find us. The real shelter is a few miles away from here off the trial and not on any maps."

Gabriella sniffed and nodded. She really liked this lady she always spoke very gently and softly, she hasn't made any more to touch her or even embrace and Gabriella liked that. "How did you know my mommy?"

"She and I were in school together. We were good friends. You can trust me. Now follow me and I'll take you to the real shelter and we can get you cleaned up and dried off."

Gabriella nodded and followed Dawn out through the back door and into her car. They drove for a few minutes before pulling up in front of a huge building.

* * *

Gabriella stiffly got out of the car and followed Dawn inside. They walked down a long hallway until finally they turned into a bedroom. It reminded Gabriella of a hotel because it was really a big building with lots of different rooms.

Inside the room a girl around her age was sitting on the bed watching tv.

"Hi mom, welcome home."

"Hey sweetie. As you can see I've brought a new friend home with me. I need to make a few calls can you help her get dried and changed and everything?"

"Of course mom."

Dawn turned to look at Gabriella. "That's my daughter Kelsi, she is very friendly you can trust her."

Gabriella whimpered and grabbed on to Dawn. "No."

"It's all right sweetie."

"No, no don't leave me." Gabriella begged.

Dawn sighed and nodded. "Ok, why don't you come with me. I'll make the phone calls later."

Gabriella followed Dawn into the bathroom.

"Would you like to take a hot shower?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Ok if I bring you some clothes can you get changed by yourself?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Would you feel better with help?"

Gabriella nodded.

"All right. Wait here."

Dawn walked out of the bedroom and Gabriella whimpered. "Dawn!" Dawn grabbed some pjs from a draw and walked back over.

"I'm right here it's ok. Now I'm going to help you get dressed. To do that I'm going to have to touch you. Is that ok?"

"You won't hurt me?"

"I promise I won't hurt you."

Gabriella nodded.

"All right can you lift up your arms for me?"

Gabriella lifted her arms over her head. Dawn removed her wet ripped shirt. She gasped at all the bruises and wounds on her upper body.

"Cold." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm going to remove your bra is that ok?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Me."

"Ok, you can do it yourself that's fine. Do you want me to stay?"

Gabriella nodded. She took off her bra and used her arms to cover her chest.

"Can you lift your arms one more time so I can put this shirt on you."

Gabriella shook her head.

"You don't have to be scared. Everything you have I have."

Gabriella slowly lifted her arms and Dawn put her shirt over her head.

"Ok now let's get you out of those wet jeans."

Gabriella whimpered.

"Do you want to do that part by yourself?"

Gabriella nodded. "Don't leave."

"I'll stay."

Dawn faced the wall while Gabriella took off her wet jeans and underwear and put on some dry underwear and a pair of sweatpants.

"Done."

Dawn turned around.

"There, that has to feel better. Are you hungry?"

"No, sleepy."

"Let's go get you tucked in."

They both left the bathroom. Dawn smiled when she saw her daughter had already pulled out the bed from the couch and made herself comfortable on it. "Thank you" she mouthed to her daughter. Dawn led Gabriella over to her daughter's bed and pulled the blanket's back.

"Climb in. You're safe now."

Gabriella got in and laid down. Dawn pulled the covers over her.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Lights on?"

"We can keep the lights on tonight anything else?"

"Good night kiss."

Dawn smiled and kissed her head. "Good night Gabriella, You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Good night. Thank you for helping me."

Dawn walked over to her bed and got in it. Everyone closed their eyes and let the sleep take over. As safe as Gabriella was she still felt very scared. The storm outside made her uncomfortable and she wasn't familiar with her surrounds but she knew this was going to be her new home so she tried to get used to it. She finally decided to stop fighting the sleep and let it take over.

* * *

**A/N ok so what do you think? Should I continue? One yes and I'll continue. **


	2. Start of Something New

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks for such a great turn out guys, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Three years later Gabriella was now sixteen but still living in the shelter. She and Kelsi had become best friends and Dawn became the mother figure Gabriella needed. Although Gabriella trusted them they only time they were allowed to touch her was if they asked first. Even after three years Gabriella was still terrified at the near thought of someone touching her.

Today was Gabriella's first day at High school…or even to a public school. Dawn had homeschooled Gabriella until she felt more comfortable being around strangers.

"Mom, I'm scared do I have to go to school?" Gabriella asked during breakfast.

"You will be fine; Kelsi is going with you and is in all your classes. She'll help you out."

"What if someone hurts me?"

"No one is going to hurt you. All the teachers have been informed about your past and know not to touch you or advance onto you too fast. Everyone will be fine sweetie I promise."

"Don't worry Gabriella my best friend's older brother went to East High and he says it's great. He's say the teachers are really nice so don't worry." Kelsi said.

"Gabriella, Kelsi is going to introduce you to her friends today so you'll be able to meet some new people."

Gabriella whimpered.

"You will be fine sweetie. If you have any problems just call me and I'll come get you ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

Once they finished breakfast everyone got into the car and drove to the school.

"Ok, Kelsi you're going to help Gabriella get all her school books and stuff right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it mom don't worry. Gabriella will be fine with me."

"Ok, I'll see you two later."

"You're not coming in?" Gabriella asked.

"No, just go with Kelsi, you'll be fine." Dawn said.

Gabriella nodded.

* * *

Both girls got out of the car and went inside. Gabriella gasped. The inside was huge and there was people everywhere. Gabriella whimpered.

"Don't worry no one is going to touch you." Kelsi said. "Can I hold your hand and help led you through all these people?"

Gabriella nodded. Kelsi took her hand and she flinched. Kelsi pulled her through all the people into the office. Gabriella liked it better in there. It was quiet and not as many people.

"Thanks Kelsi," Gabriella whispered.

"It will get easier. You just need to get used to it."

Gabriella nodded. They went up to the front desk.

"This is Gabriella, she needs her books." Kelsi said.

The Lady turned in her chair and walked into the back room. She returned with a stack of books.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Kelsi said.

She took the books and headed out with Gabriella behind her. Kelsi went over to the lockers.

"Yours is right next to mine so don't worry I'll be here to help you all the time."

"How do I open the locker?"

"Since your new it's already open but remember those locks Mom got us?"

Gabriella nodded. "You used those to lock your locker so no one can get inside. To unlock it you just use the code."

Gabriella nodded.

"First class is home room with me. You really don't need a book for that class. Just something to write on in case you want to take notes."

Gabriella grabbed her notebook and a pen and put the rest of her stuff in her locker. She closed it then put the lock on and locked it.

"Ok, let's go to class. Mrs. Darbus I hear is very nice…kind of a drama freak but she is really nice."

"Ok."

Both girls went into the classroom and took a seat in the back. Homeroom went well and there were no problems.

After class both girls went to their lockers.

"Math is next. That's your best subject so you should do well in it. I looked online Mr. Thomas is a really nice and easy guy."

"Guy?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Don't worry, Mom called and warned him that your uncomfortable being around men. He knows he needs to be careful and gentle with you."

"You're going to stay right?"

"Of course."

They were just about to go when some guys came over.

"Hey look everyone fresh meat." A guy with curly black hair said.

Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh look, she's scared already."

"Smart girl." Another guy said.

"Look here is how it works, as long as you follow the rules you won't get hurt. You are the outcast and no one likes you. You sit alone at lunch and you do not bother any of the popular kids go it?"

Gabriella nodded quickly.

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that!" Kelsi said.

"You watch it, I'm not against hitting a girl."

"Good, because I'm not against hitting a boy."

With that Kelsi threw a punch and hit him in the face. He growled and went to hit her back but she blocked it. All the guys gasped.

"I've been doing karate since I could walk. You don't want to mess with me." Kelsi said.

They guys glared at her and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Fine, that was fun." Kelsi smiled.

She loved when she overpowered the guys.

"Come on let's get to class."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't want to."

"It's ok Gabriella. No one is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Gabriella just whimpered as her eyes filled with tears. When can we go home?"

Kelsi sighed. Gabriella was doing fine until those stupid bullies came along.

"If you want me to call mom I will. But I really think you should at least try one more class. This is math, you love math. You're like a human calculator."

A small giggle escaped Gabriella's lips.

"Come on, just try?"

Gabriella nodded and followed Kelsi into another classroom. They both sat down next to each other.

The class went well and Gabriella took a lot of notes. After class everyone was gathering there things when the teacher said. "Kelsi, Gabriella, may I see you two for a moment please?"

Gabriella whimpered.

"It's ok. Come on." Kelsi said.

They both walked over to the teacher.

"I just want you to know that I don't want any of my students to feel uncomfortable in my class. So whatever I can do to make you more comfortable in class just let me know ok?"

"Thank you Mr. Thomas" Kelsi said.

"You're welcome now go to lunch."

"Thank you…." Gabriella whispered.

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me a chance."

The two girls left. They went to their lockers and put their books away.

"Oh no, I left my purse in the classroom. Wait here I'll be right back." Kelsi said.

Kelsi quickly ran off. Gabriella took some money from her purse and put the purse back into her locker and closed it.

She was about to put the money in her pocket when someone grabbed her wrist tightly. She whimpered. She looked up and noticed big strong guys standing there she could tell they were football players.

"Please let me go." Gabriella whimpered.

"Give me that money."

Gabriella handed him the money.

"Got anymore?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"I think you do." The guy said squeezing her wrist harder. Gabriella cried out in pain. "Stop!"

"Give me the rest of your money."

Gabriella started to cry. "I don't have any, mom only gave me that for lunch."

"Awww your mommy gave you this money. That's sweet, well now it's mine."

"How will I get lunch?"

"I don't care, oh and you better not tell anyone about this or else I break your wrist."

The guy squeezed her wrist until her hand was turning a light shade of purple. Gabriella screamed out in pain as she cried.

"HEY! LET HER GO!"

The guy stopped. Gabriella couldn't see who it was but all she saw was dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes walk over.

"Let her go, give her back her money, and if I ever see you touching a another student like that I'll tell coach and he will throw you off the team and out of this school."

The guys and the ones behind him walked away. "Are you all right?" the guys with blond hair asked.

"Please don't hurt me! Please go away!" Gabriella cried.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you I want to help you."

"No, no you'll hurt me."

"How about this." Gabriella watched as the guy put his hands behind his back. "I'll keep my hands like this."

Gabriela sniffed and calmed down a bit.

"There we go, that's better. I don't want to upset you. I want to help you so what can I do?"

"Can you get Kelsi?"

"Kelsi Nelson?"

Gabriella nodded, "She is in Mr. Thomas's math class room,"

"Ok, would you like to walk with me when I go get her?"

"Get who?" a voice asked.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella cried. She threw her arms around her friends neck and cried into her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong."

"Some bullies were picking on her. I think it shook her up a bit." Troy explained.

"Were they physically touching her?"

"Yeah, the guy had a grip on her wrist pretty tight."

Kelsi sighed. "Thank you for helping her Troy. This is Gabriella, she's shy and not very good at standing up for herself."

"I don't mind helping her out once in a while. Plus you're like a baby sister to me so any friend of yours is a friend of mine. "

Gabriella looked up. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah we were best friends in Jr. High then last year he left and came here so I didn't get to see him much but we've been best friends since like…forever."

"Oh so you're Troy. Kelsi told me about you." Gabriella said.

"She's told me about you too. It nice to finally put a face to the name….such a beautiful face too."

Gabriella turned three shared redder.

Kelsi laughed at her.

"Where are you two ladies headed next?" Troy asked.

"Home!" Gabriella cried. "I want to go home."

"I'm going to call my mom and have her come get Gabriella. She's been through a lot in her life and doesn't like being touched."

"I'm sorry she's leaving. If it helps I'll keep the bullies away from you…if you want to stay." Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at him. Troy was the first guy to offer to protect her. He was the first guy who actually hid his hands from her just to make her feel safe.

"You'll help Kelsi keep me safe?"

"Yeah, if she can't be with you I will be."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes.

"May I see your wrist."

Gabriella shook her head. "it's fine."

"I could take you to the nurse and get some ice."

Gabriella looked at Kelsi she nodded. "Go I'll go get our lunch and meet you in the lunch room…if you're comfortable."

Gabriella didn't know what it was but something about Troy made her comfortable. "Ok."

"Just remember to let the nurse know she's sensitive to touch so to be gentle." Kelsi told Troy.

"Ok."

Gabriella followed Troy down the hall.

"So is this your first year here?"

"Yes, it's very scary."

"It's my second year here. Don't worry you'll get used to it. My first year here was scary too. It's really not that bad."

"Who was the guy?"

"Austin, football captain. Don't worry about him I'll protect you."

* * *

They made it to the nurse and went inside.

"She hurt her wrist can we have some ice?" Troy asked.

The nurse went over to the mini freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She handed it to Troy.

"Can I help you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella thought about it for a second and nodded. She held her wrist out to him and let him put the ice on her.

"Is that ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Does the ice help?"

She nodded again. Why was this guy so nice to her? Weren't all guys evil and out to hurt her? This boy was different and she liked that.

"Thank you Troy."

"You're welcome."

They both smiled at each other. Suddenly Gabriella felt this funny tickle in her stomach. Like little butterflies flying around inside her. Her birth-mother had always told her she'd feel that when she liked someone…so why was she getting them around Troy and why so soon?

"Why don't we head into the lunch room and see if Kelsi has lunch?"

"Ok, can we keep the ice."

"Yeah, just make sure to return it before you leave the school."

They both left the nurse and went to the lunch room. The saw Kelsi sitting at the table with another guy. She was sitting on his lap giggling.

"Who is that?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Ryan Even, Kelsi has a huge crush on him and he has a huge crush on her but both are too scared to admit it. Ryan is also my best male friend.

Gabriella nodded as they went over to the table.

"Gabriella you're back. Is your wrist ok?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes, the ice helps."

"Good, Gabriella this is Ryan, Ryan this is my foster sister and good friend Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you. Are you joining us for lunch?"

"I'd like to…but if that's not ok I can eat alone." Gabriella answered.

"None sense you and Troy sit down and join us."

Gabriella sat down next to Kelsi. Troy sat down next to her. Her hurt wrist lay gently in his lap as he held the ice on her wrist.

"So Gabriella tell us about you." Ryan said.

"My name is Gabriella."

Ryan chuckled a little bit. "What else?"

"I'm shy."

"What else?"

"I live with Kelsi."

"Ryan, let her get comfortable first. She's really shy, but once she gets to know you she'll open up a bit, I told you it's worse with men." Kelsi said.

"OK, what about you Troy? Did you make the team?" Ryan asked.

"I did but I don't know if I deserved it…I mean my father is the coach so…."

"Hey I've seen you play basketball you're really good. You deserve to be on the team just as much as anyone else." Kelsi told him.

"I guess…"

"Don't worry Troy soon you'll be the best player on the team and then make Captain."

"I already did. Not only did I get on the team I was voted team Captain all in one day."

"Troy that's amazing!" Kelsi said.

"Way to go Bro." Ryan said.

"Good job Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"Thanks guys."

"So the ladies must be all over you now right?" Ryan asked.

"Not really, I don't think word has gotten out. Why would that change anything though, no girl ever cared about me before."

"You're popular now Dude the girls want to date the most popular guy in school."

"You're popular?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged. "I guess I am popular."

"I'm not supposed to hang out with popular kids."

"What?"

"It's a rule I have to obey otherwise the boy will hurt me."

"What boy?"

"I don't know his name."

"Was it Austin?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"He had big curly black hair." Kelsi said.

Troy looked confused. He looked around the lunchroom and pointed to a guy sitting at another table. "Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's him. You know him?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah I know him but…" he was cut off when he heard a whimper.

Gabriella pulled her hand away from his lap and moved further away from him and closer to Kelsi.

"No, no, no he's on the basketball team with me. We're not friends or anything."

Gabriella just whimpered.

"Hey, you can trust me. I promise. I won't hurt you and I won't let that boy hurt you."

"Troy, Gabriella has been hurt and she doesn't trust easily." Kelsi explained.

"I know and that's ok. I don't want you to be scared of me. I want you to trust me."

Gabriella still made no movement or response.

"Look, I know that guy because he's on the basketball team. We spoke for a bit but I didn't like the things he was saying or the way he treated others on the team. He is not my friend and I don't plan on ever being his friend. Please Gabriella, you need to trust me, I will not hurt you."

"He's serious Gabriella, I've known him for a long time now he's never hurt anyone you can trust him." Kelsi said.

Gabriella nodded and moved back towards him. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Thank you for giving me a chance. Do you want me to put the ice back on your wrist?"

Gabriella nodded and held her wrist out to him. He gently put the ice back on her. They shared a smile with each other and Gabriella felt the butterflies again.

"This could be the start of something new" Gabriella thought to herself.

* * *

After school Kelsi and Gabriella got into the car with Dawn.

"So Gabriella, how was your first day?"

"I made a new friend." She said softly and shyly.

"That's wonderful. What's her name?"

"It's a boy…" Gabriella said even softer."

Dawn stopped at a red light and turned to Gabriella who was in the back seat.

"You're trusting a boy? Gabriella that wonderful sweetie what's his name?"

Gabriella turned three shades redder and covered her face with her hands shaking her head.

"It's Troy, they really hit it off." Kelsi explained.

"Oh Troy, he's a wonderful young man."

"I think they like each other. They kept smiling at each other and Troy kept offering to help her."

"That's very sweet."

Dawn turned back to face the road and continued to drive.

"What about you Kel? Any new friends?"

"No, just Ryan and Troy."

"That's all right. It's only your first day."

Kelsi just nodded.

* * *

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Both girls went home and did their homework. During dinner Dawn asked more questions.

"Gabriella what made you trust Troy?"

Gabriella shrugged. "He asked before he touched me, he saved me from a bully and…I don't know something about him….I just feel like I could trust him."

"That's good."

Gabriella nodded.

"How do you feel around him?"

"I get butterflies in my tummy. Mommy always said that was a sign that you like someone."

"That's true. Do you like Troy?"

"He's is a good friend."

"Do you have a crush on Troy, sweetie?"

"I don't know." Gabriella muttered softly.

"I think she does. Mom you had to see them today, They kept smiling at each other and Gabriella was blushing so bad and he kept saying nice things to her and it was soooo sweet."

Dawn laughed but stopped when she heard a sniff. She looked back to Gabriella and saw her face was cover by her hands. She sniffed again and Dawn knew she had started to cry.

"Hey Sweetie what is it? What's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head and sniffed back tears.

"Baby, something is wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be crying. Please tell me."

Gabriella shook her head again.

Dawn got up and went over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Baby girl please tell me what's bothering you. Are you upset because we're teasing you about Troy?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Does it have anything to do with Troy?"

Gabriella finally nodded.

"Are you just scared of trusting him because he's male?"

Gabriella nodded again. She uncovered her hands sniffing as she cried.

"I'm scared Mom, I think I have a crush on him but I only just met him. I feel so different around him because I've never felt like this before around any other man and I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh baby there is nothing wrong with you. You trust Troy that's good. It's ok for you to be nervous about it and all those feelings you're having towards him are normal. Everyone teenage girl feels like that at one time or another. It just means you like Troy a little more than just a friend and that's ok. You're allowed to do that. Just take it slow though. Take it one day at a time and just be his friend. After you're his friend for a while these other feelings won't be so scary."

"What if he hurts me?"

"Gabriella, Kelsi and I have known Troy for a long time and he has never once raised his hand toward anyone. He's very loyal and trust worthy."

"I want to be his friend but I'm scared."

"Gabriella are you really scared of Troy or are you more scared that he's friends with that jerk?" Kelsi asked.

"He could turn out like that boy and he could start to be mean to me and hurt me."

"What boy?" Dawn asked.

"One of the older guys came over to Gabriella and scared her and as it turns out the same guy is on the basketball team with Troy. As soon as Gabriella heard that she pulled away."

"Look, I've know Troy and his family a long time now. His parents raised him better than that boy. Troy knows his father would kick him off the team for behaving like that. Troy knows not to behave like a bully. I know you can trust him"

"Look Gabriella until you feel comfortable around him I'll stay with you." Kelsi said.

Gabriella nodded. She was still confused and scared. What was it about Troy that made her trust him so much? Why was trusting him so easy, yet trusting everyone else so hard?

* * *

**A/N next chapter Troy and Gabriella get to know each other a little bit better. Also I know Kelsi and Chad are OOC and I'm sorry but don't worry Chad won't always be the bully and Kelsi won't always be the strong independent girl...well not in certain chapters anyway. **


	3. I Trust You

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The next morning at school things went by a little easier, for Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella talked a little in between classes but during lunch was when they really got to talk.

"So Troy uh…would you want to maybe…going with me…after school….if you don't want to I understand." Gabriella ended quickly.

"Sure, my dad is the coach here so he'll forward the message to my mom. Where do you want to go?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know."

"How about the park. It's in walking distance from here?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that."

"Kelsi are you coming?" Troy asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Great, so we all meet here after school?"

Gabriella nodded. She only hoped everything went well. Hopefully she wouldn't freak out on Troy. After all Kelsi was going to be with her right? What was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

After school everyone met up in the lunch room.

"You two ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you led the way. Gabriella and I have no idea where we're going." Kelsi said.

"Ok, and you're mom is ok with this?"

"Yep, what about you're dad?"

"Yeah, he fine with it to."

Everyone started to walk out. They exited the school and started down the sidewalk away from the school. It didn't take them long to reach a small park. They walked onto the grass and sat down on the bench.

"So, how are you guys liking East High?" Troy asked.

"It's different, than Jr. High, I thought Jr High was supposed to prepare you for High School." Kelsi said.

"It is, work wise, not social wise." Troy said. "I learned that the hard way too. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Is everyone always so mean?" Gabriella asked.

"No, only the guys on the big teams are mean, like cheerleaders, basketball, and football. Everyone else is normally very nice. I'm sorry you had the meat the bad guys."

Gabriella shrugged. "It's not your fault. People like to hit and abuse me. I'm used to it."

"That isn't something you should be used to Gabriella. Hitting and abusing people is not ok."

Gabriella just shook her head. That was all she knew. If her mother hadn't been around she'd be the bully because she didn't know any better. "The only time a man…or anyone wants to touch me, it's to hurt me. Most of the time because I broke one of the rules or I did something wrong."

"Not all touches are bad Gabriella. There are some touches that actually feel good…really good."

"Like what?"

"A hug." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "I've been hugged before. I'm squeezed so tight I can't breathe."

"No, that's not a real hug."

"Then what is?"

Troy stood up from the bench and stood in front of Gabriella.

"If you trust me, I can show you."

Gabriella nodded and stood up. Troy slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. Gabriella suddenly felt herself cuddling closer into Troy burring her face in the crook of his neck as her arms went around him clinging to him tightly. Sure, Dawn and Kelsi had hugged her…but it wasn't often because they knew touch made her uncomfortable, yet there was something different about this hug. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt very safe. She liked hugging Troy. He went to pull away but she whimpered. "No, no."

Troy pulled her back into him and continued to hold her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were liking it so much."

She felt Troy's hand rubbing up and down her back. Her whole body relaxed against him. That last person she ever felt this safe or comfortable around was her birth-mother.

"I like it." She whispered.

Kelsi smiled as she watched Gabriella interact with Troy. She wanted to leave them alone but she wasn't sure if Gabriella would get scared or not.

"I like hugs." Gabriella said softly.

"Can you breathe?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"See, not all touches are harmful."

Gabriella nodded.

"You want to try something fun?"

"Yes,"

"Can I pick up your legs?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. He lifted her legs and held her bridal style.

"Are you holding onto my neck tightly?"

Gabriella nodded. What was he going to do. Suddenly Troy started to spin her around in circles. Gabriella burst into giggles. Troy was showing all the touches and all the things her mother used to do it her and she liked remembering them. Troy stopped holding her close. She looked up at him.

"That was fun."

"Want me to do it again."

Gabriella nodded. Troy spun her around again. Gabriella was overcome with giggles again. Troy stopped not wanting her to get too dizzy.

"Again, again." She cheered like a little kid.

Troy laughed. "All right hold on, you don't want to get dizzy."

"Hey guys!"

They both looked up and saw Ryan running. Gabriella whimpered and hid her face back in Troy's neck.

"It's ok. Ryan won't hurt you." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Hey Ryan," Kelsi greeted "What are you doing here?"

"I always come to the park after school. What about you?"

"Just hanging out with Troy. He's spinning Gabriella around."

"Sounds like fun. Hey Kel…can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Gabriella will you be ok?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok."

Ryan and Kelsi walked away.

"Spin me again Troy." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed and spun her around again. Her soft shy giggles turned into full blown hysterical laughter. Troy stopped.

"I like that. It's really fun." Gabriella smiled. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to put you down now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Unless you want to put me down."

"No, no I just don't want you to get uncomfortable."

"I feel more comfortable in this moment in your arms than I have in years…I mean…." Gabriella blushed.

"It's ok. I'm glad you feel safe with me."

Troy sat back down on the bench and kept her on his lap. He hands gently started to scratch her back. She moaned but then blushed more. Troy laughed. "That's all right. I'm glad you like this." Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy softly started to sing. After a few minutes Gabriella lifted her head back up and said "Troy stop it."

Troy stopped instantly. "What did I hurt you? Are you ok?"

She giggled. "Yes, you were putting me to sleep. That's why I said stop. I liked it but I don't want to sleep right now."

He laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I really liked that touch. If it was night time I wouldn't have said stop at all."

"Well I'm glad. Maybe in a little while I'll spin you again."

Gabriella nodded. Kelsi came back over.

"Hey, everything ok with Ryan?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, he just told me some news." Kelsi asked.

"What kind of news?"

"You remember Sharpay right?"

"Yes…"

"Well she isn't starting another year at boarding school this year."

"Where is she going?"

"She's going to East High, starting tomorrow."

Troy sighed. "That's not good."

"Who is Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

Both Troy and Kelsi sighed. "She's a bully, her family is rich so she believes she is better than everyone else."

"I don't like her." Gabriella said softly as she hid her face again.

"Don't worry, Kelsi and I will protect you from her, and any time you want a hug, just ask." Troy said softly rubbing her back.

"How does Ryan know her?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi sighed, Gabriella was never going to trust Ryan after this.

"Sharpay is Ryan's sister but look I promise you Ryan is nothing like his sister. He is so much nicer and he doesn't use his money to get what he wants."

Gabriella shrugged.

"Look, no one said you had to become his best friend over night, but at least give him a chance like you did with me ok? Ryan and I are good friends and if you can trust me, you can trust him." Troy told her.

"Kelsi you have to tell him, please, he won't understand otherwise." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I can trust him."

"Ok."

Gabriella got up from Troy's lap and walked away from them. Kelsi sat down next to Troy.

"What I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, not even Ryan, even if he asks, you cannot say a word."

"You can trust me Kel, he asks about your past all the time and I say nothing. I'll do the same with Gabriella."

Kelsi nodded. Troy was the only person who knew her story, how she and her mother ended up owning a shelter for abused women and children.

"Gabriella and her mother were both abused by her father from the day she was born till she was thirteen. When she was thirteen she witnessed as her father beat her mother to death."

"Oh my gosh."

"My mom and her mom had been friends in the past and her mom knew about the shelter so her mother's last words to her were to get away from her father and get to the shelter. SO Gabriella ran in the pouring rain who knows how many miles all alone in the dark to the shelter. My mother found her and since she was underage and alone, my mother took her in as her own. Ever since then Gabriella has never trusted another man or allowed any one to touch her without first asking. She's been like that for three years. Even touch by a female scares her. You need to be careful, and gentle with her Troy. She's been through way too much."

"I will. I promise. Thank you for telling me."

Gabriella came back over. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes, he knows everything."

"Gabriella I'm…"

"Don't say sorry…." Gabriella started cutting him off. "…Unless you really mean."

Troy walked over to Gabriella. "Gabriella I'm so, very sorry that you had to go through that. I promise you I will never hurt you in anyway shape or form."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

"And in all honesty I think what you did, running to the shelter was very brave."

"I want to make mommy proud."

"I'm sure she's very proud of you."

Gabriella smiled. "She would like you."

"I have a feeling I'd like her too. I wish I could have met her."

"Maybe one day you will."

They both smiled at each other and Gabriella felt the butterflies again. She was really starting to like and trust Troy.

* * *

The next day at school Troy and Gabriella were even closer. During free period Gabriella even trusted Troy enough to be alone with him. Troy took that chance to show her his hideout. They went up to the roof top garden.

"Wow…Troy this is….breathtaking." Gabriella said.

"I come here when I need to think. No one knows about it but me…and the science club but they never come up here."

"It's so big."

"Is that a good thing."

Gabriella nodded. "This may sound silly but…the higher up I am, the more comfortable I feel."

"Really? Most people are scared of heights."

"I feel closer to my mommy when I'm closer to the sky."

Troy smiled.

"I know it stupid but…"

"No, it's not stupid and you can come up here whenever you want."

"Thank you Troy."

"You're welcome."

"So…why did you bring me up here?"

Troy sighed and sat down on the bench.

"I needed to talk to you about something but I needed it to be private and alone."

"Talk about what?

Troy sighed and lifted his sleeve to reveal a old looking bruise. Gabriella gasped.

"What happen?"

"I uh…I 'tripped' down the stairs."

Gabriella had heard that one, way too many times.

"Someone pushed you?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"My old father, not Coach Bolton."

Gabriella looked confused.

"I was abused Gabriella. I was abused growing up just like you were. When I was thirteen my father beat my mother so bad she ended up in a coma."

"Is she ok?" Gabriella whimpered.

"She is fine now. Her and Coach Bolton had been best friends since they were babies so after my dad put my mom in the coma I knew I needed to get help, get my mother and I out of there. SO I ran to him. I broke down and I told him everything. He helped me put my real father behind bars. When my mother woke up he helped her heal and get over what happen and they got married and he legally adopted me. He helped me overcome so much. The reason I'm telling you this Gabriella is because I want you to know that you aren't alone. I want you to know that when I say I'm sorry you went through this I really am sorry. When I say I know how you feel I really mean that. I'm telling you this so you trust me when I say things, so you trust me to never hurt you, to trust me enough to open up to me, to be my friend."

Gabriella wanted to cry. Troy's story was so close to hers only his mother survived.

"Troy I…I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's ok. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Gabriella smiled. "You're welcome."

"Can I…"

But Gabriella cut him off by hugging him tightly around the neck. He smiled and hugged her back. They pulled away. "Were you scared of touch?"

"For the longest time, Coach helped me overcome that."

"How?"

"Same way I did for you at the park the other day. Showing me that not all touches hurt; not all touches are bad. He did the same with my mom. Now I'll be honest I have my moments every now a then, I'll still have a flashback or nightmare but I've moved on from my past and am focusing on my future. In time, you will too. You'll be able to move on from this."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We should get back downstairs. Free period is almost over."

"Yeah, you're right…can I hold your hand?"

Gabriella nodded. He took her hand and they went downstairs. Troy could touch her and she wouldn't flinch, so why whenever anyone else touched her she flinched? What did that mean?

* * *

After school Gabriella was getting her books from her locked when it was slammed shut on her hand.

"Ow!" she cried.

The next thing she knew she was pushed up against her locker looking at the guy with curly hair. Troy had told her his name was Chad.

"I saw you hanging out with Troy, I thought I told you to leave him alone."

"He's my friend I'm sorry!"

"I am Troy's friend. You leave him alone got it?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I SAID GOT IT!" Chad yelled in her face. Gabriella burst into tears.

"Yes I got it!"

"HEY!"

Chad turned his head and saw Troy. Gabriella saw him coming too.

"Let her go, right now!"

Chad let her go, Troy pulled her protectively behind him.

"Now I want you all to listen and listen good. Gabriella is NOT your punching bag. She is MY FRIEND and if any harm comes to her you will be kicked off the team. Now leave her alone."

Chad and the others ran away. Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hug?" Gabriella cried?"

Troy pulled her into him, hugging her tightly rubbing her back.

"Shhhh you're safe. I've got you. Shhhh, shhhh."

Gabriella relaxed. Troy didn't let her go.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just don't let go."

"I won't. I've got you. You're safe."

"Thank you."

"Of course, I promised I'd protect you."

She nodded.

"Where is Kelsi?"

"Helping Ryan with something."

"Would you like me to take you to her?"

She shook her head. "No, I just want to stay like this."

"Ok."

They both just stood there holding each other. The last bell of the day rang. Gabriella flinched and whimpered.

"Shhh it's ok." Troy soothed.

Still neither of them moved. It was like time stopped because they didn't move for the longest time. For the first time in a long time Gabriella felt, safe, comfortable, relaxed, and content all at the same time. She fully trusted Troy now,

"I trust you." She whispered.

Troy smiled and hugged her a bit tighter. Gabriella hugged him tighter too. Maybe this boy would be different. Maybe this would be the guys that helps her heal.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Gabriella meets Jack and Lucille how will she handle it? Find out in the next chapter. For updates and sneak peeks fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	4. Meeting the Parents

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The next day Gabriella couldn't wait to go to school and see Troy.

"Gabriella I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Dawn said.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time. Troy makes me happy. I can't explain it." Gabriella smiled.

"it's nice to see you trusting another person."

"Troy makes it easy. He's really sweet and gentle with me. When he touches me I don't flinch even when he asks first he's just...special."

"Good sweetie I'm glad to hear that."

"Mom, when can Troy come to our house?"

Dawn sighed "I'm sorry but he can't come here because he can't know where this place is."

"He wouldn't tell anyone." Gabriella said softly looking down.

"I know he wouldn't but he still can't come it's against the rules, plus I don't want anyone else here to feel uncomfortable with there being another man here. Some women still don't trust men and this is their home they need to feel safe. So I'm sorry"

"Troy wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I know baby. I've known Troy and his family for a long time but he just can't come here. I'm sorry."

Gabriella nodded. Kelsi came out dressed and ready for school.

"Are you two ready for school?" Dawn asked.

"I am." Gabriella answered.

"Me too." Kelsi nodded.

"All right let's go."

All three of them got into the car and headed to the school.

* * *

Once they got to the school Gabriella and Kelsi got out.

"Thanks for the ride mom." Gabriella said.

"You're welcome have a good day."

Dawn drove away as the girls went inside.

They both went to their locker.

"I'm really starting to like school." Gabriella said.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Hello Ladies." Troy said walking over to them.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, you. Can I give you a hug?"

She nodded. They shared a hug. They pulled away Troy looked at Kelsi. "Hey Kel."

"Hey Troy, how are you?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Good…normal."

Troy chuckled. "Well that's better than feeling bad."

Kelsi nodded. "Hey I am supposed to meet Ryan before class can you stay with Gabriella and help her get to class?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, I'll see you in class Gabriella."

Kelsi ran off.

"So, I told my mom about you and my dad and well…they want to meet you."

"You can't come over to my house. Dawn says so."

"I know, would you feel comfortable coming to my house?"

Gabriella looked down at her feet. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I know you just gained my trust and even that happen so fast so if you're not ready please tell me and I'll understand. I don't want to push you."

"I just…."

Gabriella sighed.

"Just what? Come on, please open up to me. Tell me the truth."

"I don't trust other people. It's harder with older men."

"If you're not comfortable you don't have to do it. It was just an offer."

"I want to Troy but I'm scared. I'm very shy towards people I don't know and even with people I do know I'm shy. I just…I'm nervous."

"Don't be. My parents understand you've had a rough past and they know you're shy. They still want to meet you and I'll be by your side the whole time. If it will make you feel more comfortable Kelsi can join us."

Gabriella didn't look up or say anything.

"Think about it, talk it over with Kelsi and your mom and let me know ok? No pressure, just whatever makes you comfortable."

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I want you to be comfortable. So just think about it and let me know ok. There is no pressure."

"Ok. Can I have another hug?"

"Of course you can, come here."

Troy hugged her close to him.

"I like your hugs." She whispered.

"I like your hugs too."

They pulled away and headed to class.

Homeroom went by fast and then was time for math class, while Troy had basketball practice. They promised to meet up at lunch.

* * *

Math class was going good, Gabriella was learning so much and enjoying it. Suddenly the door swung open slamming against the wall behind it making Gabriella jump and her heart race.

"Sorry I'm late, my nails were wet." A voice said.

"Mrs. Evens, since this is your first day back I will let you off easy but next time you're late you will get detention." Mr. Thomas said.

"K, whatever."

The person was a tall blond wearing a lot of pink and sparkles. She walked over and took the seat on the other side of Gabriella.

"That's Sharpay." Kelsi whispered to Gabriella. "Want to switch seats?"

Gabriella shook her head. She didn't want to be rude.

"All right now where were we? Ah yes, who would like to come up and solve the problem on the board?"

Kelsi raised her hand.

"Ok, come on up."

Kelsi went up to the board her back facing Gabriella.

Gabriella was following along making sure she did it right on her paper when Sharpay poked her arm. Gabriella flinched and let out a small whimper.

"I'm Sharpay. You're that new girl living with Kelsi right? Ella…something."

"Gabriella and yes I'm living with Kelsi."

Gabriella focused her attention to the board when Sharpay poked her again. Again Gabriella flinched and let lose a small whimper.

"What?"

"I'm Sharpay Evens, I'm sure you've heard of the Evans family were about the most richest family in town. I get everything I want."

"Good for you. Please stop talking. I'm trying to listen." Gabriella asked nicely.

"Oh it's nothing worth listening to. Look since you're new to this school I'll tell you how it goes. You stay away from the popular people. You do my homework for me and the way I say to do it. If it's not done and I don't get at least an A on it your will pay."

Gabriella gulped.

"Is that clear?"

"I don't believe is doing other people's homework. I could tutor you if you'd like."

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and brought it under the table and scratched her long sharp pink painted nail a cross her palm. Gabriella cried out in pain and pulled her hand away.

"Ms. Montez, Ms. Evens is there a problem?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Oh no problem, just making new friends. Right Gabriella?" Sharpay said glaring at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, then to the teacher, then to Kelsi and to her now bleeding hand. She shook her head and got up and ran from the class room. Kelsi looked at the teacher and he nodded. Kelsi ran from the class room after Gabriella. She found her in the bathroom washing her hand.

"Gabriella, what happen?" she asked.

Gabriella just cried.

"Gabriella, please tell me what happen? Did Sharpay do this to you?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella what can I do to help make this better?"

"I want to go home."

"I thought you said you were starting to like school."

Gabriella shook her head. "I want to go home. I want to go home."

"Ok, ok, shhh, shhh. Just calm down. Let's get your hand washed ok."

Kelsi helped her clean her cut hand and then dry it. Gabriella closed her hand into a fist and brought it up towards her chest as if trying to protect it. She was still crying.

"Come on let's get out of here."

Gabriella followed her out of the bathroom but Gabriella didn't want to go any further. She sunk down to her knees and cried.

"I want to go home."

Kelsi sighed. Maybe there was someone who could help her without he skipping school.

"Gabriella stay here I'll be right back."

Kelsi took off running down the halls. Gabriella stayed there crying. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped one arm around her legs. She wanted to go home. It was where she felt the safest…ok no that was a lie, she felt the safest in Troy's arms but Troy was popular and if Sharpay found out she was with him she'd do worse than just cut her hand. She felt the second safest at home.

Suddenly she saw Kelsi running back over with Troy. He ran over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, you, it's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. Why are you crying?"

Gabriella just shook her head.

"Please tell me. I'll help any way I can."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Kelsi told me you hurt you hand, can I see it?"

Gabriella shook her head. Troy sighed. Then he got an idea on how to help her.

"Can I hug you?"

She nodded. He pulled her into his arms. At first she didn't move any of her arms to hug back. She just enjoyed being in his arms. Then she felt him scratching her back again and softly start to sing. She started to feel safe again. She took the arm that was wrapped around her leg and wrapped it around Troy. As Troy's actions continued she moved to get more comfortable. She let her legs lay flat and brought the hand that was by her chest around Troy as well. Troy moved so he was sitting with his back to the wall and Gabriella was sitting in his lap across him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to rub her back and sing. Finally she calmed down.

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime. Can you tell me what happen?"

"Sharpay told me I had to do her homework for her and I told her no and she hurt my hand."

"Can I see it?"

Gabriella showed him the wound on her hand.

"It's not too bad. Can I give it a kiss, maybe stop the pain?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy placed a gentle kiss on her palm and Gabriella giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"That tickled." She giggled.

"Did it take away the pain?"

Gabriella nodded. "Good then my job here is done. Do you still want to go home?"

Gabriella shook her head. Troy smiled and they both stood up.

"Thanks for getting him Kelsi." Gabriella said.

"Anytime, are you sure you're ok?"

"I am now but…do we have to go back to math class?"

"No, let's just go to lunch. What else did Sharpay say?"

"Same thing Chad did."

"You're not allowed the popular kid?"

"Yes."

"Don't listen to her. I'll protect you."

Gabriella nodded. For the first time she actually believed him.

"Can I have one more hug before we go?" she asked shyly?

"Of course."

Troy opened his arms and she walked into him resting her chin on his shoulder holding him around the neck. Gabriella saw Sharpay walking to her locker. Sharpay saw her with Troy and glared at her. She ran her finger across her throat and walks away. Gabriella moves her arm around Troy's mid-section and buries her face into his chest. Troy doesn't even have to ask. He knows something spooked her. He turned his head and saw Sharpay. She saw him and smiled. He glared at her and turned back to Gabriella. He just held her around the shoulders protectively.

"I'm here. I got you. You're safe." He cooed softly.

Gabriella looked up at him worriedly.

"Don't worry about Sharpay. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you."

She nodded. He went to pull away but she whimpered. He gave a small smile and pulled her back into him. They walked to lunch like that, just holding each other close. Gabriella had never felt safer.

* * *

After school Gabriella went to talk to Dawn.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby anything."

"You know Troy's parents well right?"

"Yes, I've known them for a few years now why?"

"Are they nice?"

"Yes, they're very nice and kind, and gentle. Why are you so curious?"

"Troy invited me to his house and I was just wondering."

"Oh, I see. Well if you go I know you'll be very safe and very well taken care of. If you would feel more comfortable maybe Kelsi and I can come with you. It's up to you though, no pressure."

"I want to go but I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Gabriella shrugged. She didn't know what she was scared of, she just felt scared.

"It's scary meeting new people no matter what your background is. Lucille and Jack are nice people and I'm sure you'd really like them but if you aren't comfortable don't go."

"Do you think I should?"

"I think it would be nice for you meet them yes, I'm sure Troy's told you about his past?"

Gabriella nodded. "So I think maybe Lucille can help you . That's just me though. The choice is up to you and you need to be the one to make it."

Gabriella nodded again.

"Can I go up to the garden for a bit and think?"

"Sure sweetie, just be back before dark."

Gabriella nodded and left. Just like at the school there was a rooftop garden and Gabriella loved going up there to think and feel closer to her mom. She got up there and sighed.

"What should I do mommy? I trust Troy but how do I know I can trust his dad."

Gabriella sighed. It wasn't Troy's mother Gabriella was worried about it was his father. It was another male figure.

"I need a sign mommy, please tell me what to do."

She looked up at the sky and sighed. Just then she heard footsteps and turned to see another girl there. She was around sixteen with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Gabi." She greeted.

"Hey Crystal." Gabriella said.

Crystal had been at the shelter for around three years too. She lived with her mother and she and Gabriella were good friends.

"I heard you started public school. How's that?"

"It's ok, pretty much like it is on tv. There are bullies and groups you aren't allowed in."

"Wow, sound scary. Why do you stay?"

"Because I've learned that, it's not that bad as long as you have good friends by your side."

"So you've made new friends?"

"Only one. His name is Troy."

"His?"

"Yeah, it's weird but he's the only guy…the only person who has touched me and I haven't flinched. It's strange I've only known him a few days but I already trust him."

"Wow, so what's the problem?"

"How can you be sure there is one?"

Crystal laughed. "I've known you for three years now. I know the only time you come up here is when you have a lot on your mind that you need to think about. So come on spill."

Gabriella sighed. Crystal was one of those people who could read her like an open book.

"Troy invited me to meet his family…his father."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I just don't know if I'm ready to meet his father."

"What did Troy say when you told him?"

"He didn't say."

"You didn't tell him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Does he know about your past?"

Gabriella nodded.

"So he'll understand. I think you should just tell him. If you trust him the way you say you do then you need to trust him enough to tell him the truth."

Gabriella sighed she knew that was what she should do, yet she was more worried about what she would do.

"Look, Gabriella, if I was ever brave enough to trust another man, I'd go meet his parents."

"Why?"

"Because you can find out so much more about a person. You can see how well they raised him and more about what kind of person he is."

"You've got a point there."

"Look, if you really don't want to meet his father or have fears about it talk it over with Troy. Maybe the two of you can come up with something that will help you."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks Crystal."

"No problem. I'm just happy to see one of us is improving."

"Crystal you were hurt worse than I was. Your father….he was sexually abusive towards you. I was never hurt that bad. It's different for me…it's different for everyone because we all heal differently. You'll heal one day. It just takes time."

"Thanks Gabi."

They shared a hug, they both flinched and pulled back and laughed.

"Wow we really are lame aren't we?" Gabriella giggled.

"Very lame." Crystal giggled. "But hey, you never know. Maybe this Troy guy will help you overcome your fears and then you can help me."

Gabriella nodded. "Maybe."

"Well I should get going. I have to be home before dark."

"Me too. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked back to their rooms and went inside. Gabriella sometimes felt like Crystal was her mother in another form because whenever she asked her mother for answers Crystal would appear and give her the answers. Gabriella smiled as she went to sleep that night. If she could trust Troy's father maybe she could trust people again.

* * *

At school the next day, Gabriella was at her locker with Kelsi when Troy came over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey." Kelsi greeted.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like to talk to you about it more during free period at our special spot?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

Troy walked away and Gabriella let out a breath.

"Relax, Troy will understand. Just be honest with him." Kelsi told her.

Gabriella nodded. The two girls went to their class.

* * *

During free period Gabriella and Troy met at the garden. They both sat down on the beach.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"I've been thinking and I want to meet your mother it's just I'm worried about meeting your father."

"He isn't abusive Gabriella. He is the one who saved me and my mother from the abuse."

"I know and it's not because of the abuse it's…."

"What? Come on please tell me Gabriella."

"I don't do well with older men. I'm guessing he is around the same age my father is, maybe around the same height and stuff and I just…I'm scared of meeting him."

"Gabriella you've really already met my father though. He's the gym teacher here."

"It's not the same as knowing him on a personal level."

"Yeah but you've seen the way he is during gym. He isn't much different at home."

Gabriella shrugged.

"What if you met him first, then you decide if you want to come over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my dad has time off right now too. He normally just has lunch in his office. If you would like I can take you down there to meet him and then from there you can decide if you want to come home with us or not."

"Ok. I…I like that idea."

"Good come on."

Troy stood up and put his hand out. "May I hold your hand?"

Gabriella nodded. She took his hand and they walked back down the stairs and into gym office. Troy knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Gabriella whimpered and pulled back.

"It's ok. You can trust me."

"Can I trust him?"

"Yes."

Gabriella nodded. Troy opened the door and went inside.

"Dad, this is my new friend Gabriella, Gabriella this is my father Jack Bolton."

"Ah Ms. Montez I've heard some wonderful things about you from my son. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Gabriella answered back shyly.

"Did you two need something?"

"No, she just wanted to meet you first. She was a little nervous about it." Troy explained.

"That's understandable. Well Ms. Montez I can assure you I mean no harm. I do not believe in hitting anyone, no matter what the reason is. Hitting is wrong no matter who it is."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you Coach Bolton."

"I'm just being honest Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "If the offer still stands I'd like to come to your house for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack smiled.

"Are you driving home Dad, or are we taking the bus?" Troy asked.

"I can drive home. Come meet here after your last class."

They both nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

After school Gabriella was getting the last of her books from her locker.

"If you have any problems Gabriella just call ok." Kelsi said.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"How are you getting home?" Kelsi asked.

"Mom's going to pick me up. I called her earlier."

"Ok, I'll see you later tonight Gabriella." Kelsi said.

Kelsi left and Gabriella turned towards Troy.

"Everything is going to ok." He told her. "I promise."

Gabriella nodded. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Troy and Gabriella walked to the gym office. The door was open so they went inside.

"Hey dad. Gabriella and I are ready to leave."

"Great just let me shut everything down…"

Jack finished up her work and then stood up.

"All right. Let's go." Gabriella followed Troy and Jack to the car.

* * *

It didn't take long till they arrived at the Bolton home. Gabriella followed them inside.

"Mom? Are you home? " Troy called.

Lucille came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home boys." She greeted.

"Thanks, Mom I want you to meet Gabriella my new friend and Gabriella meet my mom Lucille Bolton."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said shyly.

"Nice to meet you as well. Troy has told me so much about you. I hope you're hungry."

Gabriella nodded.

"I hope you like pasta."

"I love pasta."

"Good. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Ok, Gabriella and I will be in my room doing homework."

"Ok."

Gabriella followed Troy to his room. She smiled as it was all basketball stuff.

"Nice room." She said.

"Thanks."

Gabriella sat down on his bed.

"You ok?" Troy asked.

She shrugged. "I'm getting there."

"Anything I can do?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I just need to get comfortable. I'll be ok."

"Well, let's get started on some homework then."

Gabriella nodded as they started homework. A few minutes later Troy groaned. "I hate math. It was so much easier before they added letters into it."

Gabriella giggled. "It can be confusing. Would you like some help?"

"I'd love some." He said.

She giggled and looked at his paper. "Which one?"

Troy pointed to a problem. Gabriella looked at it. "!4."

"What?" Troy asked.

"The answer is 14."

"How could you tell?"

"I just can."

"Kelsi is right you are a human calculator."

Gabriella blushed. "Think of each number and letter as a basketball game score, like if a hole in one is worth ten point and a touchdown is worth 4 points you add those two together, and you get x."

Troy started to laugh.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"A hole in one is golf and a touchdown is football."

Gabriella turned three shares redder. "Sorry."

"Don't be it was cute." He smiled. "I do understand what you mean though. Thanks."

She just smiled.

"So you don't know much about basketball?"

She shook her head. "My father and I were close growing up, he never taught me much about sports."

"It's ok, let's make a deal, if you can teach me math I'll teach you basketball. Deal?"

"Deal."

Gabriella giggled.

They continued to work on their homework until they were called to dinner. They both went into the bathroom to wash their hands. Troy noticed Gabriella bit her lips as he face changed to pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The soap and water burn my hand." She muttered.

She lifted her hand to him. He smiled and took it placing a gentle kiss on it again. She giggled.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded. They went into the kitchen and Troy sat down. Gabriella went over to Lucille.

"May I help bring anything to the table?"

"No, that's all right. You just go sit down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Gabriella sat next to Troy. She took her napkin and placed it on her lap. Lucille set the plates down and everyone started to eat.

"This is really good Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Thank you sweetie, but please call me Lucille."

"Pasta with tomato sauce is my favorite food."

"I'm glad. It's Troy's too."

Gabriella smiled.

"So Gabriella tell us a little bit about you."

"I'm sixteen, I go to school with Troy and I'm really good at math."

"That's an understatement. She is like a human calculator." Troy said,

Gabriella blushed.

"That's good. Maybe you can help Troy, he could use it."

"She already did help me. I might actually get an A on this next assignment." Troy said.

" Good, so you live with Dawn and Kelsi right?"

"Yeah. They took me in about three years ago."

"I heard you had a rough past. I'm really sorry. I know how you feel." Lucille said.

Gabriella gave a small smile. "Troy told me. I'm sorry. I'm glad you survived. I would never want Troy to feel what I do."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriella looked at Troy. "You didn't tell them?"

"I told them you had a rough past like ours and that your father hit you but nothing more. If you are ok with it I'll tell them about your mother."

"I'm ok with it."

Troy nodded and looked to his parents. "Gabriella witnessed as her father beat her mother to death."

"I saw the whole thing." Gabriella whispered looking at her food.

"Gabriella, sweetie I'm so sorry."

Gabriella just nodded. Troy rubbed her back. That was the one touch he knew she'd be ok with even if he didn't ask.

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you get away?" Jack asked.

Gabriella looked up at him. "I ran, my mother's last words to me were to get to the shelter and away from him, so I did. I ran and I ran through down pour rain thunder and lightning but I made it and I've been there ever since."

"That was very brave of you Gabriella. I hope you know that." Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded. "I know." Gabriella let out a shaky breath.

"Are we pushing too much Gabriella? Please tell us if we are."

"No, no, it's ok. It's just hard to talk about."

"Let's talk about something else. Do you know much about basketball?" Jack asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I know that a hole in one and a touchdown have nothing to do with it."

Troy laughed and Jack laughed with him.

"That's something."

Gabriella let out a shy small giggle. "I know nothing about basketball. My father didn't really care to teach me."

"Well Troy and I could teach you sometime."

"I'd like that."

Gabriella smiled. She was really enjoying herself and Troy could tell she was feeling comfortable.

* * *

After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back to Gabriella's room.

"I don't think I can eat ever again. I'm stuffed." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "Good to hear."

They both sat down on his bed.

"Troy…can I ask you something?"

"Anything, what's up?"

"You and I have been away from our abusive fathers for the same amount of time yet you seem more comfortable with touch and being around people, and aren't scared of sticking up for yourself."

"Everyone heals differently and at different times."

"I know but…what did you do? How did you get over?"

"My dad…Jack…he really helped me while my mom was in the coma."

"How?"

"He touched me."

Gabriella looked confused.

"He touched me with things that he knew wouldn't cause me pain and he touched me in a way that wouldn't hurt. It helped me to realize that not all touches cause harm and not every person wants to hurt me."

"What did he touch you with?"

Troy was quit for a moment before he got an idea. "Do you trust me to show you?"

She nodded.

"Hold your hand out palm face up."

Gabriella did as he said. Troy took his pointer finger and drew small circles on her palm. Gabriella giggled and pulled her hand back.

"Did that hurt?" Troy asked.

"No, it really tickles."

"OK, let me show you something else."

Gabriella gave him her hand back. He started to draw a circle with his finger again only this time on her wrist. She giggled again and pulled her hand back.

"I still don't get it Troy, all your doing is tickling me, and tickling doesn't hurt."

"Ah ha." Troy smiled.

"What?"

"When we were at the park the other day you said all touches hurt and all touches cause you pain. Right now you just said that there was type of touch that doesn't hurt. Do you get it now? By feeling other gentle touches you start to understand and realize that not all touches are bad."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she finally understood.

"Jack did just what I did to you. I told him the same thing. He just smiled at me. Without even realizing it we start to understand that touch doesn't always hurt."

"That's true. I never even realized it."

"See."

Gabriella smiled and put her hand back out to him. He smiled back and her and drew small circles on her palm again. She giggled pulling her hand back.

"I really like that. Troy…could you help me."

"You mean with touch?"

She nodded. "I want you to do for me what Coach Bolton did for you. I don't like being scared of touch all the time Troy. I don't like being scared of people. I want to move on from what happen and you're the only person I trust enough to do it."

"Gabriella I'll help you but I need you understand that it won't always be about tickling her hugging. It will get harder. I'll have to touch you with objects like belts or bats or something like that. Are you ready for that?"

Gabriella nodded. "I know it won't be easy Troy but I want to get over this. It's what my mom would want too."

Troy nodded "Ok, when your mom comes to get you we can talk to her about it."

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok."

Later on that evening Dawn came to pick up Gabriella and Troy mentioned to her and his parents about what they wanted to do. They all agreed to it. They'd start over the weekend. Gabriella was going to be dropped off in the morning and spend the day with Troy, then be picked up later than night. As Gabriella rode home that night she suddenly felt nervous, what if this didn't work? What is she freaked out and Troy didn't want to help her anymore. What if…what if it didn't work?

* * *

**A/N next chapter Gabriella and Troy start working her her healing. Will Gabriella be able to handle it? Will it even work? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	5. Cutie and Wildcat

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This chapter will have TONS of Troyella fluff so enjoy!**

* * *

That weekend Gabriella was in the car on her way to Troy's, she was nervous and scared. They arrived at the house.

"Would you like me to walk you in?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm all right."

Dawn nodded. Gabriella got out of the car and went up to the door. She knocked and turned to look back at Dawn. She gave a small smile. The door opened and Gabriella turned back to face them.

"Hey cutie." Troy greeted.

Gabriella blushed at the nickname. Troy waved at Dawn telling her Gabriella was safe and she could leave.

"Come inside." Troy said.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy went inside to his bedroom. Gabriella froze when she saw some objects on Troy's bed.

"Don't worry if you aren't comfortable we won't use any of them."

Gabriella just nodded.

"Hey, Gabriella look at me."

Gabriella looked at him.

"I don't want this to make you nervous around me. I'm still the same person I was a few days ago. You're just here to hang out." Troy took the object from the bed and put them in the draw of his desk.

"Sit down on my bed just relax. Get comfortable, you're safe here, with me."

Gabriella shook her head.

"You haven't said a word since you walked in, are you all right?"

"Can…Could I…"

"What, you can have anything you want."

Gabriella looked down at her feet. "Can I avaug…" she muttered.

"You've got to speak up cutie I can't hear you."

"Can I have a hug…first?"

"Of course come here."

Troy opened his arms. Gabriella walked right into him and buried her face in the crook his neck wrapping her arms around his neck clinging to his shirt. Troy gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. He lifted her legs and held her bridal style gently swaying side to side rocking her.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Cutie?"

"Spin me." She muttered.

Troy chuckled. "Ok, hold on tight."

Troy started to spin Gabriella around and she instantly burst into giggles. Troy spun her once more and stopped.

"One more time." She begged.

Troy laughed and spun her around. Gabriella laughed. Once he stopped he set her down on the bed. He sat down in front of her.

"I'm ready Troy." She said.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

She nodded.

"Ok, give me your hand."

Gabriella put her hand back out. Troy gently took it in his. Suddenly Gabriella curled her fingers in as if protecting her palm.

"Shhhh, easy sweetie. It's ok." Troy cooed gently rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

"Will you tickle me again?"

"Of course, we can start with the tickle touch."

Gabriella uncurled her fingers.

Troy gently drew some circles on her palm and Gabriella giggled.

Troy added one more finger but continued to draw circles.

"Hey," Gabriella giggled. "The more fingers you use the more it tickles."

Troy laughed. "Yep, and it doesn't hurt does it?"

"No."

Troy stopped and turned Gabriella's hand over so her palm was face down.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't worry this won't hurt."

Troy gently rubbed his finger over the back of her hand.

"That doesn't hurt either." Gabriella said.

"That's right."

Troy uncurled the rest of his fingers and went to rub his hand over hers. Gabriella gasped and pulled her hand back. "Stop." She said quickly. "Please don't hit me."

"No one is going to hurt you. It's ok."

"Every time my dad raised his hand it was to hit me. Every time anyone raised their hand it was to hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"You're…you're not?"

"No, I'm just going to rub my hand over yours, like I do to your back."

Gabriella nodded and slowly gave him back her hand. Troy rubbed his hand over hers.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

She nodded. Troy stopped.

"That felt good. It didn't hurt."

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you. You want to take a break?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry I pulled away from you."

"It's ok. I told you this was going to be hard. I'd be surprised if you 'didn't' pull away from me."

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because you're trying to help me but I pull away."

"It's a natural reaction you can't help it. That's why I'm working with you so it doesn't become a natural reaction. It's going to take some time. It's only your first day, give yourself a break. When Jack and I first started to do this I got so scared I curled into a ball in the corner hiding from him."

"Really?"

Troy nodded. "I was so deathly afraid of any kind of touch that the second Jack went to touch me I flipped out."

"I feel a little better now. Thanks for telling me."

Troy smiled. "Anytime Cutie."

Gabriella blushed and felt those butterflies tickle her stomach again. "Cutie?" she asked.

"Yeah….if you don't like it…"

"No, no, no I like it. No one has ever given me a nickname before, my mother was the only one."

"What did she call you?"

"Brie Bear."

"I was her special cuddly Brie Bear. After my dad would hit her, she'd cuddle me like a teddy bear so she called me Brie Bear."

Troy smiled. "That's cute I like it."

"I don't like anyone else calling me that. It was her special name for me. "You can call me Brie, just not Brie Bear."

"I won't call you anything you don't like."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. It actually felt good talking about her mother. Normally it hurt her and she always broke out hysterical. "I like cutie, that can be your special nickname for me if you want."

Troy nodded and smiled. "I'd like that…Cutie."

Gabriella giggled and blushed.

"Well it's only fair that you give me a nick name now too." Troy said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just not Troysie, anything but that."

Gabriella laughed. "I like Troysie it's cute."

"No, I hate that name."

"Ok, ok, um….Wildcat."

"Wildcat?"

Gabriella nodded. "Isn't that the name of your basketball team?"

"Yeah it is. I like it."

"I'm glad Wildcat."

They both just laughed.

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, give me back your hand, Cutie."

Gabriella gave him her hand and giggled. Troy rubbed his hand over hers again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because it helps you lean something very important. Can you figure out what that is?"

Gabriella thought for a moment. Then it hit her. "It's the person controlling the hand that hurt me, not the hand its self."

Troy smiled. "That's right, see you're doing great."

"You're not going to rub your feet on me are you?" Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed. "No, I think you get the idea without me having to do that. I could give you a foot rub though if you want."

"What's that?"

Troy's eyes went wide. "You've never had a foot rub before?"

"No…"

"Give me your foot I'll show you."

Gabriella lifted her foot up and put it in Troy's lap.

"Do your feet hurt at all?"

"No…are they supposed to?"

"No, I'm just asking."

Troy gently started to massage Gabriella's feet. Gabriella moaned and then blushed. Troy laughed. "It's ok. Everyone does that. Does this feel good?"

Gabriella nodded. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Troy smirked. "What about this?" he tickled the bottom of her foot. Gabriella squealed and jerked her foot away. Her head shot up as her eyes snapped open.

"No tickling!" she whined.

Troy laughed. "Sorry I couldn't help it."

Gabriella crossed her legs and looked back at Troy. "What's next?"

"Well…if you're ready we can try something a little harder."

"Like what?"

"Like touching in other places like your arm, or face."

Gabriella bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"If you aren't ready just say so. There is no pressure." Troy told her.

She shook her head "I'm not ready."

"Ok that's fair, what about touching your hand with different objects?"

"What kind of objects?"

"Soft ones, like a feather or paint brush, or something."

"On my hand?"

"Of course."

Gabriella thought about it for a second and nodded. "O-ok…I guess we can try that."

"If you aren't 100% sure we can do something else. Just say the word."

Gabriella bit her lower lip again. "Can we try it and then stop if I don't like it?"

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok then. I'm ready."

Troy went over to his desk and grabbed a feather. He went and sat back down on his bed.

"Give me your hand."

Gabriella gave him her hand. He held it gently and made small strokes on her palm with the feather. Gabriella giggled.

"You're always tickling me."

Troy smiled and stopped. "That's the point, teaching you different types of touch so you can learn and understand that not all touches are harmful."

"Like tickling and hugging?"

Troy nodded. "Yep, just like that."

Gabriella smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Are you going to do it again?"

"Do you want me to?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy gently stroked the feather on her palm again making her break out into giggles.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Gabriella jumped startled.

"It's ok Cutie. Come in." Troy said as he stopped tickling Gabriella's hand.

Jack walked in. "Sorry to disturb you two but I was just wondering if you were hungry? I'm going to make some eggs if you'd like some."

"Yes, please Coach Bolton." Gabriella answered.

"Ok, Troy?"

"Yes please, Thanks Dad."

"OK, I'll let you two know when they're ready."

They both nodded and Jack left.

"Troy?"

"Yeah cutie?"

"Why…why did my dad….why did he hit me?"

Troy sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know why my father hurt me. That's just something we will never understand. The one thing I am sure of it that it's not our fault. We are not the reason our father's hit us. It is not our fault."

"What about our mommy's why did they hurt them? When they got married they promised to always love them and take care of them. You don't hit the people you love Troy."

"I know, Cutie. I wish I had all the answers but I don't."

"It's all my fault." Gabriella said as her voice cracked, tears filling her eyes.

"What, no, Gabriella this isn't your fault. You getting hit wasn't your fault."

"My mommy getting hit was all my fault. She took the hits that were meant for me. She took beatings that for meant for me she…she took…" Gabriella trialed off and softly started to cry.

"Oh Brie, please don't cry. It's ok." Troy said. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently as she cried into him.

"It's my fault Troy. It's all my fault that she is dead."

"No, that's not true." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Yes it is! That beating she got right before she died was supposed to be mine. My father was going to beat me but my mom took it for me. I'm supposed to be the one dead right now. My mom should be alive. She died protecting me it's all my fault!"

"Shhhh it's all right. It's all right Cutie." Troy said.

He knew the death of her mother was still a sore subject but he never knew she felt so much guilt towards it. He had no idea she actually blamed herself for it. Gabriella cried into him and Troy held her comforting her anyway he could. He softly started to sing as he gently scratched her back. Gabriella slowly started to calm down. She sniffed and looked back up at Troy. "No one knows that. No one knows what happen the night my mom died. You're the only one I've told."

"I'll make sure it stays that way. Thank you for trusting me." Troy said as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He smiled when she leaned into his touch.

"You're my best friend Wildcat." She whispered.

"You're my best friend too Cutie." He said giving her a small smile.

Just then there was another knock at the door. Gabriella jumped again. Troy gave a small smile.

"It's ok Cutie. Come in dad."

Jack walked back in. "The eggs are ready."

"Ok, we will be right there."

Jack left the room.

"My dad makes the best eggs, he adds a little bit of cheese and some ham. It's really good."

"Let's go eat then."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Thank you for cooking Coach Bolton." Gabriella said.

"It's my pleasure Gabriella. Is everything going ok, with you and Troy?"

Gabriella nodded. "Troy is really helping me. He's really nice and gentle with me. He makes me feel safe."

"I'm doing like you did for me." Troy explained.

"Good I'm glad Troy is able to help you."

Gabriella smiled.

"Gabriella really likes the tickle touches." Troy chuckled.

Gabriella blushed. "I like the hugging too."

Jack smiled. "Hugging was Troy's favorite too."

"It's not just hugging, Troy hold me. He makes me feel safe." Gabriella said.

Jack and Troy just smiled.

"And Troy spins me around in a circle and that's fun too."

"Gabriella is really starting to learn that…"

"No, Troy let me do it." Gabriella whined.

Troy laughed, "Ok you do it."

"I've learned that not all touches hurt and that there are touches out that that can actually feel good."

Jack smiled. "That's right, I'm proud of you Gabriella."

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me come here."

"Of course. You know Gabriella, it wasn't always work with Troy. We had some fun too."

"Yeah, he taught me to play basketball. You want to play a quick round after we eat?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I really like that."

"Good." Troy smiled.

"Hey, where is Lucille?" Gabriella asked.

"She went out with some friends. She should be home a little later."

Gabriella nodded and continued her eggs. "Troy was right. These are really good eggs Coach Bolton."

"Thank you Gabriella. It's an old Bolton family secret recipe."

"My mom used to make the best brownies." Gabriella bit her lower lip.

Troy noticed she did it whenever she was nervous or un sure about something.

"Everyone loved her brownies, she always made them for the sick kids at the hospital or the orphans. Everyone loved her." Gabriella took a deep shaky breath.

"Shhhh," Troy soothed. "It's all right sweetie." He rubbed her back hoping to soothe her.

"Sorry….just not used to talking about her a lot." Gabriella muttered.

"Don't ever be sorry, for talking about your mother Gabriella. There is nothing to be sorry for." Jack said.

"It makes me sad."

"Why?"

Gabriella looked down at her food.

"It's not your fault Gabriella. I don't know the whole story but I know your mother's death is not your fault."

"How did you….?"

"Troy blamed himself for months while his mother was in the coma."

Gabriella just stayed silent staring at her food.

"Most of beatings she got were her protecting Troy. The night she was attacked was supposed to be Troy's beating but Lucille took it for Troy." Jack explained.

Gabriella's head shot up and she looked at Troy. He just nodded. "I tried to stop my mom but it's what they do Cutie. Our mothers wanted to protect us and so they did whatever they had to do. Sometimes they have to risk their own lives Both our mothers did that, it's just what mother's do. That doesn't make it our faults, it doesn't make it their faults. It's your fathers fault Brie. He's the one who threw all those punches not you."

Gabriella sniffed as her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head. "It's all my fault. I…I should have…"

"Gabriella Listen to me, your mother's death was not your fault. You had no control over the situation."

"I want a hug!"

"Oh Brie came here sweetie." Troy said.

Gabriella fell into his arms burring her face in the crook of his neck clinging to him and crying to him. Troy rubbed her back.

After a few minutes Gabriella pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for grieving Gabriella." Troy told her.

"Hey, let's head out into the backyard and play some basketball." Jack said changing the subject.

* * *

Gabriella nodded as she wiped her eyes. She and the guys went outside.

"Ok, Gabriella the point of the game is to get the ball through the hoop ok?" Jack asked.

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella?"

Jack turned to look at her. She was staring at the tree house. Troy chuckled.

"My dad and I built it when I was little."

Gabriella didn't respond she just stared. Then Troy remembered why. He smiled.

"Would you like to go up?" he asked.

She nodded. Troy took her hand and led her over to the steps. He nodded his head toward the steps and said "After you."

She smiled and started to climb up. He followed right behind her.

"Another top secret hide out?" Gabriella asked.

"Sort of. It's a hideout but it's not a secret…well to girls it is."

Gabriella looked confused.

"When I was younger I went through a phase and I didn't want any girls up here. So I made this big sign that said no girs allowed."

"Girs?"

"Yeah I wasn't the best speller."

Gabriella giggled.

"You're the second girl I've ever had up here."

"Was the first your girlfriend?"

"No, it was my mom…I don't have a girlfriend. The only reason my mom came up was to get me to come down. So it's a hide out but not a secret."

"I love it up here. I love being so close to the sky….so close to my mommy."

Troy smiled.

"My mom always told me that when people die, they go above the clouds to Heaven and turn into angels and watch over us."

"My mom told me the same thing."

"I believe my mom is up there watching over me as an angel."

"I believe so too. You know…she'd be very proud of you."

"I know and that's why I'm doing it. I know it what she could have wanted for me."

Troy nodded. Then Gabriella saw something and ran over to it.

"Is this a pirate wheel?" she asked.

"No…" Troy answered sort of embarrassed.

Gabriella laughed and ran to a little robot on the floor. She picked it up.

"I haven't played with Robo Bob since the third grade." Troy said.

Gabriella started to move his arms and legs up and down. "I am Robo Bob, I am Robo Bob." She said.

"Don't break him, Don't break him." Troy said quickly grabbed the toy from her.

Gabriella went back over to the pirate wheel. She covered one eye with her hand and started to sing.

"A pirate's life is the life for me yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."

Troy burst into hysterical laughter. Gabriella giggled and blushed. Troy was really starting to notice just how comfortable she got when she was closer to her mom. He had never see her this playful before. He really liked it.

"Sorry, that's all I know." She giggled.

"That's ok. I don't mind."

He didn't want to say anything about her change in behavior, in fear of her stopping.

"You ready to go back down and play some basketball?"

Gabriella nodded. Maybe trusting Troy and Jack wouldn't be so hard after all. Maybe this would actually work. Maybe…just maybe she could heal.

* * *

**A/N next chapter the work continues and you finally get to find out about Kelsi's past. Who will be there for her when her world comes crashing down? Ryelsi fans are really going to enjoy the next chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here:**.com/Hopelessromanticgurl


	6. The Father's Return

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Troy and Gabriella eventually got down from the tree house and went back to Jack. The taught her how to play basketball then played a few games.

"Bolton has the ball he passes it to his partner." Troy called as he passed the ball to Gabriella. "She runs towards the hoop dodging Jack. She shoots and…." Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist and lifted her up allowing her shoot the ball into the hoop and win the game. He spun her around making her giggle.

"Yes! We did it cutie, we won!" he cheered.

"I did it. I played basketball." Gabriella giggled.

"You did good for your first time." Jack said.

"Thanks for teaching me. It was fun."

"Is anyone else other than me hungry?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded.

"Didn't we just eat?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah that was almost seven hours ago."

"Wow, time just flew by."

'Yep, you two can hang out, out here if you want. I'll go make some dinner…."

Just then the phone rang inside.

"…And get the phone."

Jack rushed inside and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?...Whoa, whoa, slow down Dawn, what?... "HE WHAT!"

* * *

Back outside Gabriella and Troy were just fooling around. Gabriella was running around with the ball as Troy playfully chased after her.

"That's traveling, that's really bad traveling." Troy called after her.

He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around making her laugh. The ball dropped from her hands as Troy set her back down on her feet. Gabriella giggled.

"That was fun."

Troy laughed. "I'm glad."

Just then Jack came out carrying the phone.

"Gabriella it's Dawn, she needs to speak with you."

Gabriella took the phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriella, how are you? Are you having fun?"

"Yes, lots of fun."

"Good. Look um….I'm having some car trouble and I won't be able to pick you up till tomorrow. Would you be ok sleeping over? I've asked Jack he said it was fine but I want you to be comfortable with it. If you're not I can find a way for you to get home."

"Sleepover sounds like fun…can I still spend the day with Troy tomorrow."

"Sure, you can stay there as long as you'd like. The car should be fixed by then."

"Ok, Yeah I like Troy, I feel comfortable enough to sleep over."

"Ok then. Call me in the morning all right?"

"Ok love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie. Call me if you have any problems."

"Ok bye."

Gabriella hung up. "I'm sleeping over." She said.

"Awesome!" Troy said.

Just then the phone rang again. Gabriella handed it to Jack. Then she turned to Troy. "Can we go back up to the tree house?"

Troy nodded. Gabriella ran over and climbed back up. He turned to his father. He sighed and hung up.

"That was your mother. She's have car problems I need to go pick her up. Look I'd feel better if you and Gabriella came inside."

"Why?"

"Dawn wasn't honest before when she told Gabriella why she was sleeping over."

"So why is she really?"

"Kelsi's father escaped from jail and is after both her and Dawn. Dawn can't leave the shelter in fear of him finding them. She also warned me that he might come here looking for her. If she does, Dawn said the way he acts towards younger women is enough to send Gabriella right back into her shell."

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "I know Gabriella loves being outside and up in the tree house but I'd feel safer if you went inside."

Troy nodded. He could understand his dad's fear. He didn't want Gabriella going back into her shell anymore than he did.

"It's just until I come back with your mother."

Troy sighed. He looked behind him. Gabriella looked so happy. Then he noticed the sun was setting. Maybe that would help convince her to come inside. Before he could go over. Gabriella climbed down and went over to them.

"Can we go inside?" she asked.

"Sure, baby girl. Is everything all right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I just want to go inside."

"Ok."

The three of them went side. Jack closed and locked the back door and closed the blinds.

"All right, now I need to run out for a bit. I'll be back." Jack said.

Gabriella nodded and he left.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said as her voice cracked.

"Gabriella what happen?"

"I'm fine…" only this time it was a whimper.

Gabriella started to breathe harder "I'm fine."

"No, Gabriella you're shaking what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Hey, come here."

Troy pulled her into his arms hugging her close. "Whatever it is, Brie, you're safe. It's ok. Everything is ok." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"I'm fine."

"You're ok Cutie, nothing and no one is going to hurt you."

What had gotten her so spooked? Did she hear the conversation he had with his dad? Did she know about Kelsi's father?

"What has you so spooked?"

"I'm fine."

"Shhhh that's right, you are fine. You're safe. You don't have to be scared. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you."

"I don't like the dark Troy. That's when all the bad men come out."

"Hey, there are no bad men coming to get you I promise."

"My dad was never caught Troy. He is still out there looking for me. He's after me."

"He isn't going to get you. I promise you. You're safe." Troy gently started to scratch her back.

Gabriella sighed in contentment. "Troy you make me feel so safe. Thank you."

"Anytime cutie. Anytime."

* * *

A few hours before with Ryan and Kelsi, since Gabriella was spending the day with Troy Kelsi wanted to spend the day with Ryan. They were in the music room at Ryan's house just messing around with some lyrics and making up silly songs and laughing.

"Ok, ok do another." Kelsi laughed.

"I just did the last one. It's your turn." Ryan laughed with her.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just make up some random noise."

"No, I'll sound stupid."

"That's the point."

Kelsi shook her head .

"Come on, just do something like this…"

Ryan stuck out his tongue and wiggled it making weird noises. Kelsi burst into giggles.

"That's gross Ryan stop it!" she squealed.

Ryan continued leaning closer and closer. Kelsi leaned further back till finally Ryan had her pinned under him.

"Hmm," Ryan smirked. "This could be fun. Especially because I know…" Ryan leaned down and whispered in her ear "Just how ticklish you are."

"Ryan no!" Kelsi squealed.

Ryan started to tickle her and she burst into giggles squirming to get away.

"Ryan stop it!" she screeched.

"Nope, say 'Ryan Evans in the hottest man alive' and I'll think about it."

"Please! Ryan!" Kelsi squealed.

"Say it!"

"No!"

Ryan continued to tickle her sides. Kelsi giggled and squirmed.

"Say it or I'm going to go after your weakest spot."

"No not my tummy!"

"Then say it!"

"Ok! Ok!"

Ryan stopped. Kelsi panted and got her breath back. Then she said "Ryan Evans in the hottest man alive"

Ryan sat up and let her go. Suddenly Kelsi grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. The she jumped from the couch and ran out the front door. Ryan got up and ran after her.

"Get back here!" Ryan called as Kelsi ran from him.

"Not a chance slowpoke." Kelsi laughed.

Finally Ryan caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Caught you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I could tickle you till you stop breathing."

"No!" Kelsi squealed trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Or…I could do this."

Ryan turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. Kelsi was shocked for a second but then kissed back. They both pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do for a long time now." Ryan said.

"Me 2." Kelsi giggled.

"So I guess just leaves me with one more question. Kelsi will you be my girlfriend."

Kelsi was going to answer when a voice answered for her.

"She can't be your girlfriend she is already mine."

Kelsi gasped. "No!"

Ryan and Kelsi turned and saw Kelsi's abusive father standing there smirking.

"Hello there." He said.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kelsi screamed.

"I'm not going to do anything now. Just know that I'm back and I will get you back one way or another. No matter who I have to kill. I believe your mother is alone right now isn't she? Alone and unprotected?"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Her father smirked and walked away. Kelsi started shaking and small whimpers escaped her lips. Ryan turned to look at her.

"It's going to be ok."

"Ry-Ry-Ryan he's…he's back." Kelsi stuttered.

"It's ok. Come on let's go inside and call your mother."

Kelsi nodded and they went inside. Ryan grabbed the phone and called Dawn. When he got off he turned to his still shaking girlfriend.

"It's ok Kel. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"He'll …he'll hurt me again. He'll get me!"

"No he won't I promise."

Kelsi wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want to be touched again." She whispered.

Ryan's heart broke. He pulled her into his arms and hugged. Kelsi's father had not only physically and mentally abused but sexually as well.

"Ryan I'm scared."

"Don't be. I promise everything will be all right."

"No one is ever going to touch you like that again I promise."

Kelsi just started to cry.

* * *

After a little bit Dawn showed up.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Mom he's back. He's back and he threatened you." Kelsi cried.

"I'm all right baby girl. I'm all right." Dawn said hugging her close.

"I've already called the cops. Everyone is looking for him."

"That's great but Kelsi and I need to get out of here. Gabriella is safe at Troy's for the night. We need to get back to the shelter." Dawn said.

"I understand."

* * *

Dawn and Kelsi rushed out and back to the shelter. Once they were back in their room Kelsi cried.

"What are we going to do mom? What are we going to do!"

"I promise you Kelsi he is never going to touch another hair on your head as long as you live. I will make sure he never hurts you again."

"What if he hurts you?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if it means keeping you safe."

"NO!" Kelsi screamed. "What will happen to Gabriella and I?"

"You will both still live here. Just with another one of the mothers."

"NO! MOM!"

"Baby shhh, that's the worst case. If we're lucky it won't come to that."

"What if we're not lucky?"

"I promise I'm not going to leave you Kelsi. I will not leave you or Gabriella."

Kelsi sniffed and nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby. Don't worry we're safe here. Your dad can't find us here."

"I'm scared mom."

"I know you are baby but don't be. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

* * *

Later on that evening back at the Bolton's, Lucille had given Gabriella some spare clothes wear for the night. They allowed her to use their guest room. Gabriella didn't want to sleep alone but she didn't want the Bolton's to think she was clingy or anything. It would be the first time she slept alone in three years. She, Dawn and Kelsi always shared a room at the shelter, it was like a big hotel room so they all had their own bed but were all in the same room. Troy stayed with Gabriella and even helped her fall sleep by scratching her back and gently singing to her.

During the night Gabriella was awoken by a loud BOOM! She shot up in bed with a gasp. She looked outside and saw it was raining, thundering and lighting. She hated thunder storms. They reminded her too much of her mother's death and running to the shelter all scared and alone. She looked around and realized she was alone a feeling she hated more than anything…even more than a man's touch. Gabriella started to cry. She was so frightened by the thunder that she fell off the bed and landed with a thump.

Lucille and Jack heard the noise and woke up.

"What was that?" Lucille asked Jack.

"I don't know." Jack answered.

Then they heard a loud scream. They both jumped out of bed and ran to the guest room throwing on the lights. They were shocked at what they saw. Gabriella was curled up into a ball in the corner rocking back and forth her face down as her hands covered her ears, her eyes squeezed shut. Every time thunder hit Gabriella screamed. Lucille ran to her.

"Shhh sweetie. Shhhhh it's ok."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME NO!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabriella, it's Lucille it's all right."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Lucille turned to Jack, "Get Troy."

Before Jack could move Troy came running in. He went right over to her. He gently started to rub her back. She flinched and whimpered at first but slowly started to calm down. She looked up and uncovered her ears opening her eyes.

"Troy?" she whimpered.

Thunder hit and lighting struck and Gabriella whimpered squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears again burring her face in his knees.

"Hey, hey, hey, It's all right. It's all right my Cutie." Troy gently removed her hands from her ears making her look up at him, opening her eyes. "You're safe." Thunder hit again and Gabriella tried to recover her ears and when she couldn't she whimpered. "Come here." Troy said gently pulling her into him. Gabriella buried her face in the crook of his neck clinging to his shirt. Troy rubbed her back.

"There we go. That's better." He cooed gently.

Thunder hit again making Gabriella cry out.

"Awww Brie, I know it's loud huh?"

She nodded.

"Come here. I have an idea."

He took her out into the living room and sat down on the couch keeping Gabriella close. He turned on the tv and turned the sound high up to drowned out the sound of the rain. That seemed to calm Gabriella down.

"See there we go. Is that better?"

She nodded.

Just then the phone rang and Gabriella jumped and got so scared she started to cry again.

"Shhh it's ok baby girl. It's ok." Troy soothed. "It's just the phone I promise."

Jack grabbed it.

"Hello?..." He chuckled. "How did you guess?...She is…" Jack looked at Troy and smiled as Gabriella was calming down. Troy soothed her. "She's calming down. Troy was able to help her….Yes she is fine now….Hold on I'll see."

Jack walked over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella, Dawn is on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?"

Gabriella shook her head. Jack nodded and walked away.

"She's not talking to anyone at the moment….all right I'll tell her….bye."

Jack hung up. He went back over to Troy. "How is she?"

"Calming down." Troy answered gently running his fingers through Gabriella's hair as she sniffed, taking small gasps of air.

"Gabriella, Dawn said that if you want to go home she is willing to come pick you up."

Gabriella shook her head and finally spoke. "I want Troy."

Jack smiled. "Ok. That's fine."

"You and mom can go back to bed. I can handle this." Troy said.

"All right, wake us if you need anything."

Jack and Lucille left the room.

"Would you be all right if we went into my room?" Troy asked.

"Can we bring the tv?"

Troy laughed. "No, but I've got something better than the tv."

Gabriella nodded, trusting him. Troy lifted her back up and went into his room. He laid Gabriella down and gently rolled her onto her stomach. He got onto the other side of her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded.

Troy put his hand up the back of her shirt and gently scratched her back. Her whole body relaxed instantly. Troy softly started to sing.

"Much better than tv." She muttered.

Troy chuckled but continued to sing. Feeling safe, Gabriella finally fell asleep. Troy gave her a small kiss on the head and fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes, she blushed and smiled when she saw Troy staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." He said.

She blushed harder. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I'm just glad I could help you."

"You're the only person who has ever been able to get me calmed down during a storm like that. Normally I just cry myself back to sleep."

"Not anymore. Whenever you get scared just come find me."

"What if I'm home?"

"Call me. I'll sing to you over the phone."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Gabriella smiled. "Can we play some more basketball today?"

"Sure, we've got some work to do today too."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"More touches with the feather. Is that ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "The feather tickles."

Troy smiled. "Do you want to play basketball first?"

Gabriella nodded. "All right, let's get some breakfast, shower and we can play for a bit."

"Ok."

They both got up and went into the kitchen. They found a note from Jack and Lucille saying they were out. After a quick breakfast and a shower they both went out back to play. Gabriella had gotten better. Everything was going great and Gabriella was really enjoying herself. Until…she heard a spine chilling voice behind her.

"Hello Gabriella."

She gasped and turned around her heart raced as she turned deathly pale. Her whole body started to shake.

"Da-Dad?"

* * *

**A/N next chapter Gabriella goes back into her shell can Troy help her overcome it? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: **.com/Hopelessromanticgurl


	7. Working Together

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

Everything was going great and Gabriella was really enjoying herself. Until…she heard a spine chilling voice behind her.

"Hello Gabriella."

She gasped and turned around her heart raced as she turned deathly pale. Her whole body started to shake.

"Da-Dad?"

* * *

**NOW:**

"Hello there Brie Bear."

"Don't….Don't call me…me that." Gabriella stuttered.

"Why not Brie Bear? Your mother used to call you that. How is she by the way?"

"Sto-Stop!"

"Why?"

Gabriella started panting, suddenly feeling breathless. Troy knew he had to step in. He stepped in front of Gabriella blocking her from view.

"You better get off my property now."

"Or what? What are you going to do about it kid?"

Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 3 number before putting it to his ear.

"Yes, a strange man is on my property and scaring myself as well as a good friend of mine. He won't leave….Yes Sir. Thank you."

Troy hung up. "The police are on their way."

"You just made a bad move kid."

He ran off. Troy turned to Gabriella. By her behavior he was sure she was having a panic attack. She was shaking, gasping for air as she cried hysterically.

"Gabriella, it's ok sweetie he's gone."

"He's going to get me. He's going to get me." Gabriella cried.

"No, no baby he won't. Let's go inside." Troy said gently.

Gabriella didn't move. Troy sighed.

"Can I carry you inside Brie? He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to be carried. I want hugs." She whimpered.

Troy pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. She clung to him as tight as she could.

"I've got you. You're safe." Troy told her.

Gabriella made no response. Troy sighed. He had to get her calm down. She was still having a panic attack. He felt Gabriella trying to lift her legs up so he grabbed them and helped her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she buried her face in his shoulder. He walked inside and went right into the kitchen. He set Gabriella down on the counter but kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. He grabbed the phone and called his father and told him what happen. Jack said he'd come home and they hung up. Troy looked at Gabriella. Her face was bright red as she continued to gasp for breath. Troy gently took her face in his hands.

"Look at me cutie look at me." He said quickly.

Gabriella's eyes caught his.

"You need to calm down and try and take some deep breaths. Everything is ok. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you all right. Shhhh, just calm down. Inhale, exhale." Troy soothed.

Gabriella took a deep and let it out.

"Good girl, do that again."

Gabriella took another deep breath and let it out. She continued until she was breathing normally again.

"My dad and mom are on their way home. Everything will be ok."

"Take me home Troy please. I want to go home." She whimpered.

Troy's heart broke. Just then the door opened. Gabriella screamed. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Shhhhhhh Brie, it's all right. It's only my parents." Troy soothed. He took Gabriella back into his arms and walked out.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"She wants to go home." Troy said.

"I spoke to Dawn, she is on her way here to get Gabriella. Until then just try and make her feel safe and comfortable."

Troy nodded. "Do you think this has anything to do with Kelsi's father returning too?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

Troy sighed. He was going to sit down on the couch, when he got another idea. He turned and went out back. He stood in front of the treehouse.

"Do you want to go up to the tree house pretty girl?" he cooed softly.

Gabriella shook her head. "I want to go home."

"Your mom is on her way here. As soon as she gets here you can go home. Until then, do you want to go up to the tree house."

Gabriella nodded but then shook her head. "I don't want you to let me go."

"Hold onto me super tight." He said.

She did as he said. "Are you ready?" She nodded. He slowly removed his arms. Gabriella could hang onto him without him holding her. He started to climb up the latter to the tree house. Once he reached the top. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"There was go."

"Monkey man." She muttered.

He chuckled. "No, I'm a wildcat."

He went further inside and sat down on the couch. Gabriella started to feel safe again. She sighed in contentment.

"Feel better?" Troy asked.

"Much. Thank you."

"You're welcome Brie."

"Troy why is my dad back? What does he want from me?"

"I don't know but I promise he isn't going to lay a hand on you, unless he wants a black eye."

Gabriella shook her head. "He doesn't scare easily Troy."

"Don't worry I promise you everything will be all right."

Gabriella sighed. She'd believe that when her father finally got what he deserved. Just then jack called up to them, "Troy, Gabriella, Dawn is here."

"Ok Dad!"

Troy stood up but Gabriella whimpered and clung to him.

"Hey," Troy said softly. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"I want you and I want Dawn."

"Cutie, you know I can't go home with you. It's against the rules."

"I know but I don't want to leave you."

"Oh cutie."

Troy hugged her close. "Come on let's go inside and see what we can do."

Both Gabriella and Troy climbed down and went back inside. To their surprise Kelsi and Ryan were there too. Gabriella knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"You're father isn't the only one who has returned." Kelsi said.

Gabriella gasped. "Your dad too?"

Kelsi nodded.

"Do you think they're working together?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"If they are you two aren't the only ones in danger." Jack said.

"Why, who else?" Kelsi asked.

"Your mother, my guess is your father doesn't just want you, he wants both you and your mother, and Gabriella's father wants her so they best way to capture three girls is to work together and team up against them."

"NO! He isn't going to touch her! He's NOT!" Gabriella screamed.

She already lost one mother, she wasn't going to let her father take away her other.

"Shhhh, Brie." Troy soothed.

"He…he can't hurt you." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm perfectly safe. We all are as long as we stay at the shelter."

"Wait like under house arrest?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes, until those monsters are found neither of you are leaving the shelter."

"What about Ryan?"

"He is not allowed at the shelter you know that."

"So I can't ever see Ryan again?"

"No, of course not. You just have to wait till your father and Gabi's father is caught."

"My father has been running for three years. He isn't going to just suddenly stop. Who knows when or even if he ever will get caught? I can't spend that long away from Troy." Gabriella cried.

"I can't wait till then to see Ryan we just got together." Kelsi said.

"Well you're going to have to." Dawn said.

"No, no no!" Gabriella cried.

"Now hold on. Dawn, look if the girls are under house arrest you have to be too. You're in just as much danger as they are."

"Oh no I will not let him stop me from living my life."

"Oh, and what do you do if Kelsi's father finds you?"

"He won't hurt me. He knows he'll never find Kelsi if he does."

"He could find ways to get information out of you."

"I don't care what he does. I will NOT crack."

"His attempts could kill you, even if he doesn't try to."

"Ok then, at least Kelsi and Gabriella will be safe."

"NO!" both Kelsi and Gabriella screamed.

"Dawn listen to me, if the girls are under house arrest you need to be too. You need to be with them and keep them safe." Jack said.

"I refuse to stay at the shelter like some scary cat."

"Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for dad to come after you." Kelsi said.

"I can't lose another mother Dawn, please." Gabriella begged.

Dawn sighed. "I don't know."

"Look there is no easy answer to all this. " Jack said.

"Yes there is." Troy said. "Look, if the girls are under house arrest they can't go to school. But….maybe…Ryan and I could take them their school work each day and spend time with them."

"That would mean allowing a man into the shelter. I can't do that."

"You can trust us Dawn. You know we won't tell anyone where it is."

"Yes, I know but the others there might be uncomfortable."

"So we won't leave the room."

"I'm ok with that." Ryan said.

Dawn sighed. "It's risky."

"More risky than you getting injured or killed by two man after your daughters."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. As long as my girls stay safe."

"NO!" both girls screamed.

"How can you be sure they're safe? If something happens to you they become easy targets. It won't matter if they're at the shelter or not. Look when a man is after their child they will do whatever they have to, to get them back and they will not stop until they do. So unless someone is with them every second of the day they are in danger. You don't want to be under house arrest so let Ryan and I help you. When we come you can get out of a bit and Ryan and I will stay with the girls and make sure they're safe. "

Dawn sighed.

"My son has a point." Jack said.

"Please mom." The girls begged.

"It's not just me, what about everyone else in the shelter?" Dawn sighed.

"Do you want your children to be safe?" Jack asked.

"Yes of course."

"Do you want them to be happy?"

"Of course."

"Are you willing to be under house arrest until these men around found to insure that happens?"

Dawn just sighed. "I need to do all the shopping and stuff. I can't not leave the shelter."

"So let Troy and Ryan go there at least once a week to visit. They can watch the girls and you can do what you need to do."

Dawn sighed once more. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Anyone home?"

Kelsi gasped. "No, no, no."

"He's here." Dawn said.

The person knocked again.

"I know someone is home I can sees cars in the driveway. I'm not leaving until I speak with you."

"Troy Ryan go out the back. Gabriella Kelsi I need you both to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say."

The girls both nod their eyes full of fear.

"Take the boys to the ploy shelter. From there you need to tell the driver the secret code so he takes you four to the real shelter all right can I trust you to do that?"

"What about you?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm going to stay here. I'm going to distract him."

"No, you have to come with us." Gabriella cried.

The man outside knocked again. "I'm waiting."

"Go, Gabriella I'll be fine I promise."

Troy and Ryan grabbed the girls and ran off out the back door away from the house.

* * *

They finally reached the ploy shelter but Gabriella gasped when she saw her father blocking the entrance.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Why your mother wanted you to come here is beyond me. It was so easy to find and not very safe."

Gabriella started to breathe harder again. Her body started shaking.

"Leave her alone!" Troy said. He pulled Gabriella protectively behind him.

"You must be Troy. My daughters new boy toy. Let me tell you something if she is anything like her mother and I'm sure she is, she is a slut."

"MOMMY WAS NOT A SLIT!" Gabriella screamed.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Gabriella Montez. I'll beat you so bad."

"You'll die before you touch her." Troy growled.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"You hear that Gabriella. Your boyfriend here is making threats. He doesn't sound very safe or friendly. I thought I taught you better than that. Men are mean violet creatures and they will hurt you. Troy is no different. If you're with him long enough he'll turn on you. Just like I did."

"I'm nothing like you."

"You're right. You're more like your father."

"Yes, I want to be like Jack."

"No, your other father."

Troy growled. "How do you know about that?"

"You're father and I are good friends."

Just then another man walked over and stood next to him. Troy gasped. "Dad?"

"Hello Troy."

Just then one of the guards from inside the shelter walked out.

"What is going on here?"

Gabriella and Kelsi ran to her hugging her tightly. "Please don't let them hurt us." They begged.

"It's all right you're safe." The cop said.

She had been working there for a while and knew both of the girls.

"Officer Sally, who are you?"

"Just some old friends. I'm Carlos." Gabriella's father said.

"I'm John." Troy's father said.

"What are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"Just visiting."

"Well these girls don't seem to want you here so I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

"Wait!" Troy called out. "Call the police. Both of these men are wanted by the Police. John abused me and Carlos abused Gabriella."

Sally turned to the girls. "Get inside now." She turned to Troy. "You too get inside."

"What about my friend?" Troy asked pointing to Ryan. "He's my friend please I need him."

"All right both you guys go inside and wait for me there."

* * *

The four of them went inside. Gabriella was shaking and breathing hard. Kelsi tried to stay calm as Ryan held her. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "It's ok. It's going to be ok."

"He's out there! He found me." Gabriella whimpered.

"Shhhh no one is going to hurt you."

A little later Sally came back inside.

"You four need to follow me." She said.

* * *

Everyone nodded and followed her out the back door and into a car. Sally drove for a few minutes before they arrived at the real shelter. Sally turned around to the back.

"You two boys know you are NOT to say a word to anyone about where we are right?"

"Yes." The boys answered at once.

"Let's go."

Everyone got out of the car and went inside up to the girls room.

"You four stay in this room. I'm going to call Dawn and see what she wants to do. DO NOT leave this room."

The four nodded and Sally left the room. The girls sighed. They felt safer at the shelter.

"Are you two all right?" Troy asked.

"We feel safer here than anywhere else." Gabriella explained.

"This is the one place neither of our fathers can get us." Kelsi said.

"Or your father." Gabriella said softly.

Troy sighed. "I can't believe he's out of jail."

"I think they're all working together."

"For what? If they kidnap all of us they won't be able to touch either of you anyway. Why would they all work together?"

"Because one man is strong. Three men are unstoppable." Kelsi answered. "My dad always said that to me before…before…oh my gosh they're going to rape us."

"WHAT?" Gabriella cried.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on no one is going to touch either of you." Troy said pulling Gabriella into his arms.

"My dad always threatened me that he'd bring his friends around to quote "get a piece of me" Think about it My father and Troy's father were most likely in the same jail at the same time, they became friends and then my father offers your dad the one thing no man can say no to, if he helps my dad out of jail and then because their friends Troy's dad gets free too. It all fits. It all makes sense. My dad and Gabi's dad want us back so they can have their fun with us." Kelsi cried.

"Kelsi, listen to me baby no one is going to touch you or Gabriella. Troy and I will not let it."

"You can't stop it." Both the girls whimpered.

"My dad will get his way and he will kill whoever he has to." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, my dad will not let two teen boys stop him from getting to me. He'll just kill you." Kelsi cried.

"No one is going to kill anyone. The Police know they are all on the run and they will find them."

"They police are useless. My father has been running for three years. He knows how to hide, he can help the others." Gabriella cried.

"Nothing you two say can comfort us." Kelsi said.

"I think you're wrong about that." Ryan said. "Kelsi, I love you."

Kelsi looked at Gabriella than the Ryan. She smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too." They both shared a hug and a kiss.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "You trust me right?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy hugged her close to him. "Then trust me when I say I will not let anyone touch you or hurt you in anyway."

Gabriella nodded and hugged Troy burring her face in his neck. The boys just stood there holding their girls in their arms. They both just looked at each other with a worried face. If all their fathers were all working together the girls were in even worse danger than they were before.

"What are we going to do?" Ryan mouth to Troy.

"I have no idea." Troy mouth back.

Neither of the knew how to help the girls but they knew they'd do everything they could to protect them…even if it killed them.

* * *

**A/N next chapter the drama continues and Dawn tries to figure out the best way to keep herself and the girls safe. Will it work? Will the police find the guys in time or will the girls be trapped with their fathers again? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	8. Penny Johnson

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I had mid-terms this week so I've been busy. Anyway on with the chapter. **

* * *

Neither of the knew how to help the girls but they knew they'd do everything they could to protect them…even if it killed them.

Just then the door opened and Jack and Dawn walked in.

"MOM!" Both Gabriella and Kelsi screamed.

They pulled away from the guys and ran to give her a hug.

"Is everyone ok?" Jack asked.

"Fine, you?" Troy asked.

"We're both fine too."

"Daddy was at the ploy house." Gabriella whimpered.

"That's ok sweetie. As long as he doesn't come here you're safe."

"Dad, where is mom?" Troy asked.

"She stayed home why?"

"Kelsi and Gabi aren't the only two whose father has returned." Troy said.

"What? John is back?"

"Yeah, he's working with Carlos and my bet is Kelsi's father too,"

Jack sighed. "You think he's going after your mother?"

Troy shrugged.

"I'm going to call her."

Jack grabbed his cell phone and called the house number.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Oh Lucille you're ok."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be."

"John's back."

"WHAT!"

"John is back. Troy saw him. Listen you need to get here now."

"How?"

Dawn took the phone from Jack.

"You need to go to the ploy house once you get there say you're Lucille Bolton that you just found out your abusive ex has escaped from jail and you need a place to stay. They will take you here."

"Is Troy there already?"

"Yes. He's here safe and sound."

"Ok I'll be there soon."

They hung up and sighed.

"All three of them are working together. This is getting really dangerous." Jack said.

"We need a plan." Troy said.

"Dawn how often do you go food shopping?" Jack asked.

"Once a week maybe once every two weeks it depends."

"Ok, so once a week My family and I will come here, Troy can stay with the girls, Lucille and I will all go out shopping, that way I can keep an eye on both of you." Jack said.

"What about Ryan?" Kelsi asked.

"He can come too. That way you guys can still see each other and you're not deprived from seeing your friends and Dawn can leave the house."

"I'm all right with that…but I go shopping on different days." Dawn said.

"Just call us the day before and we will plan on coming here that day." Jack said.

Dawn nodded.

It wasn't going to be easy but it was going to keep the girls safe until the men were caught…wouldn't it?

* * *

For the next few months, that's how it stayed. Gabriella and Kelsi never left the shelter. Once a week the Bolton's plus Ryan would come over. Jack and Lucille would take Dawn shopping to get the food or whatever she needed for the week. The guys gave the girls their homework and spent some time with them. Troy and Gabriella continued to work on touching and Gabriella really improved. Troy could now touch her without having to ask and she wouldn't flinch, although she never flinched with him, but with Dawn and Kelsi she no longer flinched at their touch. IN fact she welcomed it. Troy was really proud of Gabriella and all the hard work she put into it.

One day though everything changed. Gabriella was on her bed laughing and wiggling around as Troy tickled her neck with the feather. She tried to grab it but Troy would move away from her before she could.

"Troy…Troy stop it." Gabriella begged through laughter.

Troy stopped instantly. Gabriella calmed down and got her breathing back to normal. Troy sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Gabriella you've made so much progress lately and I'm really proud of you."

"I sense a but…"

Gabriella grew nervous, he hardly ever called her Gabriella anymore. It was always Cutie or Brie.

"But…you've gotten really comfortable with all the soft touches which is great but you've still got to get over your fear of the other more rougher objects that have caused you pain in the past."

"I'm not ready." She answered.

"Will you ever be ready?" he asked.

He was in no way annoyed with her. He understood, he was her at one point. He had told Jack the same thing we he was going through it.

"No." she whispered.

"The longer we wait the harder it's going to be."

Gabriella took inhaled a shaky breath "What kind of object?"

"Belt, baseball bats, chair legs…any other tools your father may have used against you."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "I…I don't know Troy."

"I know it will be hard but we've got to move on sometime."

Gabriella looked down at her hands. Troy knew the more he was pushing this on her the closer he was coming to losing her.

"Look, we can at least try it. If you're not comfortable or your not ready just say the word and I'll put everything away and we can just continue with the soft touches."

Gabriella still didn't answer.

"Cutie look at me."

Gabriella looked at him.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Then you need to trust me enough to do this. All I'm asking is for you to try all right?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok."

"Good girl."

Troy got off her bed and went into his gym bag. He took a deep breath and pulled out a belt. Gabriella whimpered. Troy sighed. He turned to face Gabriella holding the belt in his hands.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head tears filled her eyes as she started to shake. "No, please don't come near me."

"I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Gabriella looked at the belt and broke out into tears. "No, no, no!" she cried.

Troy sighed. She wasn't ready for this. He turned back to his bag and put the belt back. He turned back to Gabriella and held up his hands to show her, he put the belt back. She calmed down to just sniffles.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

Troy went over to her. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I pushed you when you weren't ready and for that I'm sorry."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'll never be ready Troy. The Belt is what killed my mother. She was literally whipped to death by The Belt and now every time I see it I remember her death and I can't get over it."

"No, no baby it wasn't The Belt, remember it was the person using the belt. It was your father."

"It still scares me."

"That's ok, we can work our way up towards it. There is no pressure all right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Can I have hug?"

Troy pulled her into his arms hugging her close to him.

"Are you mad at me now?" she whimpered.

"No, of course not sweetie, I know this isn't easy remember I've been through it. When I first tried the belt I had a panic attack. I curled into a ball rocking back and forth screaming and crying hysterically as I begged Jack not to come near me."

"Really?"

Troy nodded. "So you held yourself together pretty well considering what I did."

Gabriella smiled and looked up. "Thank you for telling me. I feel better."

"Good, now…" Troy slowly turned around and grabbed the feather. "…let's get back to the…" He turned back around to face Gabriella. "…tickle touches…" with that he started tickling her all over her neck, shoulders, and arms. Gabriella laughed and wiggling all over the bed. Troy smiled. He knew he had fallen in love with her. He also knew he'd do anything to protect her, even if it meant giving his own life.

* * *

Later on that evening after Troy had left Gabriella and everyone else laid in their bed sleeping. Suddenly a loud BOOM woke up Gabriella. She looked outside and saw it was storming again. She started to cry as her fear took over, She wanted to call Troy but she didn't want to come off as clingy or needy. Almost as if Troy was a mind reader, her phone rang. She grabbed it looking at the caller id.

"Troy!" she cried as she answered it.

"Hey cutie. Are you ok?"

"Troy I'm scared!"

"Don't be baby girl. Don't be."

"It's so loud."

I know, just listen ok, lay down in bed, get comfortable."

Gabriella did as Troy said.

"Ok…" she whimpered.

"Now just focus on the sound of my voice."

Troy softly started to sing. Gabriella listened to the sound of his voice and let that soothe her back to sleep.

When Troy was finished he asked "Are you all right now?"

He chuckled when he didn't receive an answer. "Good night Gabriella, sleep well."

With that he hung up. He was glad he was able to help her and comfort her when she was scared.

* * *

The next morning after everyone had showered and dressed and everything Dawn said "It's my turn to work down at the ploy house. So I'll be there most of the day."

"Is Troy coming to stay with us?" Gabriella asked.

"No, he and Jack having basketball practice today but once they're done there they're going to come here."

"So we will be alone?" Kelsi asked.

"Just for the morning. Don't worry you're both safe her I promise and I told Troy and Jack to call when they're on their way so you know to expect them."

"What about Ryan?"

"He's on his way here now. He should be here before Troy and Jack but I'm not sure."

"Will you two be ok until then?"

They both nodded. Dawn gave them each a kiss and left the room.

Both girls sighed.

"Do you really think we will be ok until the boys get here?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, we're safe here." Kelsi said more to herself. "Come on let's watch a movie."

Both girls got onto their beds and turned on a movie.

* * *

A little later there was a knock at the door, both the girls jumped. Kelsi got off her bed and went over to the door. She looked through the peek hole and saw Jack and Troy, along with Ryan.

"It's the guys." She told Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded.

Kelsi opened the door.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hey you two." Jack said.

Ryan pulled her into his arms lifted her arm and spun her around. Kelsi giggled.

"Ryan put me down!"

Ryan set her down on the floor and kissed her. "Hey Beautiful."

Kelsi blushed at the nickname.

Gabriella got up and slowly made her way to Troy.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey Cutie, is everything ok?"

She nodded.

Troy pulled her into his arms hugging her close.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. Troy looked to Kelsi, "What's wrong with her?" he mouth.

"She gets a little anxious when mom leaves us alone and goes to the ploy shelter." Kelsi explained.

Troy looked back to Gabriella. He rubbed her back. "Your mom will be fine Brie. She's real strong."

Gabriella looked up at him. "I know I just… I get a little anxious."

"You're safe. No one is going to hurt you." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

Gabriella relaxed into his arms. He always had a way of making her feel better.

"So, have they found anything?" Jack asked.

"No, they're all still out there." Kelsi answered.

"They aren't getting anywhere near you three." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan but it's ok. I'm not worried." Troy said.

"You're not?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope, I stood up to my father a long time ago. He doesn't scare me anymore. The only thing I'm worried about is my mom but she's safe too so, he can't hurt me."

"I wish I had that attitude."

Troy smiled. "You will, one day. It's just going to take some time."

"Are we working today?" she asked.

"Do you want to?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to use the belt."

"We don't have to…actually I don't have anything with me so…"

"You have your fingers." She teased.

Troy laughed. He lifted his hand in front of his face. "Would you look at that? I do have my fingers." He wiggled his finger against Gabriella's sides making her jerk and giggle. Troy smiled and pulled his hand away.

"Well all I can do with my fingers is the tickling so….if you're ok with that…"

Gabriella nodded. She felt better now that Troy was there and became very playful. "I want to see if you can find all my tickle spots, or my weakest spot. No one has been able to find, only my mom."

Troy smirked. "Sounds like a challenge."

"It is, are you up for it Wildcat?"

"Gabriella stop, you don't want to do this." Kelsi said.

Gabriella giggled. She knew Kelsi hated being tickled but she liked it…well she liked when Troy did it,

"I don't mind Kelsi."

"I like this challenge, can I give it a go?" Ryan asked.

"On me?" Gabriella asked.

"No, on Kelsi."

"No!"

"You already know all her ticklish spots don't you?" Gabriella asked. "Kelsi why don't you try and find some of his."

"Oh no, she doesn't have to do that." Ryan said.

Kelsi smirked. Gabriella went over to her bed and laid down. Troy followed and sat down by her sides. They both watched as Ryan ran around the room trying to avoid Kelsi. They both laughed and looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I like when you tickle me."

"All right then."

Troy started tickling her sides making her giggle.

"So that's not your weakest spot is it?"

"Nope." Gabriella giggled. "You'll know when it is."

Troy moved his hands down to the sides of her stomach. She laughed harder and started squirming.

"I'm close aren't I?" Troy asked.

Gabriella could only nod. Troy laughed and moved to her stomach. She screamed and her whole body jerked as she burst into hysterical laughter.

"St-sto-stop!" she choked out.

Troy stopped. "Found it." He sang.

She giggled. "Yes you found it."

"TROY HELP!" a voice screamed.

They both turned their head and laughed. Ryan was pinned down on the floor laughing and squirming as Kelsi tickled his sides.

Troy laughed. "Sorry Buddy you're on your own."

Gabriella giggled. "Kelsi easy, don't make him pass out."

"Oh no, this is pay back for all the times he tickled me." Kelsi smirked.

"I hate you all!" Ryan choked out.

Everyone just laughed as Jack watched on smiling.

* * *

A few hours passed, the tickle fights had finally stopped and now everyone was playing a board game. They were all laughing and having fun. Suddenly a clock on the wall chimed telling everyone it was now 7:00. Both Kelis and Gabriella looked at the clock then to the front door.

"She's late." Kelsi said.

"She's never late." Gabriella continued.

"Easy you two, don't get carried away. I'm sure she will be here any minute." Jack said.

"No, you don't understand, she was supposed to be home by six. It's seven." Kelsi explained.

"She's never late." Gabriella repeated.

"I'm sure she is fine." Jack said.

"No, the other worker was supposed to be there at 5:00, so my mom could be home by six, it's seven, something is wrong." Kelsi cried.

"She…She's never…never late." Gabriella stuttered.

Both Kelsi and Gabriella got up from their seat and went to the door. They opened it and looked down the hallways. There was so no sign of Dawn anywhere. They went back inside closing the door. Gabriella started to breathe harder. Kelsi wrapped her arms around herself.

"She…She's…She's nev-never…never la-late."

"Some-something is…is wrong."

Troy went over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh, it's ok." He soothed her.

Ryan went over to Kelsi and took her into his arms. "It's ok baby girl. Everything is ok."

"Where is she?" Kelsi cried.

"I'm sure she is just running late." Ryan said.

Just then a crack of thunder made them all jump. Gabriella whimpered. Troy sighed holding her tighter, as if she wasn't scared enough.

"Troy!"

"It's ok. It's ok. I've got you. You're safe." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Troy make it stop."

Troy carried Gabriella over to her bed. He sat down keeping her on his lap and turned on the tv, making it extra loud. Gabriella relaxed a bit. Ryan and Kelsi joined them.

The guys hoped the tv would distract them until Dawn came home.

* * *

The next hour went by and the clocked chimed again. Both the girls started shaking. Jack took out his phone, this was getting serious. He called Dawn's number. He sighed when she didn't answer. He called the number to the ploy shelter in hopes of reaching her there.

"Hello?"

"Dawn?"

That made the girls look up at him.

"Are you all right?...Yeah everything is fine here, you're just late and we were all getting worried. ... All right, I'll tell the girls. See you soon….bye."

Jack hung up.

"She is fine. She said just as she was about to leave a women showed up asking for a place to stay so she had to help her. She is leaving the ploy house now and coming here though."

"How soon is soon?" Kelsi asked.

"As long as it take for her to go from the ploy house to here."

Kelsi nodded.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Dawn walking inside with another women.

"MOM!" Kelsi cried. She ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." Dawn said hugging her close.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Where is Gabriella?"

"She's here," Troy said. "She's still scared by the storm outside so she's just cuddling me."

Troy stood up and went over to the others still keeping Gabriella close to him.

"As long as she is all right. Now, I want you all to meet Penny Johnson. Penny this is my daughter Kelsi and Gabriella, their friends Troy and Ryan, and a good friend of my Jack."

"Nice to meet you all." The women said shaking everyone's hand. Gabriella flinched at her touch. She didn't understand why, she just got a weird feeling from this girl.

Penny was 41 years old, 6ft 1' tall, with muddy blue eyes and auburn hair. She appeared harmless but something about her made Gabriella uncomfortable.

"I've heard so much about you already. Dawn never stops talking about all of you."

A small smile appeared on Dawn's lips when she blushed. "Uh…well we should get you settled into a room. Let's go."

Dawn and Penny left. Troy looked to Gabriella.

"I saw that flinch, what's up. I thought touch didn't upset you?"

"I don't know I just…I feel weird around her."

"Why?"

"Troy, if she is here, she has been abused before, no one who has been abused goes into a room full of boys and openly and calmly shakes their hands. It's just…I don't know, she makes me feel weird."

"I'm sure you're just shy around her. You still aren't comfortable around people that you don't know, and the storm has you on edge right, so try not to worry about it all right?"

She nodded. "Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome."

When Dawn returned the guys left.

* * *

Another month went by and still the guys stayed away. Penny came around a lot more, and became one of Dawn's best friends. Kelsi even learned to trust her and like her. Gabriella, every time Penny touched her she flinched. It wasn't like that with anyone else, but her. Even Ryan could touch her and she wouldn't flinch but Penny's touch made her flinch.

Penny wasn't scared of men, she was just hiding out until her ex was caught by the police and put back in jail. At least that's what she told everyone.

One afternoon, Dawn looked in the fridge and sighed. She hadn't gone shopping and now there was no food in the house. She didn't want to bother The Bolton's again, she'd just run to the store and grab a few things. She wouldn't be gone for a long time.

"Girls I'm running out to the store. Penny will be here in a minute to watch you. I'll be back soon." Dawn said.

"Why not Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"We've bothered them enough. I'm just grabbing a few things I won't be any longer than an hour."

"We will be fine Mom." Kelsi said.

Dawn gave them each a kiss and left.

"Why Penny?" Gabriella asked.

"Because she is cool and nice, and she is already here. Gabriella you and I both know mom isn't thrilled about the idea of the guys always coming over here. It's a risk and she isn't going to take it unless she has to. Penny is super cool anyway. I don't understand why you don't like her." Kelsi said.

"I just don't feel right when she is around."

"Stop being so shy and open up to her. She's really cool."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kelsi asked.

"It's Penny."

"Come in."

Penny walked inside. "Hey girlies." She greeted. She gave them both a hug but Gabriella flinched away.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked.

"She does that with everyone. She just isn't comfortable with touch." Kelsi said.

"Why? She wasn't raped by her father was she?"

"No, but she was abused like all of us."

"You were raped and you handle touch just fine."

"I've gotten over my fear of touch, Gabriella hasn't."

Penny just shrugged. "She'll get over it, we all do at some point."

* * *

Two hours passed and Dawn wasn't home. Gabriella was worried. Penny was keeping Kelsi distracted so she didn't notice but Gabriella was getting nervous. She went into the bathroom and closed the door locking it. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Cutie."

"Hey Wildcat, are you busy?"

"I'm never, too busy for you. What's going on?"

"Have you heard from my mother?"

"No, we thought she was there with you."

"She left to pick up something at the store almost two hours ago. She said she'd be back in an hour."

"Who is with you now?"

"Penny."

"Why didn't she call us?"

"She didn't want to be a bother. Troy I'm really scared. Something is wrong I can feel it."

"All right, just calm down. Look, dad and I are at practice right now but I'll leave early. I'll be there soon ok. Just try and hang on."

"Ok Troy bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Troy turned back to his father who was starting practice again. He ran over to him.

"Dawn went to the store two hours again and she hasn't come home. Gabriella said she promised she'd be home in just one hour."

"You think something happen to her?"

"I don't know but Gabriella is freaking out."

"All right well…I've got to finish up here and lock up but you go. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

Troy took off running.

* * *

He arrived quickly and knocked on the door. Penny opened the door.

"Troy, I wasn't expecting you."

"Gabriella called me." Troy said walking past her and over to Gabriella. She went right into his arms.

"I've got you sweetie. Everything is going to be ok now."

"Actually Troy I'm glad you're here." Penny said.

"Why?"

"Because now we can really get this plan started."

"What does that mean?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Right on time." Penny smiled.

She opened the door and three people walked in.

Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi gasped. "No…"

* * *

**A/N any ideas on who is at the door. Is Penny a good or bad character? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	9. Attack of the Fathers

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

* * *

She opened the door and three people walked in.

Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi gasped. "No…"

"Da-Dad…" Kelsi started.

"Hello my Beautiful daughter."

"Kelsi come here." Troy said, moving Gabriella behind him.

Kelsi looked at where Troy was at the other side of the room, and then back to where her father was by the front door.

"I can't…" she whispered. "They're just going to grab me."

"Yes, yes you can, just come over to me." Troy said. He held one hand out to her. "Come on. You've got to trust me."

Keeping her eyes locked on her father, she slowly started to make her way over to Troy. She finally reached him and he pulled her behind him too wrapping his arms around both her and Gabriella.

"Get out of here. Right now, or I'm calling the police." Troy said.

"Before you do that take a look at this picture. If something happens to me…Carlos will kill her."

Kelsi's father said. He showed Troy a picture on his cell phone. Both girls gasped.

"NO!" they screamed.

Dawn was tied to a chair and tape over her mouth.

"Anything happens to me, Dawn will die."

"Don't touch her."

"Then do just as I say. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"The three of you are going to follow me out to the car. You're going to be as normal as possible and if any of you make a move Dawn is going to pay the price."

They all nodded again.

Everyone headed out of the door and out of the shelter, the girls still clinging and hiding behind Troy.

* * *

They finally pulled into a warehouse.

"Where are we?" Troy asked.

"You'll see."

The three of them went inside the inside was huge.

"Mobsters used to handle shipments here. It's hasn't been used in years so we thought it would be best place to keep you."

"Where is my mother!" Kelsi screamed.

"Easy little lady, you'll see your mother soon enough. Now, John here is going to take care of you two. Kelsi you're going to come with me."

"Not a chance." Troy said.

"No Troy I want to go with him. He'll take me to my mom. Just keep Gabriella safe." Kelsi said.

"If you can." John smirked.

Gabriella whimpered.

Kelsi and her father walked off and into another room. Troy pulled Gabriella behind him.

"You touch one hair on her head and I swear I'll rip out every bone in your body."

"Troy Johnson where are your manners?"

"It's Bolton now. John adopted me, so I'm Troy Bolton and I only use my manners around people who deserve them."

John just shook his head. "You're asking for trouble son."

"I'm not your son."

"You are in blood. How do you know you won't turn out like me? How do you know down the road you won't ending up abusing Gabriella?"

"Because I'm not like you. I don't hit people."

"I only hit those who deserve it."

"You hit anyone and everyone at any time at all, for no reason at all. I will NEVER be like you."

"We will see about that. Follow me."

Troy, keeping Gabriella behind him, followed his father into another empty room with two chairs.

"Both of you sit."

Gabriella went to obey but Troy stopped her. "Why should we? You're just going to tie us up."

"Because if you don't Gabriella will die." A voice said behind her.

Gabriella cried out. Carlos came walking out of the shadows.

"Hello Gabriella. Troy."

"Carlos, nice of you to join us." John said.

"Well, you sounded like you need some help."

"You can't make me listen to you." Troy said.

Carlos pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. He looked at Gabriella. "Go sit down."

Gabriella quickly rushed to a chair and sat down. Carlos turned the gun on her. "If you want her to live another second you'd go sit down too."

Troy went over and sat down. John tied up Troy while Carlos tied up Gabriella.

"Now, the fun can begin."

"I swear if you hurt her…" Troy started.

Carlos went over to Gabriella and took a strand of her hair and plucked it out. Gabriella whimpered.

Troy growled and started squirming under the binds. "What, what are you going to do to me, you're tied up, there is nothing you can do." Carlos laughed.

Troy growled. He knew he was right.

"What do you want with us?" Troy asked.

"Well I want Gabriella dead, John wants to torture you so we figured we could kill Gabriella in front of you, and that would be torture enough."

Gabriella whimpered again.

"I'll die before I let you kill her."

"That can be arranged."

"NO! NO! NO!" Gabriella screamed.

John laughed and slapped Troy across the face.

"Stop it. Don't hurt him!" Gabriella cried.

John laughed harder and hit Troy again. Carlos laughed. "This is perfect, we can hurt Gabriella without even touching her."

"Fine, hit me all you want. Just leave Gabriella alone." Troy said.

"No Troy!" Gabriella cried.

"This is going to be fun." Carlos smirked.

Gabriella continued to cry as she watched John hit Troy. Carlos stood by laughing.

"All right that's enough."

John stopped hitting Troy.

"Let's go get these two their dinner."

They both left the room. Troy looked over at Gabriella. She cried harder when she saw all the blood on his face.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh it's ok. It's ok sweetie. I'm all right. Please don't be scared." He said softly.

Gabriella just continued to cry. Troy sighed he wanted more than anything to be able to comfort her.

"Everything is going to be ok Cutie I promise."

Gabriella just shook her head and cried. She couldn't trust him. Not this time. Everything was NOT going to be ok and nothing could change that.

* * *

A little later Carlos walked back inside with two plates of food. He set them down on the floor. He went over to Gabriella and untied her. "If you try to run, Troy will end up just like your mother."

Gabriella nodded still crying and now shaking. Carlos went over to Troy and untied him. "If you try to run, not only will Gabriella die, but Kelsi and Dawn will too."

Carlos left the room. Troy sighed. Gabriella hadn't moved from her seat. He went over to the plates and picked them up. He brought one over to Gabriella and handed it to her.

"Here Cutie have something to eat."

"I can't." she cried.

"Oh, baby of course you can. Please sweetie we need to keep you healthy."

She shook her head. Troy sighed. He put the plates down and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"I've got you, you're safe shhhhh."

She calmed down and stopped crying. He sat down on the floor with her as they both started to eat. Gabriella took her napkin and help Troy clean the blood off his face. Gabriella didn't speak the whole time. Troy was starting to worry because she hardly speaking at all and he knew unless they were suddenly found and saved that wasn't going to change. After they finished eating they just sat there holding each other close.

* * *

Over in the other room, Dawn was sitting on a cot holding Kelsi close in her arms. "Why are you doing this Steven?" Dawn asked her ex. "What do you want with us?"

"All I want is you, I want my girls back. Life was too boring without you."

"Do whatever you want with me just don't hurt Kelsi."

"Oh don't worry, Kelsi is just here to watch. I had my fun with her now it's your time."

"No leave mommy alone!" Kelsi cried.

"Shhhh it's all right honey." Dawn soothed.

"I'm going to get your dinner. If you try to run the other will pay the price, plus Gabriella and Troy will pay as well." Steven said.

He left the room. Kelsi started to cry, and Dawn hugged her.

"Everything is going to be all right baby girl. I promise. Everything is going to be ok."

Kelsi just sighed and hugged her mom close wishing she could believe her.

Steven came back inside with two plates but also a walkie talkie.

"Here is your dinner and here is something so you can communicate with your other cell mates."

He set both things down and walked over. Dawn quickly grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Troy? Gabriella, It's Dawn is anyone there?"

* * *

Back with Troy and Gabriella, John had come in and gave them their walkie talkie. Troy heard Dawn's voice and grabbed it.

(Troy/**Dawn)**

"I'm here, Dawn, Gabriella is here too. Is everyone ok over there?"

"**Everyone is fine over there. What about you and Gabi?" **

"I'm worried Dawn, Gabriella hasn't spoken more than two words. I'm really getting worried."

"**They only time I've ever seen her like this was after her mother's funeral. Just hold her and rock her and talk to her. You're voice is the most soothing thing to her right now." **

"OK, are you and Kelsi ok?"

"**Yes, we're both fine, shaken but physically we're all right. How are you physically?"**

"Fine. "

"**Troy…"**

"A little beaten but I'm fine, I'm not in any pain or anything so."

"**All right well go comfort Gabriella keep me posted on what's going on in there." **

"I will and you do the same."

Troy sighed and pulled Gabriella more into him.

"I've got you baby girl. I've got you. You're perfectly 100% safe." Troy soothed.

He just continued to whisper soothing words to Gabriella in hope of giving her some comfort.

* * *

A little later Gabriella suddenly covered her mouth with her hands. She jumped up and ran away from Troy. Once she was far enough away she removed her hands and threw up all over the floor. She coughed out a bit more and fell to her knees before panting and sitting down next to it. Troy rushed over to her. He pulled her back into his arms. She started to cry.

"Shhhh it's all right Cutie. You're all right."

"I don't feel good Troy. My tummy feels like a bubbling volcano."

"Let it out , it's the only way you'll feel better".

"No that make me feel worse. I don't like it."

"Do you feel like you have to throw up more?"

"No but I still feel funny."

"Just try and get some rest. You'll feel better."

"Will you keep holding me?"

"Of course."

Gabriella cuddled closer to Troy and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Troy grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Dawn? Dawn can you hear me?"

"**Troy? What's going on?"**

"Gabriella just threw up. I don't know what to do."

"**Kelsi did to. I think the men poisoned their food. What's she doing now?"**

"Sleeping,"

"**Good, that's best for her right now. When Steven comes back I'll see about getting them some medicine. Until then….there isn't much we can do. Just let her rest and keep me posted ." **

"All tight Dawn thanks."

"**Just be with her and hold her Troy. There is nothing more you can do."**

"Ok, Troy out."

Troy sighed and kissed Gabriella on the head.

"I'm here sweetie. You're ok."

He sighed once more and tried to think of a way out… Just then the door opened and Carlos and John walked back inside.

"You monster you poisoned her!" Troy yelled.

"Why would I poison my own daughter?" Carlos asked.

"Because you're a sick twisted freak and you get enjoyment out of tormenting people."

"Goodness Troy you've got a lot tougher since I last saw you." John smirked.

"I learned to stand up for myself and learned that I actually am strong. You just wanted me to feel weak and powerless."

"Who taught you that?"

"My real father Jack."

Gabriella's whimper was heard. Troy looked to her.

"I'm here sweetie, everything is ok."

"Yeah Gabriella everything is ok." Carlos said.

He grabbed Gabriella by the hair and threw her against the wall.

"HEY!" Troy screamed. Carlos grabbed Troy pinning his arms behind his back. Jack punched him in the stomach over and over again.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy didn't cry out in pain or even grunt he would not give them the satisfaction of hurting him. Troy kicked his foot out knocking Carlos right between the legs. Carlos dropped to his knees letting go of Troy's hand, Troy punched Jack in the face.

"I'm not only tougher I learned to fight back. You don't want to mess with me." Troy said.

"Get back in the chair or she dies." Carlos said grabbing his gun and pointing it at Gabriella. Growling Troy sat down on the chair. Carlos looked to Gabriella. "You two brat sit."

Gabriella rushed to the chair and sat down. Jack tied them both up.

Carlos walked over to Gabriella.

"I heard you have been teaching Gabriella to get over her fear of touch."

He gently rubbed his hand on Gabriella's arm making her cry out. She'd never be comfortable with his touch.

"Looks like it's not working to well."

Troy growled shaking the chair trying to get free. "Get your hands off her."

"I'm going to check on the other two and see if Steven needs help." John said.

He left the room. Carlos smirked at Troy. "Gabriella needs to fear touch. It's the only way I'll be able to control her. So I'm going to have to ruin all your hard work." With that Greg back handed Gabriella across the face. The force was so strong it sent Gabriella to the floor. Once she was down he kicked her in the stomach and ribs until she was gasping for breath and throwing up blood. Troy was screaming and shaking in his chair, but he couldn't get free. Gabriella just cried and cried. She didn't ask him to stop because she knew he wouldn't.

"GET YOUR FILTHY DISGUSTING HANDS OFF HER NOW!" Troy screamed.

Carlos finally stopped. He looked to Troy and smirked. "Next time you better think twice before striking me. I killed her mother for trying to save her and I'll kill you too."

Carlos left the room. Troy looked at Gabriella. His heart broke. She was laying, still tied to the chair, crying and bleeding and shaking.

"Gabriella…are you ok?"

He felt so stupid for asking that but he honestly didn't know what else to say.

"You…"

"Me, me what Cutie?"

"Soft touch."

Troy sighed, Carlos hadn't ruined everything they had worked so hard for.

"That's right Gabriella, always remember it's the person using the touch that's harmful, not the touch itself."

"Want you touch."

Troy sighed. He wanted to hold her too but how…then he caught something, when the chair feel the legs had broke so Gabriella's legs were free…but could she walk.

"Gabriella I need you to do me a really big favor, if you do this I'll be able to hold you. Can you help me?"

"Anything."

"Ok, you can stand, you're legs aren't tied anymore. Come over to me and I'll untie your hands the best I can and then you can unite me."

Struggling at first Gabriella managed to stand… well hunch with the chair attached, and walk over to Troy. She stood in front of him. He did the best he could at untying the ropes and finally Gabriella was free. Gabriella untied Troy and fell into his arms. He held her close and rubbed her back.

"You're safe. You're safe I've got you. I've got you. Shhhh" he soothed.

"Nice touch, Troy touch soft." She muttered to herself.

"It's going to be ok sweetie. I'm right here. I promise no one is going to touch you ever again."

"No fighting Troy, no more fighting. No more hurting you."

"We're going to get out of here. I promise. Just hang in there."

"No fighting you…you scary."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise I won't fight them anymore."

"They no hurt you either. They no hurt you."

"Everything will be ok sweetie. I promise, everything will be all right."

Troy just only hoped he could keep his promise to Gabriella, and that everything would be ok.

Gabriella suddenly leaned over the side of the chair and got sick, which caused her to start crying again.

"Troy!"

"Shhh, shhh. I'm here." He soothed. He rubbed her back. "Let it out baby girl. It's your body rejecting whatever is upsetting it. The only way to feel better at this moment is to just let it out. I know it doesn't feel great but it's the only thing we can do."

She whined but nodded. Troy rubbed her back hoping to give her some comfort.

"What's wrong with me?" she whimpered.

"Carlos poisoned your food. Throwing up is your body's way of rejecting it."

"When did you become so human body smart?" she teased.

He laughed. "I taking a guess, I have no idea if what I just said is true or not but it sounded smart so I'm guessing it right."

"Or you're actually paying attention in biology."

"That too."

Gabriella smiled a bit and cuddled into him. "Thank you for always taking care of me Wildcat." She whispered.

"Anytime Cutie."

* * *

With Kelsi and Dawn, Kelsi was laying on a cot as Dawn stroking her hair.

"Mommy I feel sick." Kelsi whimpered.

"I know baby girl. I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can give you. I'll try to get Steven to give us something but I don't think he will."

"No, don't ask."

"Why not?"

"He'll just get mad and hurt you. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Oh baby, I can stand up to your father. He won't hurt me."

"Mommy he's dangerous I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me baby girl I promise."

"Don't ask Daddy for the medicine please!"

"All right, all right just relax, that's the best thing for you right now."

"The best thing for all of us is to get out of here."

"I know baby, I know. I promise to get us all out of here."

Kelsi nodded and closed her eyes. Dawn grabbed the walkie talkie.

"**Troy? Are you there?"**

"I'm here, what's going on?"

"**We need to come up with a plan to get us all out of here alive," **

"I agree. I'll do anything just name it."

"**It's risky and very dangerous." **

"I don't care as long as Gabriella, you and Kelsi get out safely."

"**Ok, here is the plan…." **

* * *

**A/N any ideas on what the plan may be? Will it work? Will Kelsi and Gabriella get better? Can Troy fight off John and Carlos without physically fighting them? Can Dawn protect herself against Steven? Find out in the next chapter. ****For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl. **  



	10. Saved but Still Trapped

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

(Troy/**Dawn)**

"No, absolutely not! Dawn it's not going to happen."

Dawn had just suggested an idea to Troy through their walkie talkies but he wasn't agreeing to it.

"**Troy seriously what choice do we have? Wait for the police to find us? We could all be dead by then." **

"Gabriella nor Kelsi would ever forgive me for agreeing to this, I'd never forgive myself. Dawn I won't do it. We will find another way out."

"**If we don't?"**

Troy sighed and looked down at Gabriella sleeping in his arms.

"If we don't figure something out than we can use your plan but that's plan B we need a plan A first."

"**Try and get some rest Troy, we can brainstorm more ideas tomorrow when we are both more awake. It's been a long night and we need our sleep." **

"Ok, good night Dawn be safe."

"**You too Troy, good night." **

Troy looked at Gabriella again. He lifted her up and carried her over to the cot. He laid her down and climbed in next to her. He made sure his body shielded hers in case the guys came during the night.

* * *

The next morning Troy stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully next to him. He stroked a bit of her hair and she stirred.

"mmmm Troy?" she muttered.

"I'm here Cutie, wake up."

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning Wildcat."

"Morning Cutie."

"Have out dads been in yet?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet but I promise you when they do I won't let them hurt you.

She just nodded. Her stomach growled making Troy laugh, when she blushed.

"It's all right. We haven't had much food since we got here….and to be honest…you threw most of yours up."

She actually chuckled "Yeah my father's food does that."

"How are you feeling today?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Better, I think it's out of my system."

"Good."

Just then the door opened and Carlos and John walked inside. John went over to Troy and grabbed him.

"No…" Gabriella gasped. "...Troy!"

Carlos grabbed Gabriella and she whimpered. "Hello Brie Bear." He greeted.

"Don't call me that! Only mommy gets to call me that."

"You're sixteen and you still call her mommy, what are you a baby?" he laughed.

Gabriella didn't answer.

"You are such a mommy's girl. You always were."

"Maybe if you had treated her right, she'd be a daddy's girl." Troy snapped.

"You shut up!" John growled twisting Troy's arm. He bit back a scream, he had decided a long time ago to never give his father what he wanted and that was to see him in pain.

"I dare you Gabriella, say you hate her, in fact…" Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. Gabriella gasped when she saw it. It was of her mother, only it was after his final beating, when she was dead. "Say you hate her right to her. Tell her how much you hate her."

Gabriella eyes filled with tears. "No! I love mommy! I love you mommy I always will."

Carlos grabbed Gabriella's left arm and squeezed her wrist a little hard. She whimpered out in pain.

"Say it!"

"No!"

Carlos squeezed her wrist harder twisting it a bit.

"OW!" Gabriella cried but refused to give in. "NO!"

Troy struggled against his father's hold but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" he growled.

"Careful Troy, you hurt Jack, I hurt Gabriella." Carlos said.

"You're already hurting her, you're going to break her….."

CRACK!

"AHHHHHH!"

Troy didn't even get to finish because Carlos had squeezed Gabriella's wrist so hard that it broke. She screamed in pain.

"Now say it before I break your other!" he growled.

"No!" Gabriella cried.

Carlos grabbed her by the bend in her arm and squeezed her tightly. She cried out.

"Say it!"

"No! Please don't make me!"

Carlos twisted her arm until he heard another CRACK! Gabriella screamed again. He grabbed her upper arm.

"One last chance!"

Gabriella cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Mommy I ha-ha-…" she couldn't do it. "I can't! I can't." she cried.

"You useless brat!" Carlos yelled. He threw Gabriella across the room, her body slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor another loud CRACK was heard. Gabriella cried harder.

"NO!" Troy screamed.

John let Troy go and the two of them left the room. Troy rushed to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, are you all right?" he asked.

He reached out to her but she flinched and pulled back. He sighed, everything that they had worked so hard on, all her trust in him…and in touch was gone.

"Baby, please, it's me. It's Troy I won't hurt you."

"Tr-Troy…" she whimpered.

"It's me Cutie, it's me."

"My arm hurts."

"Can I see it?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Can I hold you?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy pulled her into him. He held her close to his chest as she cried into him her left arm wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Troy cried.

He had always promised to protect her, to never let anyone hurt her, and now her arm was broken.

"It's not your fault. Please don't be sorry!" Gabriella cried.

"I promised to always protect you."

"Your father was holding you back you couldn't do anything. Please don't blame yourself please." Gabriella cried. "It's my fault, I deserve this. I always have."

"No, no Gabriella No you do not nor did you ever deserve this. It's not your fault. Your father is a sick twisted man that is not your fault."

"I didn't say the words."

"Of course you didn't, she's your mother you love her. Oh sweetie please don't blame yourself either. What just happen wasn't your fault or mine all right. Let's make a deal right here and now, neither of us blames ourselves deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

"How's your arm?"

"It really, really hurts Troy."

Troy sighed. "We need to get out of here."

"How?"

"I don't know but we will find a way I promise."

Troy lifted Gabriella off the floor and brought her over to the cot. He laid her down.

"Just rest, you'll be all right."

He went over to the walkie talkie and grabbed it.

"Dawn? Dawn? I need some help it's Troy."

"**Troy, what's going on?" **

"Carlos just came in, he broke Gabriella's arm, she's in a lot of pain and even the slightest touch or movement causes pain to her arm. I don't know what to do."

He heard Dawn sigh. **"All you can do for her right now it give her something for support on her arm." **

"Like my shirt?"

"**Anything that will hold her arm in place and tie around her neck."**

"All we have is my shirt."

"**It's better than nothing. I wish I had some pain pills to give her or something." **

"Have you come up with a way out of here?"

"**Yes…" **

"One that won't get you killed?"

"…**Yes…" **

"Dawn…."

"**It's risky but it could work." **

"What is it?"

"**Steven still has his cell phone, if I can convince him that I'm on his side maybe I can get him to give me his phone. Once I do, I'll call the cops." **

"If you get caught?"

"**I'll handle it." **

"NO, Dawn you are not risking your life."

"**What choice do we have?" **

Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella, she was laying on the cot, her one arm wrapped around the hurt one as she squirmed around trying to get comfortable without hurting her arm, but every movement caused her pain making her whimper.

"Do you really believe you can do it without getting caught?"

"**Yes, it's either that or Plan B." **

"NO, plan B is not going to happen. Do what you have to do just stay safe."

"**I will." **

Troy went over to Gabriella and sat by her side.

"How are you doing?"

"Peachy." She muttered.

"So you're feeling soft and squishy?" he asked.

He poked her stomach lightly. She let lose a small giggle. "Yep, soft and squishy." Gabriella giggled again.

"My arm hurts Troy.."

Sighing Troy took off his shirt.

"Let's try to get it lifted a bit." He said.

Using his shirt he gently took Gabriella arm and lifted it up tying his shirt under her arm, around her neck. She started to cry and shake her head as she tried desperately to get the shirt off her.

"No, no, that hurts. Troy that hurts more, please take it off."

"Ok, ok." Troy quickly and carefully removed the shirt and put it back on his body.

"I'm sorry Brie, that's all we can do. Just try and get some rest."

"I can't get comfortable."

"Here's let's try something. He pulled he up and sat down. He laid her down onto her back letting her head rest in his lap. He gently rubbed his hand over her stomach. He softly started to sing. Gabriella let out a content sigh as she felt herself grow sleepy. She had never been more thankful for Troy's gift of being able to make her sleep. She fell asleep fast. Troy just only hoped they both got out soon.

* * *

_Her heart raced as she ran through the street. The rain was pouring down on her soaking her as she cried hysterically. Her body ached all over and she just prayed she'd reach her destination before it was too late...before he found her and killed her. She finally reached her destination she banged on the door as hard as she could screaming just praying she could be heard over the thunder._

"_HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP IS ANYONE IN THERE!" _

_No one answered the door. _

"_PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE ANYONE!" _

_Still no one came to the door. _

_She could hear her father getting closer. _

"_HELP! HELP! HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" _

"_It's too late you're mine!" _

_Her father grabbed her by the hair and grabbed he belt raising it over his head and…_

"_AHHHHHH"_

"_GABRIELLA WAKE UP!" _

"_STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" _

"_GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA!" _

Gabriella shot up screaming on top of her lungs. She felt herself being pulled into strong arms. She knew that touch anywhere. She clung to him tightly crying into his chest.

"Troy!" she cried.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, you're all right sweetie. You're safe. Shhh, shhh." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Troy he caught me! No one would help me!"

"It was just a bad dream Cutie, it was just a bad dream."

He rubbed her back and softly started to sing to her. She calmed down .

"That was a horrible dream."

"It wasn't real. You're safe." Troy soothed.

"Troy I want to go home." She whimpered.

"I promise sweetie we will get out of here. Just hang in there."

"I want the nightmares to stop."

Troy sighed, they had been in there for almost a month. Everyone knew they were missing and looking for them but so far they hadn't been found. Luckily they were able to move freely around the room instead of being tied to the chairs. They were feed only twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. So far no one had been badly beaten, other than Gabriella's arm, which was still broken and hurting her, but other than that nothing too series. Every night Gabriella had a nightmare, every night she'd wake up screaming, and every night she'd ask to go back home.

"They will baby girl I promise they will."

Just then there was a loud scream from the other room.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella cried.

"STOP IT! NO STOP IT! MOMMY! STOP HITTING HER!" they heard Kelsi scream.

"NO MOM!" Gabriella cried.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Stay here, I'm going to see if I can help them."

"No don't leave me here!" Gabriella whimpered.

"You're safe in here. I will not put you in danger."

"I want to come with you! That's my mother in there Troy I have to do something! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Ok, but stay close to me and if anything bad happens run, don't worry about me, just run."

Gabriella nodded. They climbed off the cot and went over to the door. Troy slowly and gently twisted the handle. It opened and Troy looked out into the hallway. It was empty.

"Follow me." He said to Gabriella.

She followed close behind him as they made their way down the hall.

"DAD STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS TRASH!"

There was a loud thud than silence. Gabriella gasps. Troy tensed but she didn't show his fear. They finally went to the door. Troy looked inside and saw Kelsi knocked out against the back wall and Steven beating Dawn to a pulp. He looked to Gabriella.

"When we get inside you go over to Dawn. I'm going to stop Steven all right?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy slowly opened the door and once he ran inside and knocked Steven out of the way. Gabriella got down by Dawn.

"Mom." She whispered.

"I'm all right." She choked out.

"Please don't die." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm hanging in there Gabriella but I don't know how much more my body can take."

"Just hang on. We're going to get help."

"Where's Kelsi?"

Gabriella looked around and gasped. "Kelsi!" She ran over to her and felt for a pulse. She sighed when she felt one but it was weak, if they didn't get out of there soon both Dawn and Kelsi would die.

"TROY WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Gabriella cried.

She looked to Troy who had finally knocked Steven out. He went over to her.

"Steven's out cold but we still have your dad and my dad to deal with."

"Troy, we don't have a choice we have to do it." Dawn said.

Troy went over to her and knelt down by her.

"Dawn it's too risky, I'm not allowing that to happen."

"It's the only way to get both you and the girls out and safe I'll be fine."

"You were beaten to a pulp, one more beating like that and you'll be dead, I will not let Gabriella suffer through that again."

"If you don't get out of here, she'll be dead is that what you want."

"I don't want any of you to die, it's not an option."

"What if the roles were reversed, would you die to save Gabriella?"

Troy didn't answer, of course he would but that didn't mean Dawn had to.

"So you see why I have to do this."

"No, Dawn it's too risky."

Gabriella went over to them. "Kelsi's getting weaker by the minute."

"Troy please, you need to save her, and Gabi, I'll be fine."

"Wait what? What does that mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Ever since we got the walkie talkies Dawn and I have been planning a way to get us out of here." Troy explained.

"They only way all three of you can get out is if I distract the guys."

"No, you can't do that!" Gabriella cried.

"It's the only way out, Gabriella please sweetie, it's the only way out of here."

"No, there has to be another way."

"There is none, please let Troy take you and Kelsi out of here, I'll be fine."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, you're not staying behind. I won't let you."

"Gabriella…."

"Bold choice Gabriella…"

The three of them turned their heads and saw John and Carlos.

"How did you get in here?" John asked.

"I used this thing, maybe you haven't heard of it, it's called walking." Troy smirked.

"Troy I swear!" John growled.

"It's not good to swear, swearing is bad." Troy continued.

"Troy what are you doing stop it." Gabriella said softly.

"He knows what he's doing." Dawn said.

"You better watch that mouth of yours Troy."

"I can't watch my mouth, my eyes are up here where as my mouth is down below, it's not easy watching your mouth, have you ever tried it."

"Troy you're asking for it."

"Stop! John he's just trying to get under your skin so you attack him then he can fight you back." Carlos said.

"Well he can't just talk to me like that."

"He won't."

Carlos took out his gun, he aimed it at Gabriella.

"One more smart remark from you kid and Gabriella goes bye-bye."

"You won't shoot your own daughter."

"Oh no? I killed my wife, what is stopping me from killing her, it's the only reason I came looking for her. I never wanted her, I never wanted her mother, it just happen so I got rid of them no it's time for her to join her mother."

Carlos cocked the gun. Gabriella gulped and squeezed her eyes shut just waiting for the pain.

"NO! GABRIELLA!" Dawn shouted.

BANG!

* * *

**A/N ok that's the end thanks for reading and I'll update soon...**

**Ok how many of you actually believed that lol. I wouldn't do that to you...ok maybe I would but not in this chapter. The rest is below. Sorry for the scare ;)  
**

* * *

Gabriella waited for the pain but none came. She looked to Dawn, she wasn't shot, she looked to Kelsi, she wasn't shot, so that could only mean one thing…."NO! TROY!" Gabriella screamed. She looked over to see him bleeding from the head. "TROY!" she screamed.

Just then sirens were head.

"We need to get out of here." Carlos said.

"Yeah, let's grab Steven and get out of here."

Carlos grabbed Steven and threw him over his shoulder and all three men took off running. Gabriella started to cry, Dawn, Kelsi, and Troy were all knocked out. She was alone and Troy was dying. She took off her shirt and pressed it to Troy's head.

"Please Troy don't die on me." She cried.

She didn't know what to do she just prayed and prayed that everyone she loved survived this, because she couldn't survive without them.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE!" a voice yelled.

"HELP! HELP! IN HERE HELP!" Gabriella screamed.

Tons of cops came running inside. But the one Gabriella noticed was Sally.

"SALLY!"

Sally ran over to Gabriella. "It's going to be ok sweetie."

Doctors came running over and tried to remove Troy from her.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

"Shhh, they only want to help. Let them help." Sally said to Gabriella.

She let Troy go shaking and crying. Sally hugged her. Gabriella flinched.

"I want to go with him!"

"We will see, right now we've got some of the doctors from the shelter here to check you out."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I WANT TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

Sally sighed, "We have to check with the doctors, Gabriella you might not be allowed in the van."

"I want Troy. I want Troy." Gabriella cried.

"I know baby. I know."

Sally helped Gabriella stand and led her outside. "Can she ride in the van with him?" she asked the doctors as they loaded Troy into the truck.

"Does she know about him?"

"Yes, she can answer all your questions about him on the way there."

The doctors nodded and allowed her into the van.

Gabriella answered all the doctors questions about Troy…well all the info she knew the answers to. The rest of the trip was a blur. She refused to let anyone near her. She wanted them to help Dawn, Kelsi, and Troy first, plus the last thing she wanted was to be touched, even if her arm was still broken. Gabriella just sat there in the waiting room all alone waiting for news on the three people she loved most in this world. If she lost them she'd never be able to move on. Sally waited with her but she still felt all alone.

* * *

After what felt like hours the doctor came out.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Kelsi is going to be just fine, a small bump, but it's nothing serious. She's perfectly fine, not a scratch on her."

"What about my mother?" Gabriella asked.

"She had major head damage so I'm sorry but she's in a coma, and so is Troy, we were able to remove the bullet but there was so much swelling and so little we could do. We don't know when or even if either of them will wake up. Now you really need to get check out." The doctor said reaching out towards Gabriella.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Gabriella screamed.

She took off running. She ran until she found the room that said Troy Bolton and went inside. She cried harder at the sight. He was deathly pale, a long tube coming out of his mouth, all kinds of wires on both sides of him and a white bandage wrapped tightly around his head. She went over and took his hand.

"Troy, Troy the doctor said you're in a coma but you have to wake up. You can't leave me here all alone. You need to help me deal with what happen. Mom is in a coma too. What if she never wakes up? I'll need you Troy. Please wake up."

"Honey…"

Gabriella jumped startled and turned around to see Lucille and Jack.

"He won't wake up." She whimpered.

Lucille went over and hugged her. Gabriella had gotten used to Lucille's touch and liked it.

"He won't wake up." She cried.

"That's what being in a coma means. You sleeping really deeply so nothing can wake you up. It's just so he can heal, once he's all better he'll wake up. That's what I did." Lucille said.

"Is he scared?"

"No, not as long as he hears your voice. That's what made me feel safe was hearing Jack and Troy's voice, as long as he hears us, he knows he's safe and he'll come back."

Jack noticed Gabriella's arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Gabriella is everything ok with your arm?"

She just nodded. Troy's doctor rushed in.

"There you are. Now you're trapped there is nowhere to run, so hold still and let me help you." He said.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Gabriella screamed again.

She moved from her spot and crawled on the floor, nearly dragging herself only using one arm, and hiding under Troy's bed , all the way in the back by the corner so no one could reach her.

Jack and Lucille sighed, they knew with Dawn and Troy both in a coma Gabriella wouldn't let anyone near her or even close enough to touch her until they woke up…but how long would that be? How long would Gabriella be able to last without them?

* * *

**A/N ok now that's really the end. I promise Troy nor Dawn will die guys that's all I can say for now though. Next chapter Gabriella spends time with Troy and his parents at the hospital trying to help him wake up and Kelsi finally sees Ryan again can he help her through this? Also Penny comes back, what will happen? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl  
**


	11. True Loves Kiss

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Jack and Lucille sighed, they knew with Dawn and Troy both in a coma Gabriella wouldn't let anyone near her or even close enough to touch her until they woke up…but how long would that be? How long would Gabriella be able to last without them?

Jack and Lucille had finally been able to coax Gabriella out from under the bed, but only after the doctor left the room. Gabriella sat by Troy's bed side holding his hands. His parents stood by watching.

* * *

Outside in the hallway Kelsi sat waiting for Ryan to come get her. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her again.

"KELSI!"

Kelsi looked up and saw Ryan, she got up and ran right into his arms. He hugged her close as she cried into him.

"She's in a coma Ryan, she's in a coma, what am I going to do!"

"Shhh, it's ok. She'll be ok." Ryan soothed rubbing her back.

Kelsi cried into him as he just held her.

"Has anyone decided what is going to happen to these children?" a voice asked.

Kelsi whimpered and clung tighter to Ryan. "Please don't let her take me Ry."

"Shhh no one is taking you anywhere."

They both looked up and saw Penny Johnson standing there. "I don't think it's right to take the girls from their home at the shelter. Let me take them, Dawn trusted me."

'NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Kelsi screamed.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok." Ryan soothed rubbing her back.

Sally came over. "Actually I've just finished speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, they've agreed to let Kelsi stay with them as long as she needs."

Kelsi sighed in relief. Ryan kissed her head.

"What about Gabriella?"

"The Bolton's have her until further notice. Now as for you Mr. Johnson…."

Two other cops came up behind her and handcuffed her.

"You're under arrest for aiding and abiding Carlos, John, and Steven in the kidnapping of their children. You the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you, do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Sure, sure whatever!"

The cops walked away.

"Thank you." Kelsi whispered.

"Everything will be ok now, hopefully she'll tell us where the men are hiding and we can arrest them too."

Kelsi nodded. "Can I really stay with the Evans?"

"Yes, until further notice."

"And Gabriella is staying with Troy?"

"Yep, she's right across the hall if you want to go say hello."

"Is she ok?"

"No one knows, she refuses to let anyone near her. Troy is in a coma so she's been in there by his side the whole time."

Kelsi nodded. She pulled away from Ryan and went into the other room.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned and saw Kelsi. They shared a hug.

"Are you ok?" Kelsi asked.

"Fine, how is mom?"

"My mom is fine, thanks for asking."

"Huh?"

"My mother, Dawn is in a coma but she's going to wake up and I don't want you anywhere near here."

"What?"

"Stay away from my mother, she's my mother and I don't want you anywhere near her!"

"She's my mother too."

"No, no she is not! Your mother is dead, Dawn is not your mother and she never will be! So stay away from her."

"You can't stop me."

"Stay away from her or I will personally contact Carlos and tell him where you are."

Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"KELSI!"

Both girls turned to see Ryan standing there. "Why would you say something like that?"

"She has no right to go near my mother. She found out Dawn was in a coma and came right to Troy, she hasn't even been in to see her. She doesn't deserve to see her. She is my mother and Gabriella is not allowed near her."

Gabriella just looked down at the floor, tears filling her eyes. Ryan sighed. "Come on let's just get you home."

He led Kelsi from the room. Once Gabriella was alone she started to cry. She went back over by Troy and sat down taking his hand.

"She's right, I haven't been to see Dawn but it's not because I don't care, it's because I'm scared. I'm scared of seeing Dawn in a coma, I'm scared of seeing my mother like that! Why doesn't Kelsi understand that?"

Gabriella buried her face in Troy's stomach and cried. She suddenly felt something stroking her hair. She sat up and looked at Troy, he was still sleeping. She turned to her other side and saw Lucille.

"Don't be sad sweetie. Troy will get upset if you're sad."

Gabriella sniffed and nodded.

"We've got to keep talking to him, the more we talk to him the more he'll want to wake up."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes. Lucille sat on the other side of Troy holding his other hand.

* * *

Ryan and Kelsi finally made it home.

"You know I'll always have your back Kel but I have to be honest what you said to Gabriella was harsh. I get that your scared and that you're mad but you had no right telling Gabriella she couldn't see Dawn."

"If she didn't bother to see her before, why would she care now?"

"Did you ever think it's because she's scared?

"What?"

"She's already seen her mother dead once, why would she want to go see her other mother lying in a coma looking like she dead."

Kelsi didn't say anything.

"You and I both know you're braver than Gabriella is. Troy was the one who gave Gabriella her strength . He helped her be brave, now he is also in a coma, how do you think that makes her feel? I'm sure that if Gabriella was as brave as you she'd go to see Dawn too. She's just too scared of doing it alone…she's scared of doing it without Troy."

Kelsi broke out into tears. "I don't care if she's scared! Dawn is my mother! My mother, she's all I have left and Gabriella isn't going to take away the time I have left with her!"

"Dawn is the closest thing Gabriella has to a real mother, do you really want to take that away from her?"

"She has Lucille now, Lucille is her new mother."

Ryan walked over to her and wiped her tears with his thumb. He knew Kelsi was just angry and scared so she was taking it out on Gabriella but he knew she would break soon.

"You don't have to hide from me baby girl. I know you're scared and I know you're angry so just let it all out."

Kelsi shook her head, she would stay strong, she was always the strong one and she wouldn't break now…she wouldn't break ever!

"Kel, come on I know you. Whatever happen is eating you up inside and it's killing you. Please just trust me and tell me."

"There is nothing to tell Ryan. I'm fine all right. My mother and Troy are in a coma and neither of them have a high chance of waking up and once my mother dies I'll be all alone."

"You'll always have me."

Kelsi cried harder and Ryan hugged her. Just like that Kelsi realized what she had just said and how mean she had been.

"How can you still want me? I said such horrible things to Gabriella?"

"Because I know you didn't mean any of it. I know you're heart well enough to know you spoke out of anger and pain nothing more."

Kelsi nodded against his chest. Ryan could understand why she said what she did but could Gabriella ever forgive her?

* * *

Back at the hospital, Gabriella was falling asleep by Troy's bed side.

"Come on sweetie let's get you home." Jack said.

"I don't have a home, I haven't had a real home in three years. Troy is my home, wherever Troy is, is my home." Gabriella answered.

"We can come back tomorrow and see him."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Honey, you can't stay here by yourself."

"She won't be…"

Jack turned to see Lucille.

"Troy didn't leave my side while I was in a coma I'm not leaving him. I'll stay as long as I have to till he wakes up."

Jack sighed, "Ok, I guess I can't convince you."

"You can go, Gabriella and I will be fine." Lucille said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. If you stay I'm staying."

They shared a hug.

They looked back at Gabriella and smiled. She was just softly talking away. Ever since Lucille told her that the sound of her voice would keep Troy from feeling scared she hasn't stopped talking. It was the most Jack or Lucille had ever heard her speak. She sometimes didn't even know what she was talking about she just talked. Gabriella climbed into the bed and cuddled into Troy's side falling asleep.

"If anyone can help Troy out of his coma it's her." Jack said.

"I hope so." Lucille sighed.

Jack hugged her close. "You woke up, so will he."

They went and laid down on the couch in the room and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucille and Jack woke up to see Gabriella back by Troy's side talking up a storm, she was like a baby who just learned to talk for the first time. Lucille went over to her.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep ok?"

She just nodded. She was up half the night with nightmare but she didn't want to tell them that.

"Jack and I are going to go to the cafeteria and get some lunch, why don't you come with us."

"No, I'm not leaving Troy."

"We won't be long sweetie."

"No."

Lucille sighed. "Ok, we will bring you up some food."

Jack and Lucille left the room. Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy. "I really wish you'd wake up. I can't get through this without you Troy. I need you to wake up."

* * *

A little bit later Lucille came back inside.

"Where's Jack?" Gabriella asked.

"He went home to shower and get what he likes to call 'real food'." Lucille laughed.

"He shouldn't leave Troy alone." Gabriella said.

"He knows Troy is happy as long as he has you."

"Are you going to leave?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope. I'm here till he wakes up. Jack is also going to grab some of Troy's favorite books."

"Can I read them to him?"

"I think he'd like that."

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm not leaving his side."

Lucille just smiled. She was truly dedicated to her son.

* * *

A week went by and there was no change. Lucille and Gabriella had spent the whole week at the hospital not once leaving Troy's side. Neither of them had, had a shower, gotten a good night sleep, or even had decent food since they got there.

"Ok look, I know you love Troy and I know you want to be here when he wakes up but it's been a week. You both need to shower, get some real food in you, and maybe even take a nap for a few hours, this isn't healthy." Jack said.

"Getting shot in the head isn't healthy either, Troy risked his life to save me, I'm not leaving his side." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella you need to freshen up a bit, we can come right back."

"No."

"Sweetie, Jack is right, we aren't doing Troy any good by not taking care of ourselves. Let's go home, take a shower, change out clothes, we can grab something on the way back to the hospital."

"You can go. I'll be fine here."

Lucille and Jack sighed. They knew they couldn't force her to leave Troy. They both just nodded and left. Gabriella sighed. "I'm not leaving you Troy, I promise. Come on let's finish up our book."

She opened the Romeo and Juliet book and continued to read it to Troy.

"Shall I compare thee to a summers day…." Gabriella giggled. "I like that line. It's kind of cheesy but also really sweet at the same time. Romeo is saying that Juliet is hot like a summers day even back in those days guys had cheesy pick up lines."

She sighed when Troy didn't react.

"This is the part where you tell me that it isn't cheesy and then tell me a real cheesy pick up line….Troy please. I'll beg until I'm blue in the face but you have to wake up please!"

"Ms. Montez."

Gabriella jumped startled by the voice, she turned towards the door and saw Troy's doctor.

"A nurse was just in here. Troy's fine."

"I'm not here for Troy…I'm here for you. It's clear your arm is broken, but we aren't sure what else is wrong with you. You've been here for a week. It's time to get checked out. Now you have two choices you can behave and we can do it the easy way, or you can try and hide and we will have to do this the hard way….possibly causing you pain."

"No, stay away from me."

Gabriella quickly got up and went under the bed.

"Fine, the hard way it is. I need some help in here!"

The next thing she knew someone was crawling under the bed trying to grab at her. She kicked her foot out to attack them but they grabbed her by the ankle and started to pull her out.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!"

"Behave and no one gets hurts." The doctor said.

He managed to pull Gabriella out from under the bed and into his arms, as she kicked and screamed wildly. They went out into the hall and Gabriella screamed and thrashed harder. "NO! NO! NO! TROY! TROY! TROY! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"Doctor she's hysterical." A nurse said.

"Yes, well she choice the hard way.

Gabriella started to cry, kick, and scream, as loud and as hard as her body would let her. She cried and screamed so hard she wasn't getting any air into her lungs. Her chest would rise, and rise, but it would never fall.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! TROY! TROY! TROY! NO! NO! NO!"

"Doctor she isn't breathing."

"Someone get me a sedative."

"Hold on!" a voice yelled.

The doctor's turned to see Lucille.

"I can calm her down and you won't even need to sedate her."

"Doubt that, but you can try." The doctor said.

Lucille took Gabriella from the doctor. Gabriella stopped screaming and thrashing once she was back in Lucille's arms but she continued to cry. Lucille walked back into Troy's room and set Gabriella down on the bed. Gabriella curled into Troy's side and instantly calmed back down, her tears stopped and her breathing was normal.

"Next time leave her with Troy and you won't have a problem." Lucille said to the doctors.

"She needs to be checked out."

"When the time is right she will be, until then leave her alone or I will have you arrested for assault."

Lucille turned back to Troy and sat by his bed side just holding his hand as Gabriella relaxed and cuddled closer to him. The doctor sighed and left.

"Gabriella are you all right sweetheart?" Lucille asked.

"I'm not leaving Troy. I'm not!"

"You don't have to. Those doctors won't bother you again."

"I'm not leaving Troy, I'm not leaving Troy."

Lucille sighed, the doctors has pushed Gabriella right back into her shell. This time Lucille wasn't sure if Gabriella would ever come out of it. If Troy never woke up, Gabriella would never come out of her shell again.

* * *

A month passed by and both Dawn and Troy were still in a coma. Gabriella had pulled herself into such a deep shell she barely spoke to anyone other than Troy and that was only if she was alone. She hadn't left Troy's side at all. Jack and Lucille had brought her a change of clothes and she used the hospital shower to freshen up and Lucille had managed to get her to eat the hospital food because she refused to leave Troy's hospital room for any reason at all. It had been a month since she had seen the light of day, or even been out in the fresh air. In all honesty she didn't care. She was with Troy and that's all that matter…but when was he going to wake up. How much longer would she have to wait?

"Troy, I don't get it, what do you want me say? I've said everything I can think of and you still won't wake up. Please Troy please, just open your eyes. Wake up and tell me everything will be ok. Please I need you to wake up please!"

Gabriella started to cry. "Mommy please, help me. Tell me what to say to help him, tell me what to do."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Gabriella turned her head towards it to see who it was. To her surprise it was Crystal.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like leaving the shelter?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't but I'm been working on getting over my fear. I heard about what happen I'm sorry." Crystal said.

"Thanks, so what are doing here?"

"I came to see you. How is he?"

Gabriella sighed and looked back at Troy, "The doctor said there is still no change. There is still a very slim change of him waking up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"Have you told him you loved him?"

"Wha-what I…I don't I never said…"

Crystal laughed. "Did you forget I can read you like an open book? Only someone who really loves him would spend 24/7 by his bed side."

Gabriella blushed. "No, I haven't told him."

"Tell him, maybe that will wake up him, kind of like in Sleeping Beauty, a kiss from true love."

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Just try it, what's the worse that could happen."

"I will thanks Crystal."

"Sure, I've got to head out, both mom and I are trying this new leaving the shelter thing and I don't want to leave her alone too long."

"Ok, thanks for coming."

"Any time good luck."

Crystal left the room. Gabriella sighed.

"She says it like it's so easy, I can just blurt out my true feelings for you." Gabriella took a deep breath and grabbed Troy's hand. "She's right through Troy. I do…I do love you…very, very, much. I love you Troy."

She leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling away. She felt his hand twitch.

"Troy?"

* * *

**A/N that's the end for now, is Troy going to wake up? If he does wake up can he help Gabriella overcome her fears of the doctors and seeing Dawn? Can he still help her heal or is it too late? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl  
**


	12. I Love You Very Much Too

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"She says it like it's so easy, I can just blurt out my true feelings for you." Gabriella took a deep breath and grabbed Troy's hand. "She's right through Troy. I do…I do love you…very, very, much. I love you Troy."

She leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling away. She felt his hand twitch.

"Troy?"

His hand twitched again.

"Troy it's Gabriella can you hear me?"

His hand closed around hers and his eyes fluttered. Suddenly he stirred and his eyes opened revealing his baby blues. Gabriella smiled.

"Gabriella….?"

"Hi Wildcat, welcome back."

"What happen?" Troy asked.

"Um….are you feeling ok, I should go get the doctor."

She went to get up but Troy grabbed her hand. "Wait. What happen to me, Gabriella please tell me."

She sighed and sat back down. "My father was going to shoot me but you jumped in front of the gun. It hit you in the head and you've been in a coma for a month."

"That would explain why I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember everything up until I get shot. How are Dawn and Kelsi?"

"Kelsi is fine, Dawn is also in a coma, she hasn't woken up yet."

"What about you, what were your injuries?"

"Oh uh…I'm fine…"

"Did they put a cast on your arm?"

"It's not broken."

"Yes it is, I heard a crack, so did you. Troy sighed when he realized what was going on. "You haven't let the doctors near you, have you?"

She shook her head. "I was scared."

"It's ok now. I'm here and I'm going to make sure no one hurts you."

Just then the door opened and Lucille and Jack walked inside. "TROY!" They both ran over and hugged him.

"Mom…can't…breathe…" Troy choked out.

She let go. "Sorry! Are you ok, how do you feel?"

"Mom I'm fine, a little dizzy and my head hurts but I'm perfectly fine."

"When did you wake up?"

"Just a little bit ago."

"What happen?"

"Uh…Gabriella." Troy answered.

"What about her?"

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her hands. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Anyway enough about me, what happen, what did I miss?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"Well Gabriella here hasn't left your side since you were brought inside one month ago."

"I left his side sometimes." Gabriella muttered again.

Lucille and Jack laughed. "Ok, let me rephrase that. Gabriella only left your side for two reasons. One, to use the restroom, and two to shower and change her clothes."

Troy laughed. "I know I heard her. She was always talking and talking."

Gabriella buried her face in her hands as she turned bright red. Troy chuckled "Aw cutie don't be embarrassed. It's cute."

"Ullie aid ou ould be ared if I idn't eak so I idn't eae ou."

Troy laughed. "You're going to have to repeat that Cutie."

She looked up at him and his eyes went wide, her eyes were filled with tears. "Lucille said you would be scared if I didn't speak so I didn't leave you."

"Oh Brie, don't cry. I'm glad you stayed with me. I wasn't scared at all because I knew you were always by my side. You made me feel very safe."

She sniffed and wiped her fallen tears.

"Brie, why are you crying sweetheart? What's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy you're awake. I was scared you were going to die."

She leaned down and hugged Troy around the neck crying into his chest. He gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"She also hasn't let a doctor look at her yet. Maybe you can convince her to do so." Jack said.

"No! I don't want anyone touching me!"

"Shhhh Brie no one is going to touch you it's all right." Troy soothed. Troy looked at his parents. "Can I have some time alone with Gabriella please?"

"Sure, sweetie we will go get the doctor."

Lucille and Jack left the room. Troy looked down at Gabriella. "Can you look at me cutie?"

She looked up at him. He used his thumb to wipe away his tears "I heard what you said to me right before I woke up. I felt that kiss you gave me."

Gabriella turned red and tried to hide her face again but Troy stopped her. "No, no, don't hide. Don't hide it's all right. Gabriella I love you too. I have for a long time but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I love you very, very, much."

"You…you do?"

"Yes, I do. If you're ok with it I'd…well I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"I'd like that but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know how to be a girlfriend, I've never had a boyfriend before. What if I do something wrong?"

Troy smiled. "There is nothing you can do wrong. There is no rules or anything."

She just shrugged.

"How about we just take it one day at a time? We won't rush into anything, we can take it nice and slow all right?"

"Ok."

"Good, now there is something else we need to talk about."

"What?"

"That fact that even after a month your arm is still wrapped around your stomach and still without a cast."

"I don't want anyone to touch me Troy."

"Hey, no one is going to hurt you. I'd stay with you. Remember what I always said?"

She nodded. "It's the person using the touch that makes it painful not the touch itself."

"Right, baby I know you're scared but we need to get that arm of yours looked at, not to mention the rest of you. You need to be looked at."

"But…"

"No, not buts, I'll be right here, you need to get looked at."

Gabriella sighed. She nodded and looked down. "Ok, I'll get looked at."

"Good girl. Have you been in to see Dawn?"

"I'm not allowed to go in there. Dawn isn't my mother so I'm not allowed to see her."

"What? That's crazy, where would you get an idea like that?"

"Kelsi…"

"Baby, Kelsi is scared and hurting just like you are. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Plus I heard what you said about being too scared to go in and see her. When I get out of her I'll help you and we can go see her together all right?"

Gabriella just nodded. Hopefully by the time he got out he'd forget this little deal. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mr. Bolton glad to see you're finally awake. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy, and my head hurts a lot but other than that I'm all right."

"That's normal you were shot in the head."

"When can I go home?"

"Let's check you out and see."

Gabriella moved and went to wait outside with Lucile and Jack.

"I told Troy I'd get looked at but I want him there when it happens."

"All right sweetie. That's very brave of you."

The doctor walked back out. "The wound is healing nicely, he's going to be just fine. He'll be dizzy and his head will hurt for a bit but he's going to be just fine."

"Thank you Doctor." Lucille said.

Gabriella went back inside.

"Hey, there is my favorite girl." Troy smiled.

She blushed. "When can you go home?"

"They want to leave me over night just to make sure I'm ok but he said if everything is good tomorrow I can go home then."

Gabriella nodded and climbed back into the bed cuddling into his side. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. A nurse walked in.

"Gabriella, my name is Dr. Robin, Lucille said you were ready to be looked at."

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok, you can stay with Troy I just need you to face me."

Robin went over to the bed. "Now I understand your biggest problem is your arm right?"

Gabriella nodded again.

"Ok, let's take a look."

"Don't…don't touch it." Gabriella said pulling back.

"We know it's broken. We just don't know how bad it is." Troy explained.

"Well the only way to figure that out is to have an x-ray."

Gabriella looked at Troy. He just nodded. "It's ok you can go. I'll be here when you get back."

Gabriella bit her lips and shook her head. "I want you to come with me."

"I've got to stay in bed. Just go I'll be right here when you get back."

"I don't want to do this alone Troy."

Troy sighed. "Baby I can't come with you. What about asking my mom to go?"

"Sure, she can come with us." Robin said.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. It was better than nothing. Gabriella and Robin left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Gabriella came back into the room.

"There is my brave girl. How did it go?" Troy asked.

"It really hurt having to move my arm and it was really loud but I got through it."

"Good. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Did the doctor say what was wrong yet?"

"We have to wait and see what the test say but she said I can come wait with you."

"Good, then come on in."

Gabriella smiled and climbed into the bed cuddling into his side. They were both about to doze off when the door opened. Robin walked in.

"I've got your results Gabriella and it isn't good.

Gabriella gulped.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"From the top of her shoulder all the way down to the start of her hand is broken."

"Oh my gosh!"

"I've never seen a broken bone like that before. What happen?"

Gabriella whimpered and hid her face in Troy's side.

"Her father squeezed her arm so hard the bones broke then he threw her against the wall." Troy explained.

"The impact with the wall must have been when the shoulder broke. I just can't believe she's gone a month like this."

"She's been too scared to have it looked at."

"Well she'll need a cast that's for sure."

"Can you put it on? I think Gabriella will feel better with you."

"Sure, I'll go get the supplies."

Robin left the room.

"How on earth did you go one month with a full broken arm?" Troy asked.

She shrugged. "I kept it wrapped around my stomach, it doesn't hurt when it's there. So I just kept it like that and used my other arm to do things."

"Wow."

Gabriella gave a shy giggle, "I didn't want anyone to touch me, so I hid the pain…I'm used to doing that."

"I wish you didn't have to be."

Robin walked back inside. Gabriella whimpered and moved closer to Troy.

"It's ok Cutie, she's only going to help you." Troy soothed.

Gabriella looked at the nurse and nodded. She sat up and let the nurse walk over to her.

"All right Gabriella now first thing I'm going to put a soft cottan layer down."

Robin gently rubbed the cotton piece against Gabriella's arm. She gave a small giggle. "Tickle touch." She muttered.

"Yeah it might tickle a bit. Are you ready?"

Gabriella nodded and held her arm out while the doctor put the cast on it. Once the cast was one Gabriella wrapped it back around her stomach.

"Now the cast can only go to your upper arm, a sling is all we can do for the shoulder." Robin said.

She took Gabriella's arm and lifted up higher to about her ribs and slipped her arm into the cast and wrapped the band around the back of her neck. Gabriella started to cry.

"No, no, no, take it off. Take it off it hurts."

Troy went to help her take it off but the doctor stopped him. "That's where her arm needs to stay in order for her shoulder to heal, She went so long without getting it fixed than the bones got used to being there and kind of settled there. Now they're being moved again so it's going to cause her pain. Pain is good, it means the bones are healing. She's going to ask for you to take it off and she's going to cry just give her some pain medicine. It's all you can do."

Troy sighed, he didn't like saying no to Gabriella, especially when it was something causing her pain.

"Take it off, take it off!" Gabriella cried.

"Shhh baby girl. It's ok." Troy soothed.

"No, no Troy take it off me, take it off me!"

She was reaching behind her trying to get the strap off her but she couldn't grasp it and ending up ripping the tiny hairs on the back of her neck. "Troy take it off me! Please take off me."

"Can you give her something now for the pain?" Troy asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Robin left the room. Troy pulled Gabriella into him holding her close.

"Shhh I know baby I know it hurts but that means it's healing."

"No! No take it off! I don't like it's touch, I don't like its touch Troy Please, please, please take it off me please!" Gabriella begged.

It broke Troy's heart but he had to listen to the doctor.

"The doctor just went to get you some pain medicine it should help make that stop hurting."

"I want it off Troy. Please take it off."

"It has to be on to help you sweetie. I'm sorry I can't take it off."

"But it hurts! It hurts so much!"

"I know baby I know. Shhhh."

Robin came back inside with a needle.

"Ok sweetie just a small pinch and the pain will be gone."

Gabriella screamed. "NO! NO NEEDLES NO! NEEDLES!"

She curled her whole body into Troy's side and cried harder. Between the pain and the now fear of getting the shot Gabriella was hysterical.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh it's ok, it's ok." Troy soothed rubbing her back. "Baby if you want the pain in your arm to go away you need to let the doctor give you the shot."

"No, no. No needles."

"It will make the pain in your arm go away."

"No!"

Troy sighed. Then he got another idea. "Want me to sing?"

Gabriella nodded her head.

"If you let the doctor give you the shot I'll sing to you ok?"

Gabriella nodded and sat up putting her none broken arm out for the doctor.

"Ok ready you'll feel a pinch 1..2...3."

Gabriella whimpered and bit down on her lip. The doctor removed the injection and left the room. Gabriella cuddled back into Troy's side. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He softly started to sing to her. She relaxed instantly, her tears just stopped. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, happy to finally be reunited and finally be together as a couple.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Troy sleeping and smiled snuggling into his side.

"Morning Angel." Troy greeted.

"Troy!" she screeched as she jumped. "I thought you were still asleep!"

Troy chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just resting my eyes. My head hurts and it feels better when my eyes are closed."

"It's ok, have you called the doctor to come give you medicine?"

"Not yet, what about how is your arm?"

"It hurts, not as much as last night but it still hurts."

Troy opened his eyes and hit the call button. "I'd saw we need some meds huh?"

She nodded. A nurse walked in.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?"

"Gabriella and I are in pain." He answered.

"Oh, I'll be right back."

The nurse quickly left.

"When can you go home?" Gabriella asked.

"Hopefully today. This bed is super uncomfortable."

"I disagree."

"That's because you're sleeping snuggled up against me." He teased poking her in the stomach. A small squeak escaped her lips making Troy laugh.

Gabriella giggled. "Do that again."

Troy poked her in the stomach and she giggled. "That tickles."

Troy smiled and poked her in the stomach over and over again. Gabriella ended up laughing hysterically. Troy stopped to let her breathe.

"I like that touch."

Troy chuckled. "When we get out of her here we can get back to work on your touching if you want?"

Gabriella nodded. "What's next?"

"Different types of tickling."

"Didn't we do that already?"

"We've done objects that give you that ticklish feeling but now we are working on actual tickling and the different ways to tickle someone."

"Oh…like poking their tummy?"

Troy laughed and poked her stomach again. "Yes, like poking their stomach or wiggling their fingers." As she spoke he wiggled his fingers against Gabriella's stomach making her laugh and jerk backwards. "Then if you want I show you all the different places you're ticklish?"

"I already know them. My most ticklish is my tummy, the second in my underarms., third is my feet, everywhere else is just a little bit."

Troy smirked. "Good to know."

She blushed. "Don't tickle me now though."

"I won't."

The nurse walked back in with two injections. Gabriella whimpered. The nurse put Troy's through his iv. Biting her lip Gabriella put her arm out, she squeezed Troy's hand when she felt the pinch. After the nurse was done she left.

"That was very brave of you my sweetie." Troy said.

"I just wanted to get it over with."

"That was still very brave of you. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Lucille and Jack walked inside. "Guess who is coming home today?" Lucille sang.

"Um….Santa Claus?" Troy joked.

"No…"

"The Easter Bunny?"

"No…"

"Oh I know the tooth fairy."

Gabriella laughed hysterically as Troy and his mom went back and forth.

"I got it! Big foot!"

"No Troy it's you!"

"Oh…"

Troy smiled as Gabriella laughed.

"The doctors are getting your release papers ready." Jack said.

"Finally, I can't wait to get home. "

"Um…where…where am I going?" Gabriella asked shyly, no longer laughing.

"Home with us, you'll be in our care until Dawn wakes up." Jack explained.

"If she doesn't wake up?"

"She will, wake up. Troy woke up and he was shot in the head. Dawn will wake up too."

"We should go in and see her before we leave." Troy said.

"No, we don't have to."

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the head. "I'll be right here next to you. I promise."

Gabriella nodded but bit her lip. She didn't know what she was about to see but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty, nor did she know if she'd be able to handle it or not.

* * *

**A/N what do you guys think? Will Gabriella be able to handle seeing Dawn again? Will Kelsi try and stop her? Read the next chapter to find out. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl?sk=wall**


	13. A Day of Happy Events

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry it's taken me so long I've had finals and on top of all that my grandfather passed away so I've been dealing with that. Enjoy the 13th chapter. **

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Troy sleeping and smiled snuggling into his side.

"Morning Angel." Troy greeted.

"Troy!" she screeched as she jumped. "I thought you were still asleep!"

Troy chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just resting my eyes. My head hurts and it feels better when my eyes are closed."

"It's ok, have you called the doctor to come give you medicine?"

"Not yet, what about how is your arm?"

"It hurts, not as much as last night but it still hurts."

Troy opened his eyes and hit the call button. "I'd saw we need some meds huh?"

She nodded. A nurse walked in.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?"

"Gabriella and I are in pain." He answered.

"Oh, I'll be right back."

The nurse quickly left.

"When can you go home?" Gabriella asked.

"Hopefully today. This bed is super uncomfortable."

"I disagree."

"That's because you're sleeping snuggled up against me." He teased poking her in the stomach. A small squeak escaped her lips making Troy laugh.

Gabriella giggled. "Do that again."

Troy poked her in the stomach and she giggled. "That tickles."

Troy smiled and poked her in the stomach over and over again. Gabriella ended up laughing hysterically. Troy stopped to let her breathe.

"I like that touch."

Troy chuckled. "When we get out of her here we can get back to work on your touching if you want?"

Gabriella nodded. "What's next?"

"Different types of tickling."

"Didn't we do that already?"

"We've done objects that give you that ticklish feeling but now we are working on actual tickling and the different ways to tickle someone."

"Oh…like poking their tummy?"

Troy laughed and poked her stomach again. "Yes, like poking their stomach or wiggling their fingers." As she spoke he wiggled his fingers against Gabriella's stomach making her laugh and jerk backwards. "Then if you want I show you all the different places you're ticklish?"

"I already know them. My most ticklish is my tummy, the second in my underarms., third is my feet, everywhere else is just a little bit."

Troy smirked. "Good to know."

She blushed. "Don't tickle me now though."

"I won't."

The nurse walked back in with two injections. Gabriella whimpered. The nurse put Troy's through his iv. Biting her lip Gabriella put her arm out, she squeezed Troy's hand when she felt the pinch. After the nurse was done she left.

"That was very brave of you my sweetie." Troy said.

"I just wanted to get it over with."

"That was still very brave of you. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Lucille and Jack walked inside. "Guess who is coming home today?" Lucille sang.

"Um….Santa Claus?" Troy joked.

"No…"

"The Easter Bunny?"

"No…"

"Oh I know the tooth fairy."

Gabriella laughed hysterically as Troy and his mom went back and forth.

"I got it! Big foot!"

"No Troy it's you!"

"Oh…"

Troy smiled as Gabriella laughed.

"The doctors are getting your release papers ready." Jack said.

"Finally, I can't wait to get home. "

"Um…where…where am I going?" Gabriella asked shyly, no longer laughing.

"Home with us, you'll be in our care until Dawn wakes up." Jack explained.

"If she doesn't wake up?"

"She will, wake up. Troy woke up and he was shot in the head. Dawn will wake up too."

"We should go in and see her before we leave." Troy said.

"No, we don't have to."

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the head. "I'll be right here next to you. I promise."

Gabriella nodded but bit her lip. She didn't know what she was about to see but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty, nor did she know if she'd be able to handle it or not.

* * *

A couple minutes later Troy was able to get out of bed and change into comfortable clothes. When he got out he looked around the room. "Where did Gabriella go?" he asked his parents.

Lucille just pointed under the bed. "That's her new hiding spot she's been going there whenever she got scared."

"What scared her?"

"Troy she is more than scared, she is petrified of going to see Dawn."

Troy sighed. He got down on his knees. "Cutie, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. We can just go home, would you rather that? Baby I don't want you to be scared. If you want to go home we can. I thought you wanted to go see Dawn and were just too scared but if you really don't want to go see Dawn we don't have to."

"I want to…but I don't want to."

"If I do it with you will you feel better about it it?"

"I…I don't know."

"Can you at least come out from under the bed?"

Sighing Gabriella crawled back out into Troy's arms. He held her and kissed her head. "How did you even get under there with your arm in a cast?" he asked.

"Lots of practice." She answered.

Troy chuckled. "Well I don't want you hiding from me anymore. Tell me the truth do you or do you or do you not want to go visit your mother?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok, then take my hand and we're going to do this together."

She nodded and they both stood up. They locked hands and left the room.

"Do you know what room she is in?"

"No I think she is right across from me although I'm not sure."

"Let's go ask a nurse."

They both walked down the hall until they saw a nurse.

"Can you tell me what room Dawn Nelson is in?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her daughter." Gabriella whispered.

"Oh, of course sweetie, she's in room 214 right down the hall, behind me."

"Thank you very much."

"Um…will…has there been any change?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Gabriella just nodded. The doctor walked away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I don't I will regret it."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked down the hall till they reached room 214. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Let's take this one step at a time all right, literally, we will move in one step at a time, nice and slowly, we can stay by the door until you're comfortable. How does that sound?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm ready to go inside."

"Ok, then we can just look through the window, how about that?"

Gabriella nodded. They moved over to the window and peeked through. Gabriella gasped at the sight. There was a huge tube coming from her mouth and wires on both sides of her. Gabriella opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water she wanted to speak but she couldn't.

"It's a hard thing to see isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded

"We don't have to go any further until you're ready."

Gabriella nodded again. She wanted to speak but she couldn't find her voice.

"Gabriella…"

They both turned and saw Kelsi and Ryan.

"Troy wanted to take me here."

"It's ok you're allowed to be here. Gabriella what I said before….it was mean and not true. I didn't mean any of it. I was scared and angry, I took it out on you. I didn't mean any of it. You are Dawn's daughter just as much as I am. I never should have said what I did. I was wrong."

"It's ok I forgive you, I would have reacted the same way if it had been my real mother in a coma. Can we go back to being friends?"

"No."

Gabriella looked down.

"I don't want us to be friends because I want us to be sisters."

Gabriella looked up and smiled. They shared a hug.

"Troy, when did you wake up?" Ryan asked.

"Yesterday."

Kelsi and Ryan gave him a hug.

"So, are you going inside?" Gabriella asked.

"I haven't gone any further than you have. I've been too scared." Kelsi admitted.

"I'm too scared too."

"Maybe if the two of you go in together it won't be as scary." Ryan said.

"Maybe if all four of us go in together it won't be as bad." Troy added.

They girls looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

They went over to the door and opened it everyone slowly went inside.

Gabriella took one look at Dawn and gasped, she was covered head to toe in bruises and cuts. She was whiter than a ghost. She looked dead. Gabriella suddenly couldn't figure out who was in the bed in front of her, Dawn…or her real mother?

"Mommy…mom…mommy…mom?"

Her breathing increased. "Mommy…mom…mommy…mom"

Troy wrapped his arms around her "Shhh it's ok."

"Mommy…mom…mommy…mom."

"Why does she keep saying that?" Ryan asked.

"She's only ever called my mom, 'mom'." Kelsi said.

"Her birth mother is mommy." Troy told them. "She's seeing them both. She can't figure out who is who. "

"Mom…mommy…mom…mommy"

Troy pulled her back out into the hall. He hugged her close to him.

"I don't want to go back in there. I don't want to go back." Gabriella cried.

"I know, I know shhh, shhh You don't have to. Let's go home. We can go up to my tree house."

Gabriella nodded against him. Troy kissed the top of her head . He sent a small wave to the others in the room and lead Gabriella away.

* * *

Finally they reached the house. Lucille and Jack went inside, Troy and Gabriella went into the backyard over to Troy's tree-house.

"I'll climb up behind you just to make sure you don't fall, you are only using one hand." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. She slowly started to climb up. Troy was a step behind her with his hand on her lower back making sure she didn't fall. They finally made it to the top and Gabriella let out a breath.

"Feel better?" Troy asked rubbing her back.

She nodded again. "A lot."

"Good."

They both went over to the couch and sat down. Gabriella rested her feet on Troy's lap.

"I'm sorry about before…breaking down like that." Gabriella said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If anything I should be sorry for pushing you to go see her."

"You didn't push me into anything. I wanted to go I thought I'd be brave if you came with me but I just…she looked like my mother the night she died, she was so white with all the bruises and stuff covering her body. I just…I couldn't tell a difference."

"It's ok, you're allowed to freak out. That sight wasn't pretty. You know the first time I saw my mom in a coma I freaked out too."

"You did?"

Troy nodded. "I started to shake her begging her to wake up. Pleading with her, telling her I'd do anything if she could just wake up. I ended up so hysterical one of the nurses came and pulled me away."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Troy."

"It's ok, but just know your reaction in there is normal."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too."

They both slowly leaned in and shared a kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Gabriella blushed.

Troy just smiled at her. "You're really good, don't be shy."

"Troy I'm not ready to make out yet. I just…I'm not ready."

"Hey," Troy said gently. "No one said you had to make out with me. I told you we are taking this one step at a time all right. When the time is right and when you're ready we will make out. Until then we just kiss like we did before all right? There is no pressure."

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head.

They sat there in silence enjoying each others company. Troy started to play with Gabriella's toes.

She giggled a little and asked "Wha-what ar-are you do-doing?"

"Playing with your toes." he said simply.

"Wh-why?"

"Because you have cute toes."

"Tha-that tick-tickles."

"Want me to stop?"

Gabriella shook her head giggling.

Troy tickled Gabriella's feet and she broke out into giggles.

"Tro-Troy sto-stop I ca-can't brea-breathe."

Troy stopped and let her breathe again.

"That was fun Troy, can you tickle me some more?"

"Sure, want me to continue on your feet?"

"No, tickle my tummy."

"All right."

Troy got off the couch and knelt down next to Gabriella. He wiggled his fingers over her stomach. Gabriella giggled and squirmed around on the couch.

Troy stopped when she was breathless.

"What other kinds of tickling are there?" Gabriella asked.

Troy thought about it for a second. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Troy lifted Gabriella's shirt to her ribs.

"Is this ok?" Troy asked.

She nodded. She trusted Troy and she knew whatever he was going to do was not going to hurt her in anyway.

"Ok, ready, this is called a raspberry."

Troy pressed his lips to Gabriella's stomach and blew. Gabriella screamed. Troy did it again and Gabriella burst into screams of laughter squirming around on the couch.

"Sto-sto-sto-sto-STOP!" she choked out between laughter.

Troy stopped. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, that just really tickled."

"I won't do it again."

"I want you to. I just needed a second to catch my breath."

Troy smiled and started again. Gabriella laughed and laughed.

* * *

After about an hour Troy stopped again and Gabriella panted out "No…more…tickling."

Troy chuckled. "Sorry too much?"

"No, it…was fun….I just…need to…breathe."

Troy smiled and kissed her head.

"Are you ticklish Troy?" Gabriella asked when she finally got her voice back.

Troy nodded. "Only in one spot though."

"Where?"

"My neck."

"Can I tickle you?"

Normally Troy would have said no but he loved her and he wanted to her be happy so he nodded. Gabriella sat up and tickled Troy's neck He burst into laughter making Gabriella laugh as well. His hands went to her sides tickling her again making her laugh harder.

* * *

Back in the hospital Kelsi was sitting with her mom, holding her hand. Ryan was behind there just there for support.

"Mom, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand or wake up or something."

Nothing happen.

Kelsi started to cry. "Mommy please!"

"Shhh shhh" Ryan soothed rubbing her back.

"Wake up! Please mommy wake up!" Kelsi begged.

"It's all right baby, shhh."

Suddenly Dawn's hand twitched.

"Mom?"

Her hands twitched again.

"Mom, can you hear me it's Kelsi?"

Dawn's eyes started to flutter.

"Mom can you open your eyes?"

Suddenly Dawn's eyes open and a huge smile appeared on Kelsi's face.

'MOM!"

"Kelsi?" Dawn choked out.

Kelsi hugged her mom. Dawn hugged her back.

"Gabriella?" Dawn asked.

"I'll go call her."

Ryan left the room.

"Kel, what happen sweetie?" Dawn asked.

"Daddy beat you to a pulp and he put you in a coma, you've been out for a month."

"I'm sorry baby girl you must have been so scared."

"I was, but Ryan helped me."

"What about you any injuries?"

"Nothing too serious a small bump on my head but it's gone now. Gabriella was ok too the worst is she broke her whole arm."

"Whole arm?"

"Yeah, from the top of her shoulder to the start of her hand."

"Ouch, poor thing. How is she?"

"She's holding up, Troy's been in a coma too and he just woke up so Gabriella is a lot better."

"What happen to Troy?"

"He got shot in the head trying to save Gabriella."

"Is he all right?"

"He is fine now. We are all ok now, including you."

Dawn and Kelsi hugged again. Ryan came back inside with a Doctor.

"Mrs. Nelson you're awake, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus."

"That to be expected. Let me run some tests and make sure you're ok."

Kelsi and Ryan went into the hallway. Troy and Gabriella came running over.

"How is she?" Gabriella asked.

"The doctor is in with her now." Kelsi answered.

"How was she?"

"She was fine, she was talking and she was awake, she knew who I was and who everyone was. I'm sure she's going to be fine."

Then the doctor came back out. "She's going to be just fine, I'd like to keep her over a few more days just to make sure she heals and everything but she is perfectly healthy now. It's like nothing happen."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor just smiled and walked away.

* * *

Everyone went back inside.

"Mom!" Gabriella cried out.

She ran over to Dawn and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy you're awake. I was so scared I was going to lose you!"

"Oh baby I'll never leave you. I promise. I might go away for a little while but I'll always return. SO enough of the sad stuff what's been going on?"

"Troy and I became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"REALLY" Dawn and Kelsi squealed.

Gabriella nodded blushing.

"I woke up to Gabriella telling me she loved me."

"That's so sweet!"

"After that it just all fell into place."

"That's wonderful honey I always knew you'd end up with him." Dawn smiled.

"He's my best friend." Gabriella said shyly.

"Ryan and I officially became a couple too but that's not really new. Penny got arrested."

Dawn sighed. "I'm sorry I got you two involved with her. I had no idea she was so bad."

"It's not your fault Mom, none of us knew."

"Gabriella knew."

"I just felt weird about her I never knew either. It's none of our faults."

"What happen to the guys?"

"They'll still out there. The cops haven't found them." Kelsi answered.

Dawn sighed. "So none of us are safe."

"You're all safe because we aren't letting you out of our sight again." Troy said.

Dawn just sighed and nodded.

"Hey we're not sighing today." Ryan said.

"Why not?"

"Ryan is right we should spend the day celebrating." Troy said.

"Why, the guys are still out there?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah but both Dawn and I are awake, we're both healthy, both you and Kelsi are alive and healthy, we survived physically all the abuse we were put through. I'd say that's cause for a celebration."

"Troy is right. It's been a day of happy events." Kelsi smiled.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Kelsi was right everything that happen today was a happy event, nothing sad or depressing, it was happy.

* * *

**A/N ok I thought everyone deserved some fluff and happiness after all they had been through. The next chapter is the last. Gabriella takes the last step in her touching practice we get to see what happen to the guys. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl?v=photos**


	14. Gentle Touch

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I have a few writers I need to thank because they've all helped me with this last chapter and given me some amazing ideas. First is WILDCAT14forever Second to Crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber and lastly toTwilightElena she actually helped me write a small scene in this chapter. It is the last chapter for this story. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added me and this story to their alerts/favorites. I'll have more information about my upcoming work at the A/N at the bottom. Until then read on and enjoy this last chapter:**

* * *

A couple more weeks went by and everything had remained happy. Dawn had been allowed out of the hospital and was now living between The Bolton's and The Evens with her children. Troy and Gabriella continued with their touching practice and Gabriella was getting more and more comfortable with touch. She had even been a bit more intimate with kissing Troy.

* * *

One afternoon Gabriella and Troy were in his room. Gabriella was laying on her back fighting back giggles as Troy tickled her with the feather. It wasn't always about what was touching her, as well as where she was being touched. Gabriella hadn't been comfortable with anywhere below her neck but now she was. Troy was slowly moving the feather around her bare stomach and Gabriella was fighting like mad to hold back the giggles.

"Troy that REALLY tickles!"

Troy chuckled and stopped.

"Troy…I think…I think I'm ready.

"Ready for what?"

"The belt."

Troy looked surprised.

"Are you sure Brie?"

Gabriella nodded. "You're my boyfriend and I love you and I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. I just need to realizes the belt won't hurt me either."

"Ok, if you're sure."

Troy went to his closet and grabbed and belt. He went back over to Gabriella.

"If you want me to stop at any time just say 'stop' and I'll stop right away ok?"

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath. Troy gently rested the belt on the palm of her hand. Gabriella's breathing increased a bit.

"Shhhh you're safe." Troy soothed stroking her hair.

He knew this would be hard the first time. To Gabriella a belt wasn't just a tool used to keep pants from falling down. It was the weapon used to murder her mother and that's what she had to get over.

Gabriella relaxed a bit.

"Are you doing ok?" he asked.

"Getting there."

"Want me to stop?"

She shook her head.

"I'm going to slowly move it ok?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy slowly moved the belt to her wrist and continued up her arm. Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out.

"Just tell me when and we can stop." Troy said.

"I'm ok." Gabriella answered.

Troy got to the top of her shoulder and stopped. He let it sit there for another minute and pulled it away. He threw it onto the floor and pulled Gabriella up hugging her tight.

"I'm so proud of you!" he said.

She giggled and hugged him tightly too. "Thank you Troy for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you."

"You are so strong and brave Gabriella. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I know. Thank you."

**(A/N I had some help with this scene. TwilightElena wrote some of this too)**

They both slowly leaned in and shared a kiss. Gabriella's hands moved up to Troy's hair. Troy slowly brought his hands to her sides. Gabriella flinched and pulled back. He sighed softly and pulled away. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Troy nodded. He knew what she had been through and he didn't want to push her. "What if we try something different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been teaching you all about the different kinds of touch. If you're comfortable I can teach you about the kissing touch?"

"I'll try anything Troy! I really want to make out with you but I'm scared and I don't know how."

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"You kiss me, there is no right or wrong way to make out. Just kiss me, and do what feels right to you. I won't move at all."

Gabriella looked at him confused for a moment and then smiled. "I think I can do that…" She was in control. No one would be able to hurt her. She was in charge and he had to do what she wanted.

She looked at him and then to his lips. She leaned closer to him and she pressed her lips to his and then quickly backed away. She took a deep breath.

"Was that ok? Did I press too hard? Are you hurt?"

Troy chuckled. "That felt great. Do it again."

No one was hurting her and Troy was just smiling at her. She smiled and pressed her lips to his again. She moved her hand to his cheek and pulled him closer. Her other hand went to his hair gently running her fingers through it. Troy had to force himself not to react until she was ready.

She pulled away and whispered "You can move." She pressed her lips back to his and he kissed back. His hands slowly went to her sides, his fingertips gently trailing up and down her sides. She pulled back and giggled.

"That's tickles."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I like it."

They kissed again and before either of them knew it. They were making out.

* * *

**(A/N the rest is mine)**

Finally they pulled back. Gabriella was panting and she fell back onto the bed.

"Troy I think I'm dying."

"Why?"

"My heart is racing and I can't breathe."

Troy chuckled. "You're going to be just fine. I feel like that too." He gently rubbed her stomach. "Shhhh just try and relax. You're fine."

"Was that…making out?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, you just had your first make out session congratulations. How do you feel?"

"I'll get back to you on that." She answered panting.

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's ok. Just take some deep breaths and you'll be fine."

"Thank you for making my first time special."

Troy laughed. "All we did was make out a little."

"I know but it was still special."

"I'm really proud of you. You got over your fear of the belt and making out all in one day."

Gabriella smiled. "I had you helping me through it every step of the way."

"Yeah but you actually did it. You were brave enough and you fought through your fears and won."

"I just wish I could do that with my dad."

"Maybe one day you will."

"Did you?"

"Yep, after I got over my fear of touch and my mom woke up from the coma, and after Jack legally became my new father I went down to see him in jail and I told him off. I told him I wasn't scared of him anymore and I told him I'd no longer let him run my life. I haven't been scared of him since."

"Even now?"

"Even now, he'll be caught it's only a matter of time. So will your father."

"He's been running for almost three years Troy."

"I know that. But now he's got two bones heads to slip up and slow him down. Working with John and Steven was effective towards us but horrible for him. John and Steven are bound to get caught and as a result give Carlos over to the cops too. Don't worry."

Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips. "I'm not."

He smirked and kissed back. "I'm glad to hear it. "

He knocked her back onto her back and started to tickle her stomach again with the feather. Gabriella burst into giggles squirming to get away.

"No, Troy stop it!"

Troy just laughed with her. He really liked this new Gabriella. He was glad he'd had been able to help her come out of hiding.

The phone rang but both of then ignored it.

"Troy stop it please!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed and stopped. Just then Jack walked in.

"I've got great news. I just got a call from Dawn. Carlos, Steven, and John have all be caught by the police."

"Dad that's great!" Troy said.

"Yeah but the cops want to see you."

"Wh-why?" Gabriella asked.

"They didn't say. Dawn is on her way here to get you both."

"Ok dad thank you."

Jack left.

"Wh-why…" Gabriella asked again.

"Hey don't worry baby girl. I'll be with you. You aren't alone."

Gabriella nodded taking a deep breath. "Ok you're right. I can do this."

* * *

Before Gabriella even had time to think it through she was already at the police station sitting in the office in the chair next to Troy's.

"Thank you all for coming. Now you have no need to be alarmed. The men are nowhere close to you. They are in another building on the other side of the street. I asked you all to come here for a reason though."

"I don't want to do a trial!" Gabriella said quickly.

The cop laughed. "No one has to do a trail. Actually, normally when we have criminals who escape this jail once we catch them again we send them to an even high tech prison. Each cell is like a bedroom but it's window is made of rubber so it can't be broken through, the walls are made of concrete so they can't be dug through, there is a small tray slot for us to serve their food, and a call button so if we need to speak with them we can stay outside. It's very high tech and no criminal has ever been able to escape it before, and only one person is allowed in each room so the guys can't make plans to escape."

"That sounds perfect….so we are we here?" Dawn asked.

"Because part of the rule in that place is in order for them to be transferred a family member has to sign off on it. I don't think it's right but I don't make the rules I just follow them. All I need from you three is a signature saying you agree to have the person transported."

"Just tell us where to sign."

The cop grabbed three sheets of paper and handed one to each Dawn and Troy quickly signed there's.

"Go on cutie, sign it, what are you waiting for?" Troy asked.

"Will I be able to see him before he is taken?" Gabriella asked.

"We normally allow the family time before the criminal is taken but mostly no one wants to see them." The cop answered.

Gabriella signed her name at the bottom on the page. "I want to see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Cutie are you sure?" Troy asked.

"You had your time Troy, now it's mine. I'll never really get over what happen unless I confront my father. I have to do this."

Sighing Troy nodded.

Gabriella got up and followed the cop. Troy got up too.

"No Troy, this is something I need to do by myself."

Troy sighed and sat back down. He knew she had to do this, and alone but he that didn't mean he was happy about it.

* * *

Gabriella followed the cop until finally she was standing in front of her father.

"Ah, I always knew you'd be faithful to me." Carlos said. "Come to bail me out?"

"Actually I just signed paper that have to sent to a high tech prison. I'm only here because I'm spent the last sixteen years fearing you, you've spent the last three years haunting my dreams, every time someone touched me, it was your touch that I felt, every time I saw a belt, it was your belt I saw. Everyone time someone yelled at me it was your voice I heard. That's all changed. I've learned the difference dad, between your touch and the real touch. I'm not scared of you anymore and I will never let you control me or have that power over me ever again. Goodbye Carlos you will never be my father."

With that Gabriella walked away and smiled. She had finally done it, she had confronted her dad and now she could just move on. Kelsi, her and Dawn were free to move back into the shelter, she and Troy had finally gotten together, she had even made out with him. Mostly Troy had helped her through her fear of touch and showed her how it could be different, how an object could actually have a Gentle Touch.

* * *

**A/N ok so this is the last chapter. Thank you for everything. Now for the moment everyone has been waiting for, the next story I'm working on is the Sequel to "Nothing can Break us Apart" I can't wait to get started on it. It's going to be so cool. Here is the summery: Nothing can Break us Apart Sequel- Gabriel has promised Gabriella that she'd always be the #1 most important girl in his life. When he gets a girlfriend that promise is broken and Gabriella can no longer trust her brother. What happens when Greg escapes from jail and goes after Gabriella? Can Gabriel save her? How does his new girlfriend fit into it? Please tell me if anyone is interested in reading it. Thanks again for everything, and thanks again to those mentioned above for your great ideas and for your help in writing this chapter. **


End file.
